The First Shinobi
by The Fox Boss
Summary: In a world where only females can use chakra. What happens when Naruto becomes the first ever male to do so? He has the chance to change the world for the better... or for the worse. He is Naruto Uzumaki, the First Shinobi. Genius, Skilled Naruto. MASSIVE HAREM! Don't like, don't read.
1. The Performer

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou, story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter.

Author's note: Okay, this is story contains a MAAAASSSSIVE harem, like big enough for Naruto to go and start his village solely with his harem and children. This story also has vast gender bending, ALL of the male shinobi are now female, but that doesn't mean they all are going to be with Naruto. So no worries, there won't be a fem. Danzo or fem. Hiruzen in the harem (Shudders at the image) but there will be many others. Lastly, this story will contain yuri and futa references but there WON'T be a futa sex scene. I'm not in to that and I don't judge people who are, just thought I would warn you ahead of time. Hope you enjoy the chapter and hope you'll leave a review telling me to tell me what you guys think.

This fic will be very different from most fics where Naruto is the only male chakra user, this will have more comedy & less drama as most.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_' _Means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu

**(HI)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

Chapter 1: The Performer

"You're joking right? Best ninja weapons are kunai, shuriken, anything is better than arrows!" A little girl of around 7 argued with a boy who's a year younger than her. The girl had brown hair fixed into buns at the top of her head with matching chocolate eyes; her rosy cheeks were fuming at the boy. "Well, how would I know? Men can't be ninjas and the only weapons we could get are bows, knifes, and whatever you girls throw away." The boy shot back, "Arrows are underused and underappreciated. They are more accurate, more reliable, and they require less training than learning how to properly throw most ninja weapons!" The boy went on.

The boy had blond, wildly spiky hair, bright blue eyes and sun kissed skin that made his hair and eyes stand out boldly. "That's true, but at least you don't always have to replace kunai like you have to do with arrows!" the girl replied. The boy sighed, "Whatever! Hey, wanna see a trick?" he asked as he bent his back to such an extent that his hands reached the ground behind his feet, he later brought his feet up so all the weight was on his hands. The girl was staring at the boy with wide eyes, "Naru-kun try and not to hurt yourself!" The girl called out in concern, "Relax Ten-chan! I know what I'm doing." The boy assured her, as he started walking on his hands.

The other kids in the orphanage stop and stared at him, there was mix of feelings from the group based on gender. The most of the girls were watching with awe as they cheered him while most of the boys were glaring jealously at him because of the attention he was getting. It didn't help that Naruto ended his trick by touching his nose with his feet and did a side flip. Naruto did a little bow as his audience erupted into applause. It was moments like this that made Naruto Uzumaki dream of becoming a professional acrobat.

In most times he was ignored, the only attention he would get would be from Tenten, his older sister figure and best friend, and sometimes his obā-san Hiruko Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, would come and take him out for ramen. He used to want to be Hokage like her, but sadly only woman could be ninjas. It was because women had a stronger and reliable charka system and had better control over their charka than men do. So men usually had a less significant role in…everything.

But that didn't discourage Naruto. He was determined to become an acrobat and famous one at that. He wanted to see the world and met all kinds of different people, and maybe when he's done he could settle down and start a family. Of course, besides being an acrobat, he wanted to be an archer. He was bullied a lot, mostly by the boys but there were times were he met a girl that kept harassing him, so that led to him sticking close to the books, Hiruko taught him who to read. One of his favorite stories was about a Kiri-nin called Taka Honshi, she was so skilled with the bow that, according to the story, she could shoot an arrow and pin a fly's wing to a tree from 400 yards away.

Ever since he wanted to be a great archer, maybe he could use his archery skills in his act?

* * *

5 years later

"Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?" Hiruko Sarutobi asked as she brought her pipe to her mouth as she looked over her semi-adopted grandson. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with matching cargo pants. He had a quiver of arrows tied to his back and a long bow slung over his shoulder. About a year ago, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage, the caretaker claimed that he simply couldn't afford to take many children but Hiruko knows better. The caretaker just wanted Naruto gone, like most men do. It was strange, most of the female population of Konoha harbored no ill will towards him, adored him at best; admire at least, while the males feared or heated him, sometimes both.

Marriage between two females is fairly common and, in some villages, encouraged. Due to women's natural ability with charka, all ninja clans are either made up most or entirely with females. Clan heads are forced by law to only have a female spouse. A special jutsu has been created many years ago that allowed a woman to develop male genitalia temporally to ensure female offspring, but every once in a while a boy is born from such a relationship. In most cases the boy would be disowned and adopted by a civilian family or made into a servant with the duty to ensure the future of the clan.

Naruto was one such boy. When the Kyūbi attacked Konohagakure, the fourth hokage, Minako Namikaze, sealed it in her newborn son with Kushina Uzumaki. The two disappeared though, Minako was believed to have died by the seal and Kushina in childbirth, Naruto lived on. When news was heard about this boy sealed with a tailed-beast was introduced to the village, most of the ninjas welcomed the boy but most of the civilians were screaming for his blood. Officially Hiruko couldn't reveal Naruto's true heritage due to his gender, as a male he's officially a civilian, but if he'd been a girl he would have been considered to be a kunoichi advocate and therefore be able to inherit receive both of his mothers' inheritance.

Though she did her best to look after the boy, even coming to view him as a grandson, seeing him ready to go out into the world nearly brought tears to her eyes. "I guess nothing I can say could change your stubborn mind." The Goddess of Kunoichi said slightly. Naruto hugged the old woman, "Thanks for everything Obā-chan." He said happily. Hiruko hugged the boy back before breaking it and gave him a starting push out the gate. "Be sure to stick to the road!" She called as she waved goodbye.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin, "I will!" He shouted back as he walked on. Hiruko waved as she watched the boy fade into the distance, she knew that Naruto would be back. But when was the real question.

* * *

6 months later

"See ya Hasaki-chan, Haku-chan!" He said as he waved at the two women who waved back. One was a very tall and older woman with a large E bust and pale skin she wore a tight black shirt and matching pants that showed off her rather ample chest, tight waist, and alluringly muscled stomach. Her lower face was covered with bandages so only her gray eyes could be seen, but if one was to look closely one could see the faint outline of a small smile. She had black hair that was mostly combed to the left that went down to the top of her chest. She had a large sword attached to her back.

The other was a girl more around his age. She had a pleasant smile on her beautiful, pale face. Her long black hair framed her face delicately and her large dark brown eyes were enough to make Naruto's face red. She wore a ninja outfit of moss-colored turtleneck with a matching split skirt. In her hand she had a white mask.

Naruto had met the two by accident; he was stalking a snowy white rabbit by following its tracks in the snow. He followed the tracks, only to stumble upon on a naked Hasaki coming out of a natural hot spring. So it wasn't long until he was met with a large carving knife near his neck and several senbon needles near his delicate parts. He managed to strike an agreement with them, they'll let him live and he'll in turn play a few songs for them on his flute and give them the ingredients for a nice stew.

To his surprised they agreed, reluctantly but still agreed. He did as he promised that night around the campfire; it was sort of surprising what happened afterwards. When he was done and started talking to them, they opened up to him. Hasaki told him about her past, the things going on in Kiri that made her leave, how she met Haku, Naruto was surprised by this. But it was like what one musician in Kumo told him, 'Share a fire and a meal with a fellow traveler and play them the best songs you have, and then they'll treat you like a friend they know their entire life.' Though, he never thought that it extended to missing-nins.

It lasted through most of the night. Hasaki told him about the kage of Kiri and the Kekkei Genkei purge, how she found Haku as a little girl on the side of the road with no family. He learned that Haku, herself, had such a power. He didn't know what her Kekkei Genkei did exactly; he thought it best not to ask. He heard that when a ninja went rogue, they usually lose any value for life but after seeing how Hasaki and Haku were with each other he knew that it wasn't true. They had a strange master and mother to servant and daughter motif. He couldn't help but feel lightly envious for Haku. He never had a true mother figure.

After the two women went off into the distance Naruto turned around and went on his way to his next stop, Nadeshiko Village. He heard a few things about, but mainly how it had such a high female population. Most ninja villages had a male to female ratio of 1 to 3, from what he heard about Nadeshiko that ratio was more of 1 to 10. This was going to be his prime spot because one thing he noticed woman seemed to really enjoy his show. Ninjas especially, some of the civilian women and most of the man would complain that he was either driving business away or disturbing the peace.

It would have been a problem, a day or two in prison or a fine, but luckily since most of the ninjas didn't care, if not enjoy, his act the civilian's complaints weren't taken seriously. Some would even give him enough money to rent a room and get a decent meal. And the tricks and skills he learned from different people, some were less-than-chivalrous, of some villages though like musicians, pickpockets, thieves, con artists, traders usually.

Naruto spent the past week in Kirigakure. He got quite a bit of wealth but didn't want to stay long, with the civil war going on. As a civilian, and a foreigner on top of that, he didn't really learn much about the war or the purge. Not even when he was invited to play for the Mizukage herself in her office. She was an attractive women in her own way, short feathery grayish hair, pink eyes without pupils like a Hyūga, but short almost child-like build. She also had a scar underneath her left eye and seemed like she was…dead inside, like she was way out of it.

He tried his best to entertain her, he even did his best trick, the one where he span chakram ringed blades around his ankles while standing on his hands and tossed them into the air and caught with his hands as he did a back flip. Normally that would have gotten him a conclave of applauses and gasps but it didn't faze her, even the Raikage of Kumo gave him a slight amused smile and a slow clap. Even though she didn't seem to be entertained, the Mizukage gave him enough money to get to Nadeshiko Village and a ticket to a free meal. But then again, he should be grateful that the Mizukage didn't send him to prison, unlike that old Kage in Iwagakure when they learned that he originally came from Konoha. Luckily he befriended his captor, who just happened to be the Kage's granddaughter, and convinced her to let him go.

In his months of traveling, Naruto met and made friends with a lot of kunoichi. From Kumo to Suna, he made at least one lasting impression on a kunoichi, even if he didn't know it. Naruto was about a few miles from Kirigakure, his encounter with Hasaki and Haku slowed him down more than he would have liked, when he figured he would stop to hunt. Little did he know that he was being hunted as well, was given a simple yet strange mission; stalk the young musician. And when the time was right, strike him down and take him back to the Mizukage…alive. She didn't ask and she didn't really to think why she, a proud jōnin, was sent on this mission alone. The Mizukage had taken a shine to the handsome, young traveler. She wasn't surprise, only a man-hater wouldn't fantasize about the flexible performer that knew how to finger a flute.

She stalked him when he left the village, but that strange hooded cloak played tricks on her eyes. The grayish color seemed to make him fade into the scenery itself, she actually lost him a few times and when he entered the area where the fresh snow laid made him even harder to track. Whatever secrets his cloak had, she was really impressed. When Naruto bumped into The Demon of the Hidden Mist, she thought he was screwed…figuratively and literally. But it seemed that the blonde's charm was strong enough to save him. But now that she was gone, she was ready to finally strike.

Naruto caught sight of a good sized stag, enough to feed him for a week. He drew in his breath and pulled the string back slowly as he closed one of his eye to aim better. The deer had no idea what laid in store for it, not even when it looked straight at him. The arrowhead gleamed brilliantly in it light, showing its deadly jagged teeth sharp enough to penetrate a samurai's armor and surely enough to kill the deer ahead. Overkill, maybe, but where else could he get another chance to test one of his custom-made arrows?

While he was in the Land of Iron, he met a fletcher who hired him on for a few weeks. He learned how to forge his own arrows but it was always the same ones, broad headed hunting arrows. Which is what everyone used since bows weren't a favorite weapon in today's world, but for Naruto his bow was his best protection and survival tool. He became a master marksman with it, sure not to the extent of his childhood story idol, but still a great marksman. He also picked up a few knife fighting skills by secretly watching some the local kunoichi, even though his hunting knifes weren't exactly like kunai. There were also the chakram ring blades he bought from a traveling merchant. Same story, the times changed and the rings weren't as easy to master as kunai or shuriken.

Naruto saw the deer stare right at him but something wasn't right. His hood should have hid him from sight…unless. He turned his head quickly to see a kunoichi behind him in the trees, "Oh shit!" He swore as he took running. The kunoichi was hot on his trail as she jumped from tree to tree. Naruto looked up and saw her pull out two twin blades jumped down on him. He shifted away just in time so the blades lightly cut his left arm. Naruto slammed himself into a tree by accident just as the woman sent blade over his head that cut the top of his hair off and the tree behind him down.

Naruto stared at the blade as the crackled with lighting and smelt of ozone. "Come with me back to Kirigakure." She said with deadly seriousness in her blue-green eyes. Naruto toke a better look at her, she had an attractive face that was complimented by her eyes and her long flowing red hair that was tied with a simple cloth that made them protrude upward. She was at his first show in Kirigakure. "Why?" He asked at the sword was near his throat. "The Mizukage wants something with you." She answered, "So come with me…or die."

Naruto was scared, terrified even. At least with Hasaki and Haku he offered music and food, but that won't work with this situation. "Why me? I haven't done anything!" He claimed but the blade neared his throat. "Silence!" She shouted, "I don't care. The bottom line is Yashira-sama sent a warrant out for your arrest and you are coming with me." She said. Naruto thought of a thousand and one different ideas and scenarios in his panicked. But out of all of the escape tactics, he probably went with the dumbest one.

Naruto, with as much force as he can summon, he smacked the blade away and head butted her, the blow was so sudden, unexpected and strong that it pushed back the kunoichi away. "You fucking little bastard! Your broke my nose!" She screamed with both pain and rage just enough for Naruto to take off running again, only this time with an arrow ready. He could hear her coming for him with the crunching of the snow behind him.

The smell of ozone increased as he felt the hair stand up on his arms. Is this what a kunoichi's power is? "You stupid boy! You think you can run from me? One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist!" She shouted as a blot of lighting shot next to him barely missing. Naruto turned and shot an arrow but she sliced it in half. Naruto swore as he readied another arrow and fired again, the kounichi dodged under it before he run off.

Ameyuri was getting angrier with every breath. She was one of strongest generation of seven swordsmen that Kirigakure produce in its history. And yet this mere boy, around 16, was making a fool of her. Kiba, her signature dual blades, were crackling with pure raw electrical energy. She's never been this enraged, this determined for something, but yet…she couldn't stop her heart beat from reaching a feverish pace and the flushed state of her cheeks. When she got a hold of him, she was going to rape him for days as payback.

As she chased after him, his hood would do that strange thing where it seemed to make him vanish against the snow. She didn't think much about it, she was more interested in that blond hair. That hair that she was going to pull on when she will be violating him, though he would occasionally fire an arrow at her but it was nothing that she couldn't deal with. The accuracy though was rather impressive for a civilian.

Naruto was getting frantic. If this went on he'd be dead, or worse, at the hands of the crazed swordswomen. He didn't know why, maybe it was the adrenaline or something else he never experience in his normally confrontation-less life. But everything seemed to slow to a pace and his eyes started to hurt. He managed to kick some snow into her face just in time to hide behind a tree. He opened his pack and quickly sped through it. Looking for one parting gift that Hasaki gave him just in case of such of a situation. An explosive note.

Naruto tore a bit of his clothing and tied it to an arrow. The note was rather simple, when the paper was disturbed or tore in any way it would explode. "Found you!" The kunoichi shouted just as she sent his sword to lob off his head, but Naruto dodged did a backflip that kicked her in her jaw enough to send her off a few feet. Naruto landed perfectly on his feet and drew his bow. Everything was stilled slowed so he watched as the kunoichi got to her feet.

When let it run loose just as everything returned to its normal pace. The arrow landed right next to her, making her filch. Naruto drew a chakram ring and aimed it at the note. Once again everything slowed to a pace and his sight 'zoomed in' on the note. "You! You have a Kekkei Genkei!" She sneered at him. Naruto froze in place. "Wh-What are you talking about?" He said. The kunoichi glared at him, "You're eyes. They've changed…what are you?" She glared, "You're…You're a woman?"

"NO!" He shouted instantly, "Of course I'm a man." Naruto had no idea what was the kunoichi talking about. One thing he learned from going to ninja village to ninja village was that men can't have Kekkei Genkei. They can carry the recessive gene for one, but it can't get active due to the male's lack of ability to control their charka to do it. Naruto tossed the ring at the note so it would cut the note and cause it to explode. It sent the kunoichi flying against a tree and knocking her out.

Naruto ran away as fast as he can. Nadeshiko Village would have to wait. His Oba-san had to answer some questions. If he would look at his own eyes, he would have seen that they have developed rings in the iris. The first ring was his natural blue color, the second was a dark blue.(1) As the rings faded away, so were the effects of the world slowing around him. He ran and ran, not bothering looking back.

Ameyuri came to after several hours. The sky was dark and snow was falling, covering up any tracks her quarry had made. Failed and tired she left to report on her failure, but one thing was certain. Her discovery will overwhelm her failure. Little did she know that kunoichi loyal to Kumo had already seen what happened and were already on their way to report to the Raikage. As were Kiri rebels. This news would not go unheard. Like a plague the lands of water and cloud will be infested with the story of a male with not just a Kekkei Genkei, but could use it.

END

* * *

(1): Think Kurenai's eye's only in shades of blue instead of red. (naruto. wikia wiki/File:Kurenai. jpg)

AN: Here is a list of major gender-bent characters along with their FemNames.

Konoha

-Sasuke=Satsuki

-Kiba=Kira

-Shino=Shino

-Shikmaru=Shika

-Chōji=Chō

-Rock Lee= Lei

-Neji= Nejiko

-Jiraiya=Jiyuna

-Kakashi= Kazumi

-Gai=Gaia

-Asuma=Asuna

-Iruka=Iriko

-Minato=Minako

-Hiruzen=Hiruko

-Hiashi=Asahi

-Chōza=Chōko

-Shikaku=Shikiko

-Inoichi=Inoko

-Shibi=Shibiru

-Fugaku=Fukuko

-Danzo=Danieru

-Sai=Sai

Kiri

-Zabuza=Hasaki

-Haku=Haku

-Chōjūrō=Chōchō

-Yagura=Yashira

-Ao=Aoi

-Suigetsu=Suiko

-Mangetsu=Manko

-Jinin=Jin

-Kushimaru=Kusumi

-Jinpachi=Jinko

-Raiga=Raiza

Kumo

-A=A

-Killer B= Queen B

-Darui=Daiani

-Omoi=Omi

-Motoi=Motoe

Iwa

-Ōnoki=Ōsumi

-Han=Han

-Rōshi=Rōko

Suna

-Gaara= Aka

-Kankuro= Kanko

-Baki=Banni

Oto

-Orochimaru= Orika

-Kabuto=Kakuko

-Kimimaro=Kimiho/Kimiko/Kimiyo

-Sakon/Ukon=Sakiyo/Ukyo

-Kidomaru=Kikyou

-Dosu=Dorisu

-Zaku=Zuiko

-Jūgo=Jūko

Akatsuki

-Nagato=Nagako

-Yahiko=Yachiko

-Tobi=Toki

-Kisame= Kishiko

-Itachi= Izumi

-Kakuzu= Kakuza

-Hiden= Hisa

-Deidara= Hakai

-Sasori=Sasara

-Zetsu=Shigeru

These are just the names of some of the major gender benders. Not the list of the actual harem. Officially there is no harem list yet but as the story goes I will ask you as readers on who you want to see in the harem. Feel free to give me you're suggestions. I hope you enjoy this story as much I as did typing and I hope to see you at my other stories and at the next chapter.

You can find this story on Nightmares Around Winter's page to. Take a look at his channel, he wrote the overall story & help out with several of the ideas, for this story and several of mine too.

Good reading,

YoukoTaichou.


	2. Return

**Naruto: The First Shinobi**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou, story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter.

Author's note: Just enjoy the story and thank vote for your favorite story on my profile please. And please leave girls you want to see in the harem down below.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_'_Means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu

**(HI)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note

**Chapter 2: Return**

It was morning in the village of Konohagakure when Naruto returned. Naruto was wearing his hunter green hooded cloak, that he changed out for his white one, which was more useful in the snow and mist than the green color of the nearby forest. Naruto had bags under his eyes and his stomach was roaring and gurgling like a mad beast. Ever since that encounter with the craze swordswoman and what she said to him, he became dead set in returning to the place of his birth to ask his obā-san for questions that were buzzing in his skull like annoying biting flies. So he limited himself to 4 hours of sleep and no meals for the three days it took him to reach the village, all for the sake of answers.

Naruto may have been just a mere hunter/acrobat/flute player/all around drifter, but he knew what a Kekkei Genkai was. He knew that males could carry the recessive gene for one but could never activate them. Only females. So how is it that when he focused hard enough, his eyes would hurt slightly and he could see a knot in a tree a few hundred yards away, like he was standing just next to it? Or how he can see in total darkness like it was clear as day? Humans can't do that...any normal humans anyway.

As his thoughts grew he didn't notice where he was going. Nor did he register the looks the people of the Konoha market place, the men seemed to glare at him knowing full well what he was and what his secret is. The females, however, were literally swooning over him. The hood was drawn to hide his golden spiky hair but left his handsome sun-kissed face to full view. The women studied his toned body through the black sleeveless shirt. This went on till…

"Naruto-kun?" A voice called out to him that was strangely familiar to him. He looked up and saw a girl, who was vaguely taller than him, with black hair that was in a vaguely bowl-like shape, and large black eyes that most would consider to be cute in an adorable way. She had an appealing face with an energetic smile. She wore a green spandex suit with a red belt with the Konoha protector, the suit was tight enough that her large breasts just seemed to bounce around.

Naruto was more surprised when this girl hugged him tightly, pressing her 'twins' to his face. Naruto blushed deeply at the warmth of those small D sized breasts against his chest. "Naruto-kun! It's been so long! I thought you'd never come back after I heard you left." She said as she hugged him so tight that Naruto thought that his back was gonna break or he was gonna suffocate in her pillows. He was saved when she broke the embrace and placed her hands on his shoulders and he saw that her eyes were flowing tears like waterfalls, 'I've missed you so much!"

Naruto felt both confused and bad at this. He didn't know who this girl was or why she was making a spectacle, so if he said that he didn't know her she might get very embarrassed. Naruto blushed deeply, "Y-Yeah…It's nice to see you too." He forced with a smile to be nice, but it didn't seem to work as she frowned slightly. "You…You don't remember me?" She said with tears in her eyes. 'Fuck!' He thought angrily, he never was good at acting. She smiled energetically again, "I guess it was expected, the last we seen each other was back in the orphanage." She said.

Naruto thought deeply to that time. Years of walking around the countries would make you forget a few things. He remembered the old bastard that made his life hell and ran the place, he recalled some bullies teasing him because of his whisker marks. But….where did he meet this girl? He thought more about it; he recalled a girl with big eyes that was only there for a week, before she was adopted by a civilian family. Her name was "Lei?" He asked with astonishment. The girl nodded deeply as she hugged him more, "Oh you do remember me!" She yelled.

Naruto was suffocating again before he was released again. "It's so great to see you," Lei said, "I promised my sensei that if I ever saw you again, I swore that I'd do one thing." Naruto put on a straight face to hide his surprised to this event, "And what would that be?" He asked. It was then her eyes turned into to fireballs, "That I will make you my boyfriend!" She shouted with a thumps up and wink with a smirk.

Naruto blushed at this and the girls that were present were about to shout their objections before they were silenced by their male companions or lovers. "So Naruto-kun, will you go out with me?!" She asked/shouted. Naruto blushed, "I-I don't k-know. This is a-a bit sudden." He stuttered. "If you be my boyfriend, then I will protect you with my life!" She claimed with determination. Naruto blushed deeply, "Look, I-I," He stuttered again, "I have to meet the hokage so c-can we met some other time and discussed this?" He asked, he was greatly flattered by Lei's offer, but it was too sudden and he moved around a lot. He may want to settle down and Lei was defiantly a good-looker and had a nice personality, despite being kinda loud and too passionate.

She gave a slight pout, before her eyes erupted into fireballs, "YOSH! I WILL WAIT!" She shouted before she gave him a peck on the cheek that made him blushed as red as a certain Hyūga as Lei went off. Naruto blushed as he watched her go. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra as the way he breasts bounced as she ran. He shook his head and brought his hood over his face to cover his still glowing face. He may have been with girls, most of his fans were female after all, but he never met a girl so… open to any attraction to him. He blushed as he went on to the Hokage's office.

A few minutes later.

Hiruko Sarutobi, the 'Professor' and the woman known as 'The Goddess of Kunoichi/Kunoichi no Megami', was in the middle of engaging one of her most hated enemies, the civilian council. Ever since the fourth gave the civilian council more power to hopefully soothe the gender-clash in the village, since most of the civilian clan heads were male. One of the powers the council had was that they could pass any law without approval of the hokage as long as one of the clan heads agreed during private negotiations.

She never knew how or why in the hell the kage agreed to such a stupid law. Especially if Minako knew what effect this would have on her child, when Naruto was born and the Kyūbi was sealed into him. The members of the civilian clans were virtually begging on their knees for his death. They clans promptly refused saved for the head of the Uchiha clan, a woman named Fukuko, who always had some bitter resentment for Minako due to the fact that she was elected to be the fourth hokage over her. Some rumors were spread that the real reason of Fukuko's bitterness towards the Yellow Flash was Kushina' love. But such things were just rumors spread by shear imagination and ended when the clan was massacred by one of their own, save for two, Mikoto and her daughter Satsuki. Mikoto became the clan head and the rest, as they so stereotypically said, is history.

"So that is why we should ban all different types of drifters." Stated the head of one clan, she forgot what they were useful for, "So do any of you agree?" The chamber was silent. "I don't see the point in this." Hiruko said making the clan head sneer at her, "Just because Naruto Uzumaki left to be a musician doesn't mean that all are demons." She stated coldly with the clan heads nodded in agreement. The civilian council seemed to get disturbed by the very name, "Hokage-sama, it still disturbed the people that you gave that…THING a human name." Hiruko unleashed enough killing intent to choke the air out of the chamber as several of the clan heads joined in. "I didn't give him any name, I called him by the name is mother gave him." She glared coldly enough to make ice seem warm. "And he's not a THING. He's as human as me and you, and he'll be treated as such." She said.

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama." He stuttered as he bowed deeply, save for one clan representative who muttered, "Kyūbi-lover." And then was promptly killed when an ANBU came and delivered several strikes with her fingers, in a few seconds the man fell down dead. The ANBU vanished as she appeared next to the Hyūga clan head, a noble and serious woman named Asahi. "Mentioning the monster that destroyed half of the village & a certain boy is still against the law. Isn't it, Hokage-sama?" She said as she turned to the old kage who nodded, "That law is still in effect." She confirmed, "This meeting is adjourned." She said, clearing the chamber of its civilians and clan heads.

She pulled out her pipe and lit it as she walked back to her office. She was getting far too old for the duties as a kage: arguing with civilians, doing mountainous piles of paper work, meeting with other kages or village leaders, get paranoid at every rumor of approaching war. It was enough to make give her a migraine as she massaged her temples and smoked down her pipe, good ol' tobacco does wonders to calm her nerves. As she made it to her office, her secretary ran up to her "Hokage-sama, you have a visitor." She said. This made Hiruko raised her eyes, she had no other meetings scheduled today. "Who is it?" She asked as she walked to the door, "He said his name was Naruto Uzumaki." Her response made the old made her eyes go wide as he stared back at her. The secretary flinched at the suddenness of Hiruko's stare before she opened the door.

Naruto turned to see the kage walk in. "Obā-san!" He called out as he ran and gave the old women a tight hug. Hiruko was still stunned to see the young man again, but she smiled and hugged him back. "Naruto, look at how much you have grown." She said as she broke the embrace, "And how handsome you've become." She said making Naruto blush faintly, 'You look so much like your mothers.' Hiruko thought as she took her seat at her desk. "So tell me, how are you? How were your travels?" she asked with a faint smile.

Naruto took on a somber look; the question was a kick in the gut as of late. "I-I actually have something I wanted to ask you." He said. The kage notice the look on his face and frown slightly, "Sure, ask anything you want." She said. Naruto sighed lightly, "Who…who were my parents?" He asked. Hiruko started to choke on her pipe as the strong smoke flooded into the air to the point that Naruto had the fan the air with his hand so the scent didn't corrupt his breathing air.

"Why do you want to know such a thing so suddenly?" She asked as she still coughed. Naruto's look became even more dismal, "I was attack by a kunoichi when I was in Mizu no Kuni," He admitted making the kage's eyes wide, "I've probably would have been killed if only…" He said as he looked at the floor. "If only what my boy?" She asked with concern. Naruto was silent, "Is there anyway? Anyway at all a male can use a Kekkei Genkai?" He asked frantically. Hiruko shook her head, "No way. No possible way. Males just lack the charka to-."

"I know, 'to use jutsu or Kekkei Genkai'," He said as he looked up at her, what she saw made her gasped. His irises were made into two rings, the outer ring was his normal blue but the inner ring was dark blue. "N-Naruto how…how did you do this?" She asked, she was absolutely dumbfounded by this. "I…I don't know. It came out when I was attacked, so please, who were my parents?" He asked as the rings faded.

Hiruko took a breath, "Your parents…were among the best kunoichi this village has ever produced." She said. Naruto gasped, "I…I didn't have a father?" He asked. Hiruko took a smoke from her pipe, "Not in the traditional sense. I don't know if you know this or not. But many years ago, a special jutsu was devised to give a female a penis & testicles for a short time to conceive a child with other women and grantee that the child will be female thus ninja material, but sometimes a boy is born." She explained. Naruto went pale when he thought of a woman with a cock dangling down. That was kinda disturbing. "But like with all men, boys born from such unions still couldn't be able to manipulate charka to use jutsu or any family bloodlines within them…up and till now, apparently." She said.

Naruto was silent as he took this in. This was a lot to take in, a lot more then he was expecting. "What were their names?" He asked finally. Hiruko took a deep breath, "Minako Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." She said. Naruto's eyes went wide, "M-My mother…was the Fourth Hokage?" He asked with total shock in his eyes. She nodded, "She was your paternal mother, the one who fathered you, Kushina was your maternal mother, as in she gave birth to you." Words couldn't express Naruto's shock. There wasn't a native soul in Konoha who hasn't heard of the Yellow flash that destroyed the Kyūbi, a nine tailed fox demon of immense power, and saved Konoha. "But how is it that I can control charka when no other man can?" He asked.

Hiruko was silent for a moment, she could tell him about the Kyūbi now…but what effect would that have on him? To reveal that he literally has a monster in his belly, just after revealing who his parents were. "I don't know. Your parents, your very linage, has a long line of powerful kunoichi. In fact you already knew one of your ancestors." She said. Naruto gave her a confused look, "You've idolized her for some time." She said with a smile and that is what gave him the realization, "I'm related to Taka Honshi?" He asked. She nodded, "Of course, her name was Taka Uzumaki at the start. Lots of times, in stories, facts are changed or lost for various reasons. Some say she changed her name because she got married, others say she did it to hide, we don't know the true reason." She said, "In fact, I believe that bloodline you have comes from her as your mother got it from hers and so on throughout the Uzumaki clan-line." She said.

Naruto was speechless at this point. How can one say to this, that you, not only are the first of your kind, but to learn that you came from a long line of heroes? He almost felt at ease, proud of himself even. "Thank you for telling me." He said with a bow. Hiruko just smiled at that boy, "It's alright Naruto-kun," she answered, "It means a lot that I can tell you the truth finally." She said as she felt a cold, dead feeling in her gut. "Of course, I can't let you leave Konoha any more at your leisure." Naruto gaped at her, "W-What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I'M A TRAVELING MUSCIAN!" He snapped at her. Hiruko frown greatly, "I'm sorry…I'm truly and deeply sorry about this. But because of this…power that you have, I can't allow you to fall into enemy hands." She said as she got up from her desk, "You'll start training tomorrow with some of my be-."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted at her angrily, "YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE MY LIFE LIKE THIS!" Hiruko glared at him, "I'm doing this for your own good. Please, be reasonable." She pleaded as Naruto eyed the window, "I'm not going to take this." He whispered to himself as he leapt out the window. Hiruko looked out in a panic but saw how he flipped and landed on his feet before he took off running into the crowed street that parted away. Two ANBU appeared at her side, "Bring him back unharmed." She ordered quietly as the two disappeared after him.

Naruto was frantic with the urge to get away, as he ran through the crowd he saw them gasped and yelp as he push them away. His eyes caught a dark alley and ran into it in hopes of staying away till dark so he can leave this village and, possibly, never return. His hopes died when he came to a dead end, "Fuck!" He swore. "Come quietly boy." A voice said. Naruto turned to see an ANBU with a bear mask on her face. Naruto looked at the walls; they were closed and tight together. They were just what he needed. He ran up the right wall till he got high enough and kicked to the other wall and back again, going up as he did. He grabbed to the edge of one building and with a flip cleared himself to the roof and ran. The ANBU looked up at this in awe before she gave chase.

Naruto ran, going rooftop to rooftop, ignoring the shouts and gasps as he did. Another ANBU appeared before him, this time one wearing a cat mask. "Halt!" She yelled but Naruto run faster before he fell to his side and slide between her legs into the alley behind her and ran off. The ANBU looked back at surprise as the blond ran, before going after him. Naruto ran as fast as he did, but he turned a corner and bump into another ANBU, this time wearing a Falcon mask. As she turned to face him, he felt a strong arm wrapped around his neck in a chokehold from behind. He looked and saw a woman with dark skin but severely scared face. She wore a head dress with the Konoha symbol on it and wore a dark overcoat. She had dark eyes that held a dark sadistic gleam in them. She was the tallest women he had ever seen, in Konoha anyway. "I'll handle things from here Falcon." She said. Falcon bowed and disappeared, leaving Naruto and the woman alone. The woman released him from her chokehold but got a strong grip on his shoulders as she walked him back to the hokage tower. With every step, he could feel his life slip away.

A Couple Minutes Later.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Naruto-kun." Hiruko said as Naruto fought against his binds. He was back in her office, but the woman who dragged him here, whose name was Ibuki Morino. She stood with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face. "I know it's not right for me to just take away your dream, and I apologize a thousand times for it. But the truth is…we need you." She said. Naruto never looked at her, not once since he entered her office, "Konoha isn't the village it used to be. There's a constant dispute between us and the civilians, one of our most powerful clans has been reduced to just two members, we're undermanned and there is talk of war coming to Konoha. We need more ninjas. We need you." She went on, "You're a man who can use your charka and you have a Kekkei Genkai that you can use! You'll be a symbol for the males of this village, a symbol that they can look up to. You can receive your mothers' inheritance!" She went on, "Naruto….please. I know you have issues with this village…and you have every right to be. But… please, do it for me… do it for your mothers' memory." She said.

The room was silent...deathly silent. Hiruko frowned at this as she turned her back to look out the window, at the Hokage memorial. Namely at the face of her former student, asking for forgiveness for her sin of forcing her son into this, "I…I'll do it." He said. She turned with wide eyes to see Naruto looking at her; he wasn't happy nor was he openly upset. "I'll…I'll be a Kunoichi." HE said. Hiruko nodded as she felt tears swell up in her eyes as she gave her semi-adoptive grandson a tight hug. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. But you won't be a kunoichi," She said, making Naruto to give her a confused look, "You'll be…a shinobi. It sounds more fitting for you then a kunoichi." She said as she loosened his bonds. When done, he massaged his wrists with a groan, "Tomorrow you'll begin training. You'll have a jōnin-sensei for each of the three major ninja skills: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Sleep well Naruto-kun."

END(for now)

AN

If you have any characters whose you want to have translated, just send a review of who they are. And yes, these are all genuine names.

Deidara=Deriria

Ibiki=Ibuki

Konohamaru=Konomi


	3. Starting the Ripples in the Water

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou, story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter.

Author's note: Nothing much to say but please enjoy this and take a look at my other stories and please leave some more girls you want to see in the harem via review or PM.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_' _Means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**Hi** means jutsu

**(Hi)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note or translation.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Starting the Ripples in the Water**

It was dead in the middle of the night in Konohagakure's clan district and the compound of the Namikaze family was abuzz with activity. Naruto was going through the clan library, taking anything he can find, namely books and scrolls on clan history, jutsu, techniques, weaponry, and schematics and shoving them into his pack. Naruto was rather surprised that he managed to fool his… hokage by thinking he was going to take this lying down. He had a taste of freedom and he'll be damned to have that taken away due to him being 'special.'

He let himself get caught so that he may have a better chance at night. Trying in the middle of the day, as he learned, was destined for failure, so he'll have to use his bloodline, his hood, and overall skill and mostly luck to get out of this village and to, what was hopefully, his cash cow, and original destination, Nadeshiko Village. He doubted he'd be able to blend into said village for long, two, three maybe four months if he was lucky. But that would be more than enough time for him to earn enough wealth and walk away. Maybe he can move to a small village in Mori no Kuni(Land of Forests) or maybe in Yu no Kuni(Land of Hot water). Somewhere where he can stay hidden and not get any attention and his bloodline will hopefully never see the light again.

He collected what he thought he'd need to survive, especially when he was confronted by a kunoichi. It will be tough for him to learn techniques or jutsu, but with determination he will try his very best to do so. Though he wished he'd never have to use it and just stick with his bow, arrows, hunting knife and his hood. Though one thing surprised him, Namikaze were very talented seal masters and were experts in bombs and not just normal bombs but bombs with special payloads such as gas, liquid, etc. He would be lying if he said that it didn't catch his interest.

He went to the window, it was dark and empty outside with the other clan homes out for the night. He smiled faintly, in a few hours he'd be gone. He looked up at the moon with interest, it was large and full and rather beautiful. He ignored it as he slipped on his dark blue hood. "Now or never." He said as he got ready, the moon changed his mind. How can one not have good luck during Hunter's Moon?

* * *

At That Time, In the Council Chambers

"With all due respect, why in the hell did you have to call a surprise meeting this late Hokage-sama?!" Shouted one very tired and pissed off Inuzuka Tsume who was wearing a tight shirt and panties. She didn't have time to change when ANBU were knocking on her window. "I have to agree, the lateness of the hour is rather unorthodox." Said the Hyūga clan matriarch as she gave a deep yawn, she was dressed in more elegant night gown, but it was rather… transparent. Luckily it was late and she managed to get a small robe over her to hide her 'special spots' from public eyes. The rest of the clan heads nodded tiredly, save for one who was already asleep again and snoring very loudly.

The hokage went to glare at the sleeping Nara matriarch. Inoko, head of the Yamanaka clan, nudged her old time friend and partner, "Hey, Shikiko-chan wake up." She said. But the lazy head just shooed her and turned away. The lovely blonde glared at her before holding Shikiko's nose closed, within a few moments Shikiko gasped awake, "What!" She snapped. Inoko looked in the cardinal direction of the glaring kage. Shikiko saw the look on her face as she blushed, "Sorry, hokage-sama" she said sincerely.

"Yes, quite." Hiruko said, "Anyway, I do apologize for the hour, but this involves a rather delicate issue." She stated, "And what would that be?" Chōko of the Akimichi clan asked. Hiruko took a deep breath, "Uzumaki Naruto has returned to Konohagakure." She said simply, but that simple statement had great power among the clan heads. Nearly instantly each of the clan heads jumped to their feet, all signs of tiredness and desire to sleep was instantly gone. Hiruko nearly had forgotten how deeply the clan heads maternal feelings for Naruto were.

"He's here?!" Tsume asked immediately with small stars in her eyes and wild but happy grin.

"How is he?" Asahiko Hyūga inquired with a small smile but she to bore the same starry look as Tsume.

"Has he been eating well?" Chōko asked with a good-natured smile.

"How handsome is he now?!" Inoko inquired with a slightly wanton look on her face.

"Where's he staying?" Shikiko asked with a more straight face but her faint blush betrayed her own excitement.

"How long is he staying here?" Shibiru of the Aburame clan asked as well, which was a surprise, given how the Aburame clan head never said much during these sorts of meetings.

"Is he doing fine?" Mikoto asked, her emotions betrayed her most with her smile, heavy blush and glint in her eyes.

Hiruko raised a hand that silenced the commotion instantly. "Naruto is doing fine, a little distort, but fine." She said getting most of the clan heads' attention. "The real issue of this meeting is rather…complex and I wish I could call this meeting a lot sooner, but the civilian council deemed it necessary to scream in my ear about Naruto's sudden appearance and then the paperwork…so much paperwork." She shuddered at the memory. The clan heads nodded in understanding manner, "So how does this involve Naruto-kun?" Asahiko asked.

Hiruko pulled out her pipe and started to smoke, "Naruto has managed to activate a Kekkei Genkai." She said simply, instantly the clan heads started to bicker loudly and get unruly. "ENOUGH!" She shouted getting them under order, "I don't know how he did, but I do believe that the Kyūbi is involved. I'm having Jiyuna return to make sure." She went on. Tsume stood up, "So what does this mean for the boy?" She asked, Hiruko looked depressed at her question before she sighed, "Naruto will be a shinobi." She said, but the council gave each other a confused look.

"A what?" Inoko asked, "A term I just made up for male ninja." She said. The council immediately exploded into questions and outbursts.

"How can you do that?!" Tsume demanded with a feral sneer.

"Naruto isn't suited to be a ninja! He's too fragile." Chōko declared with shock.

"Yeah!" Inoko agreed with her 'curvy' teammate.

"This is rather unorthodox and unwise, Hokage-sama." Shibiru said with the faint undertone of anger in her voice.

"Naruto is still just a boy, how can he be expected to keep up with kunoichi?" Shikiko asked placidly, but her eyes were squinted with anger.

"This is unfair for the poor boy." Mikoto chided in as well.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just made him into a breeding stock?" Asahiko asked simply with a lightly far off look on her face. She blushed when all the council and the kage turned to her and eyed her with embarrassment, anger, and a combination of the two. "I'm only saying what most of you were thinking, and you know that Danieru will practically demand this when she hears of it." She stated as she looked away from the council's eyes, hiding her growing blush at the dirty thoughts that just suddenly appeared in her head.

"Riiiiight," She stated as she gave Asahiko and stunned look, the council only has maternal feelings for Naruto…right? "Anyway, I drafted him into the ninja forces because we are severely understaffed." She stated, "Rumors of war are increasing and the gender-clashes between civilian males and kunoichi are growing." She went on, "Naruto is exactly what this village needs right now." She said. "He's a male, yet he can take the ANBU out on a chase and hold off another rather powerful kunoichi that's tried to kill him." She declared, the council went on to explode again, "HE'S FINE!" She shouted to get them to shut up, "That's how his Kekkei Genkai activated, at least according to Naruto." She went on, "Naruto can be an inspiration for this village, when he settles down he can provide a whole new generation of ninjas to this village." She said, "The men can have a symbol to look up to. Minako and Kushina's child will finally be recognized for what he really is." She finished.

The council chamber was silent, dead silent. Despite what their Kage said, they knew that it would never work. The men are just too fearful and paranoid of him to revere him, even if he's the child of one of the most beloved kage in Konoha's history, Naruto will have to do a lot of training to accomplish the level that most ninja hopefuls are at his age, and then there is just the simple fact that he was a male. If any word left the borders and other villages were to catch wind of this who knows what would happen?

Reluctantly they nodded with approval.

* * *

Meanwhile

Naruto's escape plan didn't go as he would have liked. He snuck past the chūnin guards fine and made it into the forest with ease, but then things went downhill. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" shouted a kunoichi with grey, short hair under a bandanna-style hitai-ate. She had a giant shuriken to her back that she was swinging like a mad-woman as she jumped tree to tree, "GIVE ME THE SCROLL!" She shouted.

The scroll the woman was referring to was the giant one that he just got from another kunoichi, one with dark tan skin; brown hair and a scar across the top of her nose, who was injured pretty badly by the grey one, who he thought was named Mizuki or something. He started to think that Kami held a personal grudge against him. Especially when he all he did was walk into a forest and was, all of a sudden, slammed into by a random, but attractive, woman with a scroll saying, 'please take this and run.'

And now here he was getting chased by a crazy woman…again. Luckily though, this one wasn't as skilled as the swordswoman from Kiri or the ANBU, so he managed to slip into the darkness and behind a tree and pulled out his bow. He knew what he had to do, but he just simply didn't want to: He'd have to kill the woman, the only time he'd ever shot an arrow at a person was purely for the sole reason to hinder, not kill. Another reason why he never wanted to be a ninja, the violence was not for him.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" the women snapped as she looked for him on the forest floor, the hood was working its magic, making him as unseen as a ghost's shadow. Naruto got her in her sights, He aimed the arrow with slow care, he took aim at her heart, he measured wind speed and angle, and he took a deep breath as she steadied himself. When he finally realized the arrow, the characteristic thwack of the arrow hitting its target and the sound of the body hitting the earth loudly, he sighed heavily at his actions as he approached her.

There she was, her face a record of her last moments. Twisted in anger, determination and confusion with blood flowing out of her mouth, he leaned in and closed her eyes and pulled the arrow out of her chest. It was a good shot, he would have been proud of himself…but now…he felt like he was going to be sick. He killed what he needed to survive, nothing more, but now…he took a life. A life of a stranger who tried to take his own, all for a stupid oversized scroll, "What's in this damn thing anyway?" He asked himself spitefully as he put it down and opened it.

It was full of seals and jutsu, but one caught his attention. The **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique). **It seemed easy enough, simple anyway. It seemed like he could do it, so he tried his best to remember it by heart. It may not seem like it, but he had a good memory…just not with names and faces. So when he was sure to have it in his head, he got a blow to his head and was knocked out.

He didn't notice the cat masked ANBU with purple hair standing behind him as she delivered the knockout blow to his skull with the bunt of her sword. She was soon joined by the bear and falcon masked ones, "Tell Hokage-sama what happened." She said as she handed Falcon the scroll, "You, go fetch the medic-nin for Umino-san. I'll deliver the boy back to his compound." She said the two nodded and disappeared in a flash of speed. The cat faced ANBU eyed the blonde, "As handsome you are, you always get into trouble boy." She said as she picked him up bridal style and vanished away.

* * *

In Kumogakure, a Day Ago

A, the Raikage of Kumo, was staring out the window at her village where lives were on her shoulders. A was an daunting woman with dark skin, short blonde hair combed back, great height and a muscular build. Her face was made into a stern expression with no room for humor, but if one would make past that they would see that she was actually quite an attractive women. She then eyed the area outside of Kumo's borders when she recalled the gorgeous young man that had entertained her. She never really had a thought for a member of the opposite sex, so she was rather surprised that she did. Especially in such a… caring manner, she made a wish to see him again, sometime soon. He was, after all, a traveling entertainer, so he'd probably come back some day. Maybe she could be nicer this time around.

"A-Sama!" C called out as she and her partner, Daiani, came bursting into her office. A looked at her bodyguards with surprise at their entrance and overall attitude, "What?" She said simply. She sent the two to go spy on Kirigakure a few days ago so she can be prepared to see if any hostilities between the rebels would boil over to her own village. That looks on their faces seemed to tell her so. "You remember that boy that was here? The one with the flute?" C went on.

"Naruto?" She said with her stony face, but inside her heart was racing. 'Was he in trouble?' she thought to herself. "He's…well, he is a HE right?" C asked. A was glaring at her now, "I'm pretty sure." A said coldly, "Why are you asking me about that?" C started to stammer, she too couldn't exactly explain what she saw that day. Daiani stepped forward, "That Naruto boy managed to activate a bloodline that we have never seen and defeated one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." She said.

A eye's went wide, "What?!" She shouted as lighting started to crackle lightly around her. "It's true!" C claimed, "We saw it ourselves!" A was shock beyond anything. Where could a boy, just a skilled musician and acrobat, learn to defeat a kunoichi? A legendary one at that. And how did he manage to activate a bloodline? Men lacked the charka to do so. What was Naruto? "Then what happened after he defeated the kunoichi?" She asked. "He ran off." Daiani said, "The swordswoman said something about the Mizukage issuing a warrant for his arrest. Do you think the Mizukage knew before or what?" The two question their kage.

A was silent in thought, 'What power does the boy have?' She thought, 'What made him so special?' She thought as an image of him flashed before her eyes. She closed her eyes and saw him again, on the street corner playing a sad tone on his flute. The first time she saw him…that first time she fell for someone. Her face turned red as she looked up, 'Where did that come from?!' she shouted at herself. "A-sama?" Daiani asked. A looked at her two bodyguards, "Send teams out to the other villages, I want to know where Naruto is and I want him brought to me immediately, Kumogakure is going to receive her first male ninja, her first…Shinobi." She said with a smile.

The two smiled back as they did their kage's bidding. A turned to look back at her village, her heart started to flutter more rapidly at the thought of Naruto coming back and staying.

* * *

At That Time, With the Kiri Rebels

In the tent of Terumī Mei, leader of the Kiri Rebels, she and some of her best were talking about strategy for taking the village from the Mizukage. The rebels were powerful on their own as most of them had a Kekkei Genkai, but their problem was fewer numbers and most of them lost moral due to the fact that most of them were fighting against friends, family or already lost someone close to them.

Beautiful, that was the first word that comes to most people's minds when they first see Mei. She had a voluptuous body with a striking, fair face that made her long, auburn hair tied into a knot on top. She had green eyes that usually had a gentle gleam in them, but during business or a fight they could be fixed into a state of uttermost seriousness. "Mei-san," Chōchō, one of Mei most loyal kunoichi and wielder of the sword Hiramekarei, whispered in her ear.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked over the map, "Your scout has returned and she has…odd news." She said. Mei nodded in understanding as she left, as she did several kunoichi nodded in her direction and she nodded back with a light smile. It wasn't long till she reached the tent where the scouts stayed, as she approached her spy, Utako. She bowed as Mei approached, she smiled at the girl. "What did you find?" Mei asked

Utako was silent, as if she was trying to exactly explain what she saw, "I saw Ameyuri Ringo chasing after a boy." She stated. Mei raised an eyebrow, she knew Ameyuri as an effective but very brutal women, "I don't see how Ameyuri's love life is going to help us." She said with disinterest. "No Mei-sama, you misunderstood. She was chasing after the boy so she could arrest him." She stated. This got Mei's attention, "Arrest him? For what?" She asked Utako shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but it appears that the Mizukage herself ordered it. So it must have been important, but even that wasn't the oddest thing." Mei eyed her more, "Go on." She said

"Ringo managed to get this boy and seemed ready to kill him, I was about to interfere but the boy managed to fight back and broke her nose in the process." She said, Mei's eyes went wide at that statement. "The boy also managed to get away from her, but this is where things get even stranger; the boy pulled out an explosive note and shot an arrow at Ringo, hitting the ground. She then started to yell at the boy about a Kekkei Genkai." Mei gasped, "A bloodline? Did you get a look at it?" She asked. Utako shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not, but whatever it was seemed to shake the boy. He finally got away by slicing the note with this." She said as she gave Mei the bladed ring weapon.

Mei studied it, she heard of chakrams being used as weapons during the First Kunoichi World War, but they were decommissioned due to the amount of training one had to do to master them and the fact that it was hard to hide them stealthily without cutting yourself. "What was the boy's name?" Mei asked. "I don't know, all I really know about him was that he was a traveling entertainer. He could be in Iwa by now." Utako said.

Mei studied the ring, Utako's story made her impressed and curious by this young man, she wanted to meet him in person. "Can you recall what he look like?" She asked. She smiled when she saw the faint blush on Utako's face. "I'm guessing that you do." Mei teased the Jinchūriki, making her blush more. "He isn't the kind of face a woman doesn't forget easily." Utako admitted, "He has blonde hair, spiky. Sun-kissed skin with whisker-like birthmarks on his face. Blue eyes, wears a white hood." She said. Mei nodded, "I'll be sure to send out scouts for him, Kirigakure will be under our control. With help from our newest…hmmm, we can't call him a Kunoichi now can we? How about…Shinobi? It's got a nice ring to it." She said with a smile.

* * *

Back In Konoha

Naruto awoke with his head ringing lightly looking at a ceiling of the master bedroom that was much too big for him. He groaned as he recalled what happen, so close…but no cigar, and now he was to wait around for another chance, most likely when he had to meet his sensei. When he heard a knock on his door Naruto jumped out of bed at that, and realized that he was bare-naked. He blushed deeply as he covered himself, "Naruto, are you there?" the female voice asked as the door open and the falcon ANBU walked in and saw Naruto in his birthday suited glory.

The Falcon ANBU instantly stopped and started and a lot of blood was oozing from her nose and out of the mask. Naruto blushed deeply as he grabbed the nearest thing, a clock, and chucked it at her, nailing the ANBU square in the face, "YOU CAN FUCKING KNOCK YOU KNOW!" He shouted as the woman got up and bowed, "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" she repeated as she left, "It's so big…" she said as Naruto gave her the best death glare he can. "SUMIMASEN!" the ANBU jumped out.

Naruto sighed, "So much for that idea…" He said to himself. He looked around and finally found his clothes, bow, and knife. He put it on. He went done to the kitchen and was surprised to see a bowl of Ramen there waiting for him with a note on it that read the following:

Dear Naruto-kun,

I heard that you've learned who your parents are. I'm sorry you had to learn about it this way and you are being forced into this life, but I'm sure you will make your parents very proud. I never told you, but I was close friends with your paternal mother. Minako and I were close friends during our childhood, but when we became genin we went our separate ways, but Minako has always been self-sacrificing and aided me and my clan more than once. Here's your favorite, at least when you used to live here; your taste may have changed, beef ramen. If you wish to talk, then remember you have many friends in the clans, one particularly is right next door.

Sincerely,

Hyūga Asahiko, Hyūga clan matriarch.

Naruto smiled faintly at that. He recalled the Hyūga family; they were the first people to hire him for some parties. They were a big part in him being able to leave the village since they paid him the most often and greatly. He recalled the clan head's daughters Hinata and Hanabi, they were both cute, but Hinata was very shy and Hanabi was very bossy. It made Hanabi cuter when she would pout and demand attention whenever he had some free time. He wished he could talk to Hinata more though given how they were close to age. He also recalled Nejiko, the niece of Asahiko. She didn't seem to like him very well; she always seemed to glare at him.

He heated the Ramen up and devoured it at a feverish pace. He loved Ramen, but he totally forgotten how godly Ramen Ichiraku's ramen was. He slurped it up within the 10 minutes. Before he got depressed and started to walk towards the door. When he opened it he groaned when he saw the bear ANBU with two handcuffs, "Is this really necessary?" He asked. "I apologize, but it is Ibuki's orders." She said.

"And what authority does Ibuki have over me?" He asked with disdain, "Hokage-sama named her your official supervisor and caretaker." The bear said as she pulled another pair, "…You've got to be fucking joking." He said as the ANBU placed them on his ankles. "Ibuki wanted to make sure that you can flip and jump around to get away." She said. Naruto cursed and swore under his breath.

The ANBU sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't take any pleasure in following these orders." She said as she made Naruto march. Naruto just grumbled and glare in anger and blush with humiliation. It only worse when he had to walk through the market area, the men were grinning at him like he got what was coming to him while the women gave him sympathetic looks. He did his best to just ignore them as he walked.

When he finally got to the training ground, his ankles and wrists hurt from the tight metal and restricted movement was making him anxious. He looked over at the bear ANBU that seemed to eye him, she seemed ready to tackle him down at any sudden movements. He sighed for the umpteenth time, "Can I have these cuffs removed?" He pleaded, "Not until your sensei gets here." She said again.'

He sighed again. "Naruto-kun?!" A female voice asked, he looked up at her and blushed slightly. The woman had black hair cut in a bowl style and dark eyes. She wore a green jumpsuit that clung to her body like a second skin that drew attention to her generous curves, along with an unzipped jōnin flak jacket. Naruto blushed faintly while he studied the woman. He wouldn't be surprised if you could see her nipples if it wasn't for the flak jacket, he could actually see the slight curves of her 'lower areas'. She also was carrying a pack.

He nodded at her response, "Yosh! I'm Maito Geiru & I'll be teaching you the youthful art of taijutsu!" She said as she set the pack down and undid his cuffs. Naruto groaned as he rubbed his hurting wrists and ankles. "So, shall we get started?" she said with a smile.

END

* * *

So here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it and I also wish you'll leave a review telling me who you want to see in the harem and what of the gender benders described so far. We hope to see you all on the next chapter.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

**YoukoTaichou.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou, story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter.

Author's note: Okay, if you have a question and you a guest on this site, meaning that you don't have a profile, and you leave me a review asking me a question. Then please leave me some way to answer you. Other than that, please review and enjoy.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_'_Means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu

**(HI)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note

Chapter 4:

Naruto's arms hurt… Actually that's an understatement, his arms felt like dead, lead weights. His shirt was torn up and his legs felt like they were numb beyond anything he ever felt before. Not even the run he made to Konoha a day ago made his legs this numb. He looked at the looks he was getting from everyone, men were glaring at him and women were staring at him approvingly. He could have sworn he some girls get nosebleeds, but that could because some part of his defined chest can be seen through the tears.

He wasn't exactly muscle-bound, but he was still impressively fit for civilian male. He's body promoted more speed, stamina, and flexibility than brute power and endurance, which is seemingly what Geiru was trying to do. The first thing she had him were do warm-ups… for super humans. How was he supposed to do 100 push-ups and then do 100 laps around the damn village followed by doing 100 squats while holding two heavy jugs of water in each hand? Then came the sparring, the brutal, painful sparring… with breasts… E bordering F sized to be more exact.

During their sparring session, Geiru thought it would be safe to take off her flak jacket since he took off his hood for their spar, Naruto probably wouldn't be so beat up if he couldn't actually see her nipples through the tight suit. So every time he dodged and tried to duck away from Geiru's attacks, her large breasts would sway around distractingly that he had to struggle to NOT get a nosebleed while trying to dodge punches and kicks. At the end of the day though, Geiru was very impressed with him.

She said that he moved at the speed that most kunoichi had to train for quite some time and his flexibility was nothing to underestimate. After the sparring, Geiru opened up the pack she brought over and showed off many of the weapons inside it. Many of what he only read in books: throwing axes, kusarigama and lot of shuriken. She gave him the pack and told him to try at least every weapon at least once to see what he could probably use while she went to Ibuki about the cuffs he had to wear.

So that was how he's first training session was. He started to dread what tomorrow would send his way. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the cat ANBU on the roof eyeing him to make sure he doesn't get away. He looked at the other side to see the falcon one from this morning there as well. He sighed deeply, 'Will I ever be able to leave this place?' He thought to himself. "Hey boy." A voice called out to him.

He looked up to see a woman with gravity defying silver hair. She had a mask covering her lower face and her forehead protector covering her right eye. She wore a flak jacket that jōnin wear over a black shirt covering her large D sized bust. She wore basic jōnin pants that highlighted her nice, long legs that ended in her shapely waist and nice ass. He noticed that she had an orange book in her hand. He groaned inwardly as he turned to her, "Yes?"

The woman smiled faintly at him, he assumed she was any way. It was hard to till with the mask, but her eye seemed to smile for her. "You look a lot like your paternal mother. Minako would be proud of you." She said as she crossed her arms under her bust. Naruto became serious glaring at her with a suspecting manner, "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Hatake Kasumi, I'm your ninjutsu sensei and a student of your paternal mother." She said.

He glared at her more, unknowingly making her smile more. "So, are you just going to give me that cute death glare or do you want to get some ramen with me? I'm paying." She said. Naruto lighten up at the mention of food, and ramen at that. "So what do you want to talk about? Sensei?" He said in an overly endearing manner. Kasumi nodded as she led the boy to Ramen Ichiraku. Kasumi ignored the jealous looks she was getting from the woman just as the ANBU left, leaving him in her hands.

Meanwhile

"Ano, are you sure this is okay, Ibuki-san?" A newly assigned kunoichi asked her superior at the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. She had a faint blush at the sight of the current state of the woman who tried to kick her superior's head in after crashing through the window. She was surprised how the scarred woman reacted and several of her comrades were in detaining the woman named Maito Geiru.

"The bitch tried to **Dainamikku Entorī (Dynamic Entry)** me because of the gaki's cuffs." Ibuki said as he armed crossed and smiled faintly at her handy work. It will put her in her place while not hurting her. In her experience, she learned that the female body responds more to pleasure then pain. Granted, on the job she preferred to use pain, but in this case torture by pleasure will do.

She watched as Geiru moaned wantonly like a whore against her ball-gaged mouth. Ibuki ordered to have her cunt and nipples cut out of the suit and to had a special lotion spread on her breasts and pussy, The lotion had a special heating and aphrodisiac effect on her making the jōnin instructor horny and antsy. She then ordered to have clips with small weights to be attached to her nipples and clit so the pressure would increase her pleasure. She then had a robe tied around her body in such a way that it would restrain her while teased her swollen clit with every movement, breath and even at any slight twitch. Her last act was to have seals placed on her so that she couldn't feel release while they were on her.

"Well…maybe she's right?" The kunoichi said earning her a glance from the woman that made her nervous. "I-I mean, you had the ANBU walk him through the crowd like a common criminal. I thought hokage-sama wanted him to be something that people could look up to?" Ibuki nodded at the kunoichi's question. "True, but the cuffs were to keep him restrained here. Sort of like a caged bird, you don't want it to go out into the world and get eaten by a cat. Also, Hiruko wanted to have the people see Naruto in that state."

"Why?" the kunoichi asked her superior. "Because that will give Jiyuna something to work with when she makes up her story." She said simply. The kunoichi gave her a confused look, "I don't follow." She said simply. Ibuki was silent for a moment, "No one really knows exactly what Naruto was doing out there in the world. The hokage wants to make him, shall we say, 'larger-than-life' so his stories can impress the civilians and if the other nations were to catch wind of him then it can be written off as a simple fictional story."

"I see…" She said as she stared at the woman as she moaned deeply. She was deeply pleased; the woman had a nice rack. She didn't notice that her superior was walking off, "Maybe I should apologize to the brat." She said with a small smile as she walked away.

At That Time

Ayame and her father marveled at the pace that Naruto devoured the many bowls of ramen. Kasumi was staring widely at him, 'He eats like Kushina, maybe even worse.' She thought to herself as Naruto downed the last bowl. "Man that was awesome!" he said as he patted his stomach. The owner chuckled at Naruto's response, "I'm glad that your taste hasn't changed so much after all these years." He said as he smiled at his long-time favorite customer. "Well that will never change; you still make the best food Teuchi-san." He said as he stretched with his huge grin on his face.

"Your maternal mother was a fan of this place too." Kasumi said as looked through her book. Naruto frown slightly at that, "So did you really know my parents?" He asked in a solemn manner. Kasumi closed her book as she took a serious tone, "Yes, Minako was my jōnin sensei along with my teammates Okiko and Rin." Naruto noted her tone; it was depressed, like she lost someone close. "So what can you tell me about my parents?"

"They were very lively people, wonderful people." She said, "There wasn't a person alive today that could hold a candle to them, I would have given my life for them." She said. Naruto looked down at the counter and smiled faintly, at least he know his parents were good people. "Can I ask you something else then Kasumi?" He asked. "Go ahead." She replied as Ayame and Teuchi left for the kitchen. "Am I a jinchūriki?" he asked suddenly.

Kasumi's eye went wide, "H-How do you know of that?" She asked rather harshly. "The kunoichi from Kiri wasn't the only one I've encountered on my travels." He said as he turned to her, "I once met these two kunoichi, back over on the border of the Land of Wind and the Land of Rivers."

Flashback

_Naruto was cooking a rabbit stew over a fire as he and two women wearing matching black robes with red clouds on them. One was named Hisa and the other was Kakuza. Hisa wore hers with it undid in the front that her mid-riff. Her breasts, that he estimated to be a mid D, were held back with bandages but were wrapped in a way that showed plenty of cleavage. She had silver hair that was slicked back and a rather interesting and honestly attractive shade of purple/pink in her eyes. The way she was sitting actually gave him a pretty good view of her underwear but he pretended that he didn't notice. She had a triple bladed scythe that looked pretty sinister. Kakuza wore a white head dress that hid most of her face and hid her face under a smoky dark mask. So what could be seen was that her eyes were unique, and in his opinion, beautiful. They were a bright green color but the rest of the eye was dark-red so it made the green stand boldly out against them and her tanned skin. Even though he didn't see much, he could have sworn he saw some stitches on her body._

_He encountered when they stumbled upon him while he was asleep. Luckily it seemed that they were on the run and just wanted to stay low, so basically Hisa just covered his mouth while some Sand Kunoichi went on by. They dragged him around the countryside for a while but finally found a place to stop, they then forced Naruto to make them dinner. So he hunted a rabbit and gathered some herbs and spices from the area. So as he cooked, he heard them talking about bijū and jinchūriki._

"_So these jinchūriki, what are they exactly?" He asked them as he poured them soup. Hisa and Kakuza ate without hesitation; it was like they didn't care if he might have poisoned the food. "Jinchūriki are human containers of powerful entities of pure charka called Bijū."Kakuza said as she pulled down her mask, he was right. She did have stitches, but she was very striking. Naruto gave her confused look, "Like the Kyūbi?" He asked._

_The two girls stopped and glared at him, "What do you know about the Nine-Tails handsome?" Hisa asked with a sadistic grin on her face that sent chills down his spine, "Only that it was destroyed by the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure." He answered honestly; he didn't have anything to hide. He started to get nervous as the two studied him more intently; they sat down and ate more of their soup._

"_Bijū can't be killed, not by humans anyway." Kakuza said as she sipped her soup, "This soup is pretty good boy, the ingredients must have been pricey." She said as she took another sip, enjoying the taste. Hisa gulped it down, "Yeah, this is some great shit!" Naruto blushed faintly at the praise, how did he go from being a captive to cook? "It didn't cost anything, the rabbit was killed and cleaned today and I just picked up some spices to make it taste better. It's not hard once you learn what's safe to eat and what isn't." He said as he poured himself a bowl._

_He jumped slightly when the two women gasped and turned their back on him. Naruto got paranoid and listened in on their whispers. "This kid has some skills we can use! This stuff is way better that they shitty sludge you make!" He heard Hisa whispered, "How about we keep him?" He could see Kakuza nod faintly, "As much as I want to kill you for that, I won't deny that he is useful, for a man. He knows how to cook and knows the area."_

"_Plus he's cute!" He heard Hisa squeal lightly and he blushed faintly. Kakuza seemed to lean in more, "I won't deny that he's pleasant to look at." She said as they both looked at him with small smiles. He blushed faintly as they went back to talking to themselves. "Ooooohhhh He's so cute! I just want to rape him! And cut him a little~" He heard her cooed. He started to slowly dump the soup back into the pot and got ready to disappear as he pulled his hood up._

"_Hey! I saw him first, so I get him first." He heard Kakuza snap at the silver haired woman who glared at her. He decided to sneak away quickly while they were distracted. "Please! Like he'd be interested in a stitched up bitch like you!" Hisa scoffed at her. Naruto was already a fair distance away as Kakuza sneered at her, "Like he'll be interested in a psycho hag like you with a blood fetish!" She snapped._

_Naruto didn't bother to hear more of the argument as he moved fast through the forest and streams. "Kunoichi are scary!" He hissed to himself._

Naruto told her what happened, minus the raping and fighting over him part. Kasumi seemed to have a look of concern in her eye as she sighed deeply. "Well I guess there isn't any point in lying, given how you put the pieces together yourself." She stated as she frown, or so he thought. "Yes. You are the holder of the Kyūbi." She said just as he frowned deeply. "But that doesn't make you a monster, you are the cage itself not the prisoner. Your mothers had no choice but to place it within you and you can be sure that your mothers would have used any other option that would have saved you and this village, but that was the only way." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Naruto wiped away a tear forming in his eye, "Thank you for telling me, Kasumi. At least there's one person who doesn't lie to me." He said as he walked to his home. Kasumi sighed heavily, "Sorry sensei." She said to herself.

Hours Later

Naruto was staring up at the ceiling in the master bedroom. His mind was filled with questions like when he first came back to Konoha. 'What is a jinchūriki exactly? What does this mean for me? Is that why the village hates me? WHAT'S ALL THIS FOR?!' He thought bitterly as he closed his eyes. The darkness of his eyelid comforted him a bit as his raging thoughts died down. That is until he heard his window open suddenly; he opened his eyes just in time to see a fist punch him square in the face and knocking him out cold.

At That Moment, in Otogakure.

Orika, former snake sennin of Konoha and leader of the newly established Otogakure in Oto no Kuni(Land of Sound), formerly Ta no Kuni(Land of Rice Paddies), looked over some of her notes for experiments when one of her spies returned. Orika was a breathtaking beauty with extremely pale skin and yellow snake like eyes with purple markings. Her traditional clothing and looks made her looks as if she was of nobility, but the yellow in her eyes was a fierce, calculating wickedness. "What news do you bring of me of Konoha?" She ordered as he spy bowed.

"Mistress, Mizuki was killed and Konoha has taken back the scroll." The spy said as she braced herself as she felt her master's wrath, "But I do have of other news!" She said the rage died down, "By all means, let's hear it." Orika hissed. "Konoha has a male, no older then 15, who can use charka." She said instantly. Orika eyes went wide, "Impossible!" she said angrily. "No such thing is possible!" The spy flinched at her anger, "O-Our sensor sensed strong charka within him and we all saw him keep up with Maito Geiru in Taijutsu! Mistress I swear what I speak is the truth!" She said.

Orika was silent as she thought to herself. There was no way a man can be a ninja, man lacked the charka to do such things a normal Kunoichi can do… unless. She smiled in a sinister manner, "You, go back and tell our eyes inside Konoha to keep an eye on this boy. Tell me everything she can about him." She ordered as the spy bowed and went to carry her orders out. Orika looked out to her village, "So my theories were right about you, Naruto-kun." She said to herself.

Meanwhile.

Naruto came to and the first thing he saw was the cat ANBU without her mask. He knew it was the cute because of the long purple hair. "W-What happen?" He said as his head ringed painfully. "You were kidnapped by some kunoichi from Iwagakure." She said simply. "W-What?" he said with disbelief. The cat ANBU turned and showed him the corpse of the dead woman. He didn't recognize her; she had bluish black hair that was cut short with her forehead protector with the sign of Iwa on it. "Why would she kidnap me?" He asked as he squirmed out of her arms to take a look at the woman.

The ANBU pulled out a bloodstained document, "It seems that the Kage of Iwagakure caught wind of you and ordered your capture." She said as she showed him it. He snatched it out of her hands and read it. It was true, in black and white before him. "No….how? How can this be?" he said as his hands shook with anger as he ripped the document. "I need to get you back to the village, there's no way to tell when more will come or if the other villages know about you." She said as she placed a hand on his back, "I'm sorry, but this is the end of the life you once knew."

END

Tada! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to see you all next chapter and please leave a review telling me how bad my writing is and what girls you want to see in the harem! Also, leave the girl that you want to see Naruto bound with next chapter and leave me a song that Naruto should sing next chapter. Something kinda depressing but not overly, Thanks for reading!

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou.


	5. Greatness Forced Onto

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

Story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou, story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter.

Author's note: Enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. Also, please vote over at the poll on my profile. Oh! And to make things clear: Naruto is 15 years old so far, not 12. We messed up the years on the first chapter, so to be clear and make this point across: Naruto is 15, NOT 12. Enjoy and thanks to those who voted!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' Means thinking

Hi means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

HI means jutsu

(Hi) means jutsu translation

(Hi) means Author's Note. If numbered, it's on the bottom & is likely a link.

Chapter 5: Greatness Forced Onto

It has been 2 weeks since Iwagakure's kidnapping attempt on Naruto Uzumaki, and the ninja forces were still getting over the initial rage and panic of such an event. Hiruko was surprised that she managed to avoid an all-out war erupting from this; even the kunoichi council were up in arms. But she luckily managed to get an audience with the Kage of Iwagakure, an old, short woman with a large nose. She claimed that it was a forgery, and all the evidence suggested otherwise. The signature wasn't right and the seal didn't match the seal of Iwagakure, so relieved yet defeated, she returned to Konoha.

And here she was, right in the middle of a meeting with Naruto's four sensei. Along with Maito Geiru and Hatake Kasumi, Naruto's taijutsu and ninjutsu teachers, there was also Yūhi Kurenai and her own daughter, Asuna Sarutobi. Kurenai was an attractive woman with red, wine eyes and long, raven hair that was in an alluring mess. She had a midsized D bust and wore a white vest with black lines. Asuna was a lively girl with short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. She had a free feel about her as she wore a modified jōnin outfit that clung to her large C bust & showed a good deal of cleavage. She had a small cigarette in her mouth, a habit that Hiruko wished she'd drop, though she wasn't in any position to complain considering her pipe. They were Naruto's Genjutsu and Ninjutsu-Taijutsu Collaboration sensei.

"So how is Naruto's progress?" She asked as she took a hit from her pipe.

"In a word: amazing." Asuna said as put out her cigarette, she know how much her smoking habit annoyed her hypocrite mother.

"YOSH!" Geiru added, "NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN LIKE A RAGING PHOENOIX IN THE SUN!" The others stared at her as Kasumi sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. She swore that the woman probably ate paint chips as a kid.

"Naruto's skills are vastly improving," Kurenai said, "He uses the Kage Bunshin with a lot of skill. I assumed you have something to do with that, Kasumi-san." She said as she turned to the silver-haired woman.

"Yes, I figured since we have a deadline it would be a lot easier if he learned exactly what the jutsu he learned could really do." She said passively with her eye-smile.

"I see," Hiruko said, "care to go into details about his current level?" the kage asked.

"Naruto's chakra natures are wind, lightning, & fire. I'm sure his Kekkei Genkei had something to do with it." Kasumi started, "With the Kage Bunshin, he has already learned several genin to chūnin level jutsu, I also taught him the Chidori (One Thousand Birds)." This earned gasps from the others; she couldn't help but smugly smile under her mask.

"How long did that take?" Hiruko asked with interest.

"To be honest, it took him about a couple of days to master it with about 10 clones working on it." She answered, "I have to admit, the boy's got a future." She said with approval.

Hiruko couldn't help but smile faintly at the news.

"YOSH! NARUTO'S MASTERY OF THE Gōken (Strong fist) IS PURE EVIDENCE OF HIS TRUE FLAMING YOUTH!" the tight green jumpsuit wearing kunoichi screamed while her eyeballs turned to flames.

Hiruko sighed, "Geiru, I respect your passion, but please stop with the screaming or else I'll send you back to Ibuki." She said wearily.

Geiru turned a shade of pale before a very bright pink as she crossed her legs and tried to hide her growing wetness between her legs with a small "Eep! Ahem, he's basically a handsome, blonde-haired Lei." She said simply, "He's already rather close to opening the gates." She stated. "I have him working on the first gate."

Hiruko nodded with intrigue, "I understand that Genjutsu is he's weakest skill." She asked the red eyed woman.

"Yes, granted he isn't totally weak at it, a mid-chūnin at best, but he could use some improvement. I also think that with a few more weeks with training with me and we'll be a low-jōnin." She stated with a faint blush.

"Is the infamous Ice Queen getting attached to the boy?" Asuna teased.

Kurenai's blush deepen as she glared at her secret girlfriend, "Shut up Asuna-chan." She sneered.

Asuna laughed slightly at her, "Relax, Kurenai-chan. It's cute that you've grown to like someone." Kurenai didn't respond as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Anyway, I'll say I'm very impressed with Naruto. His weapons training is very astounding, I was surprised by his choice of weapons though."

"What do you mean?" Hiruko asked.

"Well you told me that he was an archer, but he's chosen some interesting weapons to use. For close range he has Sabre-Claws(1), Tiger-Claws(2), Axes(3), Double-headed spear(4). For mid & long range, he has a Collapsible Bow & Arrows(5) along with a Chakram(6) as you already know, and a Kusari-fundo(7). He's also been practicing with either a pair of bokken(Wooden swords in the shape of a katana.) or just one.

Asuna stated, "None the less he had next to no trouble learning how to apply chakra to both his weapons and taijutsu. He also seems to be teaching himself seals since I took a good look at that strange hood that he wears sometimes."

"I take you that you learned where he got those clothes?" she asked. She was surprised that they all shook their heads.

"Naruto-kun… doesn't like to talk to us." Asuna said solemnly.

"Talk? We're lucky if we get a grunt or a sigh out of him." Kurenai said.

"It does make sense, we ARE forcing him into becoming a… what was it called? A shinobi?" Kasumi said as she started to open her little orange book.

Geiru nodded with a solemn, "It is sad to think of it like that."

Hiruko frowned, she knew that she wasn't being fair but in the long ran it will all work out. She knew it in her gut. "So, do you all agree that Naruto is ready for team assignments?" she asked.

The four looked at each other as they thought deeply about it for a few minutes.

"Yes." Asuna said, "I'm sure he's more than ready." The others nodded their approval.

Hiruko smiled faintly, "Good. Good." She said as she inhaled some of her pipe.

The four jōnin looked at each other. "There is one issue that has been bothering us," Kasumi started, "Just who exactly is Naruto's team members and jōnin instructor. Aren't the teams already sorted?"

"Yeah, I get the newest InoShikaChō trio." Asuna started.

"I get Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kira and Aburame Shizukana." Kurenai said.

"I have youthful Rock Lei, Tenten and Hyūga Nejiko." Geiru said with a proud smile on her face.

"And I've got Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuki and Sai." Kasumi said.

Hiruko nodded in understanding, "Naruto will be teamed up with Yakushi Kabuko & Kurama Yakumo with Mitarashi Anko as their instructor."

"Anko?" Kurenai said, "You got her to leave the Torture and Interrogation Force?"

Hiruko nodded, "It wasn't hard, I just told her the situation and she was more than happy to accept my offer."

"I see, but are you sure about those two? Yakumo does sometimes have those times when Ido(8) comes out, and Kabuko, well there is just something not right about her." Kurenai said.

"I understand your concern, but Yakumo has been able to maintain control of Ido for the most part and Kabuko's file is clean." Hiruko said. "That will be all for now, I have to meet with the kunoichi council." She said as the four left.

Many Hours later.

Kurenai Yūhi was out that night, going home. She was with Anko and Asuna for some drinks and dango. She was surprised by how excited Anko was in training the first male ninja, almost to the point that she was growing concerned for the boy. She surprised herself, in that she too had grown concerned for the boy. It wasn't that she was a cruel person or that she never felt concern; it was just that she was surprised at how she developed it so quickly for a boy she has only known for about 3 weeks, and not even that well.

She knew that when she first met him that he was someone very special and he had his both his mothers' good looks, more from his paternal mother but she wasn't complaining. She, like every young girl in her generation, had a nearly fangirly crash on the fourth hokage. She blushed and shook her head as she thought back to those days; she was nearly as bad as Ino and Sakura were for Sasuki. Kurenai sighed in embarrassment; she was in such a phase during those times.

As she got older she started to find man just as physically appealing as woman, but she couldn't emotionally find anything attractive in a man. They were just too perverted and true, though her relationship with Asuna didn't rest her case. At most times, Asuna was just as perverted as a certain toad sage or snake user, but they never took their relationship very far. They played with each other and experimented, but they never used the futanari no jutsu. They both agreed that it wasn't the right time.

She sighed as she thought about it. She also could see that her girlfriend also developed a certain care for the blond, like the time she and her agreed to share Naruto's training time for two days. She saw how Asuna would stare at his ass or his pecks when he had his shirt off. Though she can't blame her, Naruto had a nice ass. She blushed just as she heard something. It sounded like… someone torturing a cat with nails on a chalkboard in the background.

Nature, nurture, heaven and home!

Sum of all and by them driven to conquer every mountain shown!

But I've never crossed the river!

She followed the voice around the corner, she saw Naruto staggering back and forth. She noticed that he had a bottle of sake in his hand. She watched as he took a deep drink from it before he started to sing again.

Brave the forest, brave the stone!

Brave the icy wind and fire!

Her ears started to hurt, she heard him play the flute like a master musician but his singing voice was atrocious. Maybe it was because he was drunk, but she really should stop it.

Braved and beat them on my own, yet I'm helpless by the river!

Naruto dropped his bottle as he staggered once more. He turned to get it till he saw her standing there; his eyes lighten up in his drunken stupor. "Heeey, what's new Kurenai-sensei!?" he called out.

"Naruto-kun, you're too young to be drinking." She stated as she picked up the bottle, it was empty. "Where did you get this anyway?" she asked with concern.

She jumped when Naruto placed a finger to her red lips shushed her. "I stole it from my father's…mother's…the woman with the penis…what do you call it? A pa..paternal…."

"Paternal mother?" she offered.

Naruto slapped his knee, "That's it! *hiccup* my paternal mother's…who had a penis…stash." He said in his drunken state.

Kurenai frowned at this, "How much did you drunk?"

Naruto was silent as he started to count on his fingers, "this many!" he said as he showed 4 fingers.

"Okay that's it!" Kurenai said as she broke the bottle against the floor.

"Heeeeyyyyyy I was drinking that…..I think…" He pouted as he started to tumble over.

Kurenai managed to catch him, "you're too young to drink Naruto-kun."

"Old enough to murder, old enough to drink!" Naruto sneered at her.

Kurenai frowned at that, "Look, I know life isn't fair, but we must deal with what we've got."

"Whatever…." he said bitterly.

Kurenai frowned more, "Mind staying with me tonight?" she asked with a blush.

"Sure…I don't know where my house is." He admitted with a stupid grin.

Kurenai blushed as she led him to her home and then her bedroom. The moment his head hit the pillow of her bed he passed out, 'Poor boy can't hold his alcohol.' She thought as she stripped away her clothes. She put on her night clothes, a white top and simple bottoms. She was very reluctant in joining him in bed, but he was dead asleep, what's the worst that could happen? She settled close to him in the bed as she closed her eyes.

At that Time in Iwagakure.

The kage of Iwa studied the document that Hokage of Konohagakure delivered to her. She honestly never heard of this ' Uzumaki Naruto' nor would she care enough to want him, what use could a man have for her? Or for Iwagakure that she was eager to wage a war for one? In fact, why would there be a war over this? It wasn't like the boy was the son of the Fire Daimyo or anything…right? She also saw the dead kunoichi that was sent to kidnap this Naruto, but she didn't have any record of her nor did any of her own recognize her.

So it wasn't hard to figure out that someone wanted war between the two villages, but who? It wasn't a secret that Iwa and Konoha had less than stable relations, more so than the other villages, but they did try their best to avoid a pointless war. So who? The obvious choices were Kumogakure and Kirigakure, but Kiri was busy waging its own civil war to do something this devious and her spies in Kumogakure gave her reports that they were more focused on building their own strength. So who would do this?

As she lay deep in thought, her granddaughter entered her office. Her granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, was a lovely young woman. She had pink eyes and black hair with growing curves, fine hips and a decently large B cup bust. She would make a lovely woman in the future, but if there was one thing the Kage will think were her granddaughter's flaws were her pride and arrogance, she was skilled but the kage grew annoyed at her constant snaps about her age and bad back & hips.

"I'm going home, grandmother. Try and not to break a hip!" She said as she left.

The kage rolled her eyes, "Night, hey before you go, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Do you recall that blond with the flute? He was captured when he's ties to Konoha were revealed. He somehow escaped." She said giving her grandchild a studying look.

Kurotsuchi blushed with both nervousness and the image of the handsome blond go through her head. She recalled him all too well, that's what happens when a girl falls in love with someone at first sight. "Y-Yeah I know of him, what about him?" She said as she turned her face away with her arms crossed.

The kage rolled her eyes; she knew that her granddaughter was smitten with that man and may have possibly freed him. But she couldn't punish her over just a gut feeling; she wasn't a bitch, not that much of one anyway. "Do you recall his name?" She asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, why? Is there something wrong?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Nothing, have a good night." The kage said as she went back to work.

"Riiight, night." Kurotsuchi said as she left.

The kage thought more about this, could the blond musician and the Naruto in the document be the same? It does seem like a pretty generic name. She thought more about it, if they were the same then why would the hokage risk and confront her about kidnapping a drifter, a mere musician? Did he have sensitive information of Konoha? Was he relative of someone important to the Hokage or even the Daimyo? Or maybe there was something else? Something much more important or fascinating, her interest was growing by the minute.

A Few Minutes in Konohagakure.

Kurenai let out a moan when she left warmth wrap around her waist and slowly teased her bare breasts. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as Naruto's hands started to grope and teased her harden, light pink nipples. She gasped as he started to pinch them lightly, "N-Naruto! Wh-What are you doing?!" She said as she panted lightly, he had the hands of a god!... maybe it can from all that flute playing.

She felt Naruto stirred lightly, "Hmmmmm marshmallows?" He whispered dreamily.

Kurenai looked out of the corner of her eye to see him still dead asleep. She gasped as one of his hands went into her bottoms, which were getting wet, and started to tease her cunt. She started to squirm; he had a tight hold of her while he slept. She bit her lip with pleasure as two fingers entered her warm depth. "N-Naruto! Stop it!" she begged as she let out a deep pleasurable moan.

Naruto started to mumble about something in his sleep as he played with her hard nipples with one hand and the other hand as fucking her with now three fingers in her cunt. Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head as Naruto's thump started to tease her clitoris as his fingers were going in and out like she was his personal flute. She gasped as she felt something hot, fleshy and warm poking her exposed anal hole.

"NOOOOO!" She shouted as she came from his fingers. Her sudden scream woke Naruto up just in time for her to punch his lights out so he sprawled on the floor. She started to pant from her orgasm and sudden violent surge. She looked down and saw that Naruto's fingers were out of her, and dripping with her release, and he was flatten out. She sighed heavily as she took the hand that finger fucked her to release and wiped it on her sheets, that was one thing she'll definitely have a hard time explaining in the morning, before she dragged him and placed him on the couch.

She returned to her own room but no matter how hard she can she could never get rid of dreamily smile on her face, 'I just got finger-raped and I'm happy about it?! What the fuck is wrong with me?!' she mentally shouted, 'Oh Kami, I'm turning into a pervert!'

END

Links

(1)Sabre-Claws: riddick. wikia wiki/Ulaks

(2)Tiger-Claws: inuyasha. wikia wiki/File:SuikotsuIntro. jpg

(3)Axes: allninjagear throwing-axe/ninja-throwing-axe

(4)Double-headed Spear: youtube watch?v=Nz5rx6o6Vt8

(5)Collapsible Bow: img. amiami. jp/images/product/review/121/FIG-KAI-3808_18. Jpg

-comicvine hawkeye/29-1475/all-images/108-203384/hawkeye_002/105-2335769/

(6)Chakram: hercxena. wikia wiki/Chakram, the Dark Chakram

(7) Kusari-fundo: heavenlyswords product. php?productid=20834

(8) Ido(Id): wikipedia wiki/Id,_ego,_and_super-ego#Id

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you also leave a review! I also have links on my profile where you can see some of the gender benders if you have a hard time imaging them in your head. You can also see those links on Nightmare Around Winter's profile as well. If you know a picture of a gender bender that we don't have, then please give us the link.

-In order for a link to work right, just put spaces after the dots, as seen above.

Thanks for reading from,

YoukoTaichou

And

Nightmares Around Winter


	6. Step One

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou.

Author's Note: I have a poll over on my profile asking if harems should be a character to choice in either manga/anime that have harem as a genre(Sekirei, Highschool Dxd, To-Love Ru, Rosario + Vampire, etc) & in selections that have a large number of harems in them(Naruto, Harry Potter, Ranma 1/2, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer).

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' Means thinking

**Hi means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**

**Hi means jutsu**

**(Hi) means jutsu translation**

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

**Chapter 6: Step One**

Asuna Sarutobi knocked on the door to her girlfriend's, Kurenai Yūhi, apartment. She had a small bag with her; they may have 'celebrated' their one year anniversary of their secret relationship but the REAL fun was soon going to happen. She knocked again but this time Kurenai opened the door.

"Hey sexy," Asuna said as she kissed her deeply before she walked in. "How are you?"

Kurenai brought a finger to her lips, going "Shh." Asuna gave her a confused look, till Kurenai pointed over to her couch where history's first shinobi was sleeping heavily.

"Oh-ho, cheating on me with a young, energetic stud now?" Asuna teased with a slight grin. Kurenai blushed deeply at that when the memories of her late night flooded her mind.

"N-No! Of course not!" She said a little too fast as her blush deepened.

Asuna smiled as she sniffed the air, "Making breakfast?" She asked.

Kurenai jumped a bit as she went back to her kitchen, where some bacon, toast and waffles were being made. "Y-yeah, it's almost done," she said as she focused on making food so Naruto's dream fingerbang drifted from her mind, but her lower regions were growing wetter at the thought. Asuna grinned as she pulled down Kurenai's pants. "W-What are you doing?" She stuttered as she felt Asuna caress her ass.

Asuna teased her ass as she spread her cheeks apart and played with her tight hole. Kurenai 'meeped' as she felt Asuna's finger penetrate her ass and her fingers slid into her wet cunt. "You're so wet Kurenai-chan." Asuna said as she kissed her.

Kurenai broke this kiss. "Naruto is right behind us!" She called out quietly.

"We've got a nice bedroom, let's use it," Asuna said as her teasing got stronger. Kurenai's legs started to turn to rubber as she started to pant heavily. Asuna was skilled at this as she knew all of her weak spots, but Naruto's fingers last night had been better. She buckled against the ministrations as she leaned over the counter and let Asuna have her way with her. Asuna grinned as she licked and nipped at Kurenai's neck.

"O-Okay, but first let me fix breakfast first, I don't want the place burning down," she pleaded.

Asuna grinned as she reached into her bag and pulled out a large double-ended dildo. "I'll get started," she said as she left for the bedroom with a sway in her hips.

Naruto's head throbbed with pain as he woke up. He looked around the strange apartment as he sat up. His nose inhaled the heavy sent of food making his stomach growl like a ravenous beast. In his hunger he wolfed down the nearest piece of food his eyes could land on, but as his senses grew clearer he could hear sounds coming from the bedroom. With some bacon in his mouth, he walked over to the door. He pressed an ear to the door and the sounds turned out to be lusty and primal noises.

He blushed deeply. While he had a strong feeling that Kurenai and Asuna were…imitate, he had no idea how exactly relationships between two kunoichi worked. He just assumed it was like between a man and a woman... kinda… sort of… maybe? His young teenaged brain started to get the best of him as he listened intently to the two women's moaning. He blushed deeply at what he imagined what was going on behind that door.

Asuna was thrusting the double-ended sex toy into Kurenai like she was fucking her. Asuna's cunt was being stimulated in such a manner as well as the sex toy pushed and pulled out of her with every thrust she made into Kurenai. She started to moaned like a slut as she pumped into Kurenai, whose equally shameless moans egged her on to go harder.

Kurenai's eyes were closed as she felt Asuna fucking her cunt for all it was worth. Her pleasure was growing more and more as she neared her end, but she just couldn't stop imagining that it was Naruto ravaging her like a mere sex toy. She and Asuna have been making love for thirty solid minutes. She wouldn't be lying if it wasn't for the fact that she had only made it this long because of her fantasy of the blond shinobi fucking her. She would feel guilty later though.

Asuna closed her eyes as she neared her end. She felt her pleasure grow as she imagined Naruto underneath her as she pumped up and down on his cock. She didn't know why though; he was handsome yes, but she never really had an interest in males. She kept moaning loudly as she picked up the pace.

"NARUTO!" The both screamed out as they came madly. They blushed furiously as they just heard what they screamed out.

"I HEARD THAT!" They jumped as Naruto shouted from behind the door, followed by the sounds of a door slamming shut.

"Well… this is bad," Asuna said with a heavy blush.

"Yep," Kurenai agreed. "So… should we go after him or do you want to sit and talk about…well…us?"

Asuna and Kurenai blushed deeply but only Asuna laughed uneasily.

* * *

At That Time

Naruto was storming, due to the migraine from his hangover and his shock at what he had just heard. He never considered himself to be particularly handsome but he knew he was better looking than normal civilian males, but he never thought he'd be someone that woman would fantasize about when they're in the middle of… fornicating. He blushed madly at that thought. As he stomped on by he didn't notice how some of the civilians stared at him.

He went on till he came to his house, but was surprised by the sight on his doorstep. Right there in front of him was a small basket, with an assortment of sweet fruits and meats, along with a long black case. He dropped to a knee as he picked up a note that came with the gifts. It said the following:

"I'm sure you will use this to its full potential, good luck.

With Love,

Your Secret Admirer."

It was then Naruto looked at the bottom and recognized the symbol of Kirigakure. He looked around in a paranoid manner; he still remembered the crazy swordswoman from before. He picked up the basket and sneaked into his home. There he sat down on a couch and opened the black case. He gasped at the blade that was inside it before he retrieved it. The blade was long and slender like a needle with bandages as a handle. It gleamed with the expertise in which it was made from and, no doubt, wielded with.

He smiled faintly at the blade. He gave it a few swings, feeling that the blade was more for stabbing rather than slicing as most blades would do. He put in back in the box; he didn't want any prying eyes to see this blade. No doubt it would be stolen if he left it out in the open, so he hid the blade underneath his bed, which he then crawled into. His head started to ache again as he laid it on his pillow. He just wanted to rest his head, and maybe just sleep the day away.

He had his test and team assignment in two days. He was surprised that he was actually accepting it; it was sort of like accepting death. First comes denial, then comes anger, followed by bargaining; he actually asked Hiruko if he could just stay in the village and NOT be a ninja, but as expected she said no. After that was depression and lastly came acceptance. He groaned at that, but what could he do? It was obvious that by now people outside of Konoha knew what he could do.

Hiruko told him that Iwa wasn't the real power behind his kidnapping, so that meant someone else was. And he wasn't exactly eager to meet them. Kiri still wanted to arrest him last he knew, the blade might be a peace offering to him or maybe it was something to use when they came for him. He didn't know about the situation in Kumo or Suna or even in the smaller hidden villages he knew about. So as far as he was concerned they each could have a small army waiting for him and the second he got out of Konoha would be their time to strike.

Or what about those women with the black robes with clouds? The two that he met didn't seem to know he was a jinchūriki, but he only figured it out not that long ago himself. As far as he knew there could be a pair of them waiting for him too. Maybe it was even Hisa and Kakuza since they probably remembered his face. Or it could be someone in his very village, hidden in plain sight.

He groaned, his paranoia was giving him a migraine as he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Two Days Later.

A classroom at the Kunoichi Academy was vivid with activity. Several girls, after just completing the genin test last night, were eager to get assigned onto teams and prove themselves to their families and villages and have their names know in glory.

"Sasuki-chaaaan!" Two girls, a blonde with blue eyes named Ino and a pinkette with green eyes named Sakura, squealed as they launched themselves at a brooding girl with black hair and onyx eyes. Ino was an attractive girl with a decent C sized bust behind a purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead-protector around her waist as a belt. Her platinum blond hair and fair skin made her the spitting image of her father. Sakura was an equally attractive girl, but with a smaller bust, as she wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead-protector which she used to accentuate her face.

"Hey! I was here first Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted at the blond who sneered back.

"No! I was here first billboard brow!" Ino shouted back.

"Oh Kami, they're at it again!" Kira Inuzuka claimed as she slammed her head on her desk. Kira was a girl with a feral yet charming appearance with wild spiky brown hair and black canine-like eyes with the red fang markings of her clan on her cheeks. Her small dog companion barked in agreement. She wore a sleeveless grey hooded coat with a brown fur trim that covered her small C breasts with matching arm & leg guards along with black biker shorts. Her forehead-protector was on her forehead.

"How troublesome," Shika Nara said tiredly as she drifted to sleep, or tried to. Shika wore an open short sleeved grey jacket with green edges with a tan mesh bodysuit that outlined her D sized breasts and short brown skirt. Her hair was in a pineapple-like jet-black ponytail. She had dark eyes that gleamed with both laziness yet brilliance. She had an annoyed expression but it didn't deny that she had both of her mothers' good looks.

Sasuki started to sneer at the two girls that were fighting over her. "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" She snapped. The two girls jumped at their idol's anger. "I KEEP TELLING YOU TWO, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU!" Sasuki was definitely among the best looking girls among the genin, which was saying quite a bit giving how all of them were attractive in their own ways. She had her clan's onyx eyes with lightly pale skin and black hair with slight spikes in the back that between her neck and shoulders. She wore a wide-neck kunoichi mini-dress with high slits on the sides. She also wore mostly handless black elbow-gloves and what looked to be a cross between thigh-highs and sandals(1). She had a small D sized chest.

The two girls started turned to her. "W-Why Sasuki-chan?" Sakura asked tearfully.

"Yeah! What's wrong with us?!" Ino asked with anger rather than sadness.

Sasuki rolled her eyes. "For one, I like men, and ONLY MEN," she started. "Second, I find you two annoying." Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped at that. "And the last and most important reason, is that you both are too weak for me!" She snapped.

Ino and Sakura just stood there dumbly as if Kami himself/herself just came down and bitch-slapped each of them. "Ouch," Kira said as she leaned over to Hinata, "that's gotta hurt." Hinata just nodded shyly as she watch the two girls walk to a desk in a depressed state. Hinata was a girl with a regal sense of beauty. She had bluish dark hair and the pale, pupil-less eyes of her clan. Her baggy hoodie hid her mid-sized D bust that she was very embarrassed about.

She never really talked to the two girls, but she did feel sorry for them. She wished she would never feel the sting of rejection from the one person she loved, though she started to frown when she thought about him. How he may never come back.

It wasn't long till the chūnin teacher, Iriko Umino, walked into the room. The new genin went silent as she walked in. Iriko had dark skin with a scar that ran across the bridge of her nose. She wore the basic chūnin jacket with a small DD chest and brown hair in a ponytail. She was a very attractive woman with kind, dark eyes. She had a small smile on her face as she looked over her former students. "So this is it," she told them. "The day you all meet your teammates and your jōnin instructors." Most of the girls in the class room smiled widely with pride at that.

But things soon changed when an ANBU wearing the falcon mask walked in. The girls instantly started to whisper amongst themselves, even the ones famous for their silence. The ANBU whispered something into Iriko's ear; they noticed how the teacher's face took on a surprised look. "Y-You're serious?" She asked the ANBU.

The ANBU nodded deeply as she turned to the door and gestured to someone outside. They girls gasped at who walked in. It was a male with long, spiky gold hair with sun-kissed skin and bright blue eyes. He had a handsome face with whisker-like marks. He wore a black baggy version of ninja pants with a red-orange shirt with a black unbuttoned short-sleeve shirt. He looked at the girls with a very faint blush from the attention he was getting but was studying them intently as well.

The ANBU walked out leaving the man in the room with the girls staring at him openly, drooling slightly, or a combination of the two. "So care to introduce yourself to your fellow um… kunoichi?" Iriko asked. Immediately the girls let out a shout.

"Kunoichi?!"

"THAT'S A GIRL!?"

"IF THAT'S A GIRL THEN I WOULD GO GAY FOR HER!"

Naruto blushed deeply at that. "No, I'm a boy!" He stated. The girls instantly went silent again, right before how they charged him.

"You're a guy?!" Asked one girl as they surrounded him.

"I'm going to be a ninja," he said.

"What?" Sasuki asked with a sneer at him.

Naruto looked over and saw her glaring at him with her arms crossed. "Yeah, I can mold chakra, so I was forced to be here," he said.

Sasuki sneer grew more. "Men don't have a place here. You belong in a kitchen."

Naruto grinned sarcastically. "I wish, but it's my curse."

The two glared daggers at each other for a few moments till a girl with a long ash grey ponytail and circular glasses with a kind appearance stepped between them. "Now now, let's be nice to the first ever male ninja in history." She said to Sasuki before turning to Naruto. "I for one am glad to meet you…" She paused as she waited for his name.

He smiled, the girl was slightly taller than him, meaning that she was probably older, and was fairly good looking. She wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, tight dark purple pants, and blue sandals. She wore her forehead-protector in the normal noted that she had a fairly nice bust; he guessed it was a small D. She had a nice smile that made his heart flutter a bit; he would be lying if he said he wouldn't be able to fall for her. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

There were several gasps as he heard the girls whispering. "Namikaze, like the Fourth?" He heard one say.

"I was born between Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minako. My father was the Fourth," he clarified as he turned to the feral Inuzuka girl who said it. He noted that the girl blushed deeply as he studied her. "That's another reason why I'm here, since I'm the only living member of two clans who can use chakra, I'm legally bounded to be a 'shinobi', as I believe the term is."

"Shinobi?" Ino said as she leaned in.

Naruto noted the hungry look in her eyes. "Y-Yes, that's what the Third started calling me," he said.

"Mendokusē, no offense, but can you prove it?" Shika asked. "It's a rather wild claim."

Naruto smiled making her blush before he did a series of hand signs. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)!**" There were several poofs of smoke from behind them. They all turned and gawked at the sight of several Narutos in the back either standing or sitting in desks. The lead center one waved his hand faintly before they disappeared. "Is that good enough?" He asked.

They all nodded dumbly just as Iriko started to cough loudly. "Now girls…and boy, please take your seats while you wait for your sensei to show up."

"Hang on," said a girl with pale, almost white, skin and short black hair, before asking, "can I ask Naruto-kun one thing?" Iriki nodded as the girl walked up to him. Naruto noted that there was something off about her, she was strange for some reason. She wore a small black sleeveless top with red accents on the edges that highlighted her C breasts that had qipao-style neck and shorts of the same dark color with matching red accents. Her black eyes seemed to shine against her black hair.

"So what do you want to ask me?" He asked as she got closer.

She didn't say anything, before grinning widely and pulling down his pants and underwear leaving his 12 inch dick to be seen by the rest of the girls. "Oh my, he's really a…he," Sai said. "He's quite large!" She giggled. The rest of the girls were either passed out from their nose bleeds or so shocked by what they saw that their brains overloaded and left all cognitive thought behind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Naruto shouted as he quickly brought his pants back up. Sai was giggling like a perverted old woman. "Now now don't hide such a blessing," she teased.

The pink-haired girl come up from behind the girl named Sai. "Clean up your act baka!" She shouted.

Sai groaned. "OW! That hurt Sakura!" She whined.

"Well you just don't yank down people's pants!"

"Ehhhh you're no fun."

"ENOUGH!" Iriko shouted using her infamous Demon Head Jutsu, making all the girls cower in their seats. Naruto just sat next to a wall and a girl wearing a thick coat with a high collar that seemed to have an insect wing-sheath look to it. She had messy dark brown hair held up with her forehead-protector, along with a set of sunglasses. Naruto smiled faintly at her, but didn't see the blush the girl had when she saw his smile and the image of his… flesh-stick burned into her eyelids.

It wasn't long till Asuna walked in with her characteristic cigarette in her mouth. "Alright, where's Team 10?" She called out. Ino, Shika and Chō of the Akimichi clan walked down. Asuna looked over them and nodded; she then looked up and saw Naruto shying away from her. A faint blush crawled up into her face. "You go ahead and meet me at Team 10's training grounds," she said. They nodded as they left while Asuna walked over to Naruto.

Naruto instantly hid his face from her when he heard her voice. "Sooo, I see you here Naruto-kun," Asuna said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sakura asked.

Asuna smiled at her. "Yep, it took me and three other Jōnin to train him to what he is today. It wasn't easy, but I think we did a good job, it was sort of a test before we could become teachers, to make sure we knew what we were doing." she said as she gave Naruto a hard but friendly smack on the back.

Naruto tried his best to ignore her and the very, very, very red blush he had on his face. He still recalled what happened two days ago. Asuna walked out before giving Naruto a quick wave and a wink that he didn't acknowledge. It wasn't long till Kurenai came in; there was a little greeting but it was even more awkward than with Asuna. It was more like a competition on who can say the fewest words and blush the reddest. It wasn't long till the girls got paranoid about his relationships with his 'sensei.' Kurenai took with her Kira, Hinata and the girl with the sunglasses.

So it was just Naruto, the girl named Kabuko, the pink haired girl that has been staring at him forever with that dreamy look, that one girl that's still glaring daggers at him, the girl that showed his manhood to everyone and a girl he hadn't talked to. The last girl had long, light brown hair that went well with her light-brown, almost golden eyes. One bang was straight while the other was braided. She had somewhat pale skin. She wore a series of kimono-shirts, over them was a knee-length purple dress with a short left sleeve and long right sleeve with slits on the side that came up to her upper-thigh, under which was a pair of black biker shorts. Over the dress was a light-pink sash. She also wore black shinobi sandals.(2) She was actually a good looker, but he didn't bother to talk to her because of his whole… 'Sai-fiasco.'

Naruto knew that he was supposed to be in team 11, but he didn't know who was on the team. As far as he knew it could be the pinkette and painter girl or the angry girl and the glasses girl. His thoughts were interrupted when something come crashing into the room out of the window.

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouted as kunai stabbed into the corners of the room lifting a sign that said 'The Super Ultrasexy Anko Mitarashi-sensei!' Just then, a woman with dark hair with a violet tint and brown pupil-less eyes appeared. The woman had a smirk on her face a mile wide. She had a mesh body suit that didn't hide her ample DD bust, and a dark orange skirt. She also wore a tan overcoat, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"All right brats, I'm looking for a…" she stopped as she laid eyes on Naruto. Her smile took on a lustful tone as she just showed up before him, making him jump. "Hello~ handsome," she cooed. Naruto blushed at that as she continued. "I'm sure the Hokage didn't tell you this, but I'm your jōnin instructor Naruto-kun," she said.

"I-I see," he stuttered uneasily at the closeness and the look in her eyes.

Anko smirked. "So who's the rest of team 11?!" She shouted. It wasn't long till both Kabuko and the brown haired girl stood up. The three of them looked between them; they studied each other like the teams did before them. Measuring their possible strengths and weakness and what their roles would be. Anko did the same, before nodding. "So far, I like the looks of you three. Meet me up on the roof and we'll get intros out of the way!" She said before she disappeared to the top in a burst of smoke, signaling it to be a Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique).

The three teammates looked at each other once more. He smiled at Kabuko, who give him a slight nod and a smile, and at the brown haired girl who just nodded back before they went to the roof.

On the roof they saw Anko tapping her fingers on her crossed arms. "About time you got here!" She snapped. Naruto just shrugged as she sighed. "Okay, we'll start with our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, hopes for the future, yadda yadda yadda." she said. "Soooo we'lllll starrrt wiiiiith you! Four-eyes!" She said as she pointed at Kabuko.

Kabuko pushed her glasses up. "My name is Yakushi Kabuko, my likes are jack mackerel and sea bream while my dislikes are raw meat. My hobbies are taking care of my scalpels. My hope for the future is to be a powerful medic-nin and maybe settle down with a family," she said. At the last part she smiled at Naruto a bit, who smiled back.

Anko nodded, "Okay, you there, droopy!" She said as she pointed at brown hair girl. "Your turn!'

The girl shifted uneasily. "M-My name is Kurama Yakumo(3)," she said, "and my likes are painting. I dislike untruthful people. My hobbies are painting and my hope for the future is to become a powerful kunoichi, using mainly genjutsu and to have a happy life."

Anko nodded again. "Last but not least, you handsome," Anko teased.

Naruto blushed lightly as he coughed to clear his throat. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, arrows, and music while my dislikes are the time it takes for ramen to heat up and being forced to do things I don't like. My hobbies are training, playing my flute, and writing songs. My hope for the future is to have a nice life and retire early," he said.

"Well my name is Mitarashi Anko! My likes are dango, making my enemies suffer, and handsome men. My dislikes are spicy foods, bastards, and people who fuck with me and my dango. My hobbies are tea ceremonies, tell anyone and you'll suffer for it. My hope for the future is to make you three the most brutal and badass bunch of kunoichi, and guy, ever!"

END!

* * *

(1): Sasuki's gloves and sandals: gelbooru. ?page=post&s=view&id=1452719

(2): Yakumo's outfit: afo2006. deviantart art/Yakumo-Kagura-Character-Sheet-120611779

(3): In exchange for help sealing away the Ido, the Yamanaka were given some high level genjutsu scrolls.

Right! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please go vote over at NAWs profile asking if you want the Akimichi clan and Sakura to be in Naruto's harem. Please review and please vote and have a good one!

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou


	7. Test

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou.

Author's Note: Nightmares Around Winter has a new poll up asking if you want Hinata and Hanabi's maternal mother in the harem. Feel free to go and vote. Also, to prevent any confusion, we are removing the terms 'Maternal Mother' and 'Paternal Mother' with just simply mother and father. So don't be confused when we call Ino's paternal mother as father or Asahiko, Hinata and Hanabi's paternal mother, as father. Okay so let's get on with it!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_' _means thinking

'**Hi'** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**Hi** means jutsu

**(Hi)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note

(1) Means author note at the end of the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 7: Test**

"Dead Eye this is Artisan, are you in position?" Yakumo's voice asked through the headset Naruto wore.

"Roger, Artisan. I'm in position and scouting the camp." He replied as his Kekkei Genkai activated as he studied the movements of the bandits in the camp far off in the distance. The camp was fairly large, he estimated a total of at least 200-300 bandits, and being as they were 3 miles away from Konohagakure was rather surprising. 'Wouldn't a kunoichi scouting party discover this?' He thought to himself as he scanned the area more. Thanks to his Kekkei Genkai, Naruto safely scouted the camp while being on the top of the tallest tree he can find. Which in this case was a about a mile high and 600 yards away, but his Kekkei Genkai made it look like he was standing no more than 100.

"Dead Eye, this is Sexy Viper." Anko's voice said, "What info do you have for us?"

"They have a sizable force and seem eager for a fight." He responded.

"Any idea on who's the brain of the operation?" Kabuko asked.

"Negative Medic, so far I've seen none to make me think that way." He said.

"Keep studying them," Anko said, "This is your genin test, so make me proud. Or else I flunk you all and you have to go back to school.~" She cooed, Naruto can picture the shit-eating grin on her face, "Except for Naruto, he has to do something EXTRA special." Naruto blushed as the jōnin started to giggle like a perverted old man who just got a hold of the newest version of their preferred porno. He soon saw someone come out of the large tent in the center of the camp.

"Artisan, I've spotted the target, ready for the description?" He said as he eyed the leader.

"Ready." Yakumo responded.

"Female, about early thirties." He said, "Blue eyes, short blonde hair but dark skin. She's wearing what seems to be an ANBU outfit. She has a Shimogakure forehead protector tied around her arm.(1)" He described quickly.

There was silence for a moment, "Done, get ready for the attack." Yakumo said.

"Roger." He replied as he pulled out his collapsible bow. With the jerk of the wrist, the bow's arms spread open. It was as long as his old long bow but the arms were curved like a recurve-bow. It was made out of a tough yet light weight metal. He reached into his quiver and pulled out three arrows, all of which had explosives tags on them, and aimed them. He made sure that his thumb touched his check, he was confident that he can create a little chaos with his aim.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" shouted Daimyo Oishi, former jōnin of Shimogakure and leader of the bandits. She glared at a new recruit who was giving food to a prisoner that was supposed to be starved so he can be more 'open' to torture and questioning.

"S-Sorry Daimyo-sama!" He apologized hastily. He, like many of the bandits, was beyond terrified of the woman. She had gained control after killing the former leader….with fire. No one dared speak out against her in fear of being consumed by her flames.

Oishi glared at him, hate filled her blue eyes like a torch in the darkness. "Sorry doesn't mean shit to me you stupid ape!" She shouted at him. "I'VE TOLD YOU THAT HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE-!" She didn't manage to finish her sentence just as a large, skeletal spike stabbed through her chest.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted a bandit just as an arrow shot right between his legs. They all watched as an arrow hit a post and another just hit a man in the shoulder. They all watched as the paper tags attached to them spontaneously caught on fire. In mere seconds the arrows exploded, injuring and killing all the bandits that were in their radius. The bandits started to cower just as snakes appeared and bit them in vital areas where the poison was delivered swiftly.

"Surprise boys!" A woman with a brown coat and purple hair shouted with more snakes shooting out of her coat arms. She was soon joined by a younger girl with a grey ponytail and glasses, her hands were glowing lightly with blue chakra. Bandits charged at her with a crazed look in his eyes, the girl slash her hand across their throats. As she did they all fell down died, no one noticed the dark smile she had on her face.

Some bandits turned to escape but soon were struck by lightning from the sky. It wasn't long till there were no survivors, just charred corpses. What was left of the bandits was just a handful, but fear made them desperate. From that desperation, came the will to fight. They charged at the two kunoichi blindly and screaming for bloody murder, soon more arrows came from the sky. They all struck in the chest or face, ensuring killing strikes against the horde.

As the last bandit fell, an arrow went through his left eye. Anko smiled at the handy work of her official students. "Naruto, Kabuko, Yakumo, we're going back to the village," She said, "You all passed." Through the ear piece she can hear Yakumo sigh with relief, Kabuko gave a kind smile and Naruto sighed with reluctance, she was sure that she could break his foggy attitude. She started to giggle perversely at some thoughts she had in mind.

* * *

In Konohagakure, an Hour Later

Naruto started to wolf down his fifth bowl of ramen while Yakumo and Kabuko watched in both fascination and disgust, they heard men had big appetites but they never would have thought that it was THIS bad. Naruto slurped the noodles and drunk the broth in such speed that it would have turned Lei and Geiru green as their jumpsuits with envy. He hiccuped a bit when he was finished. He started to blush faintly as his teammates stared at him with wide eyes. "Gomen." He apologized.

"I-It's all right." Kabuko assured him, "It was actually impressive."

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone eat so much so fast." Yakumo said.

Naruto chuckled lightly. They talked for some time, even though they had a chance to see what they were capable of today none of them knew how extensive it really was. Naruto explained his Kekkei Genkai, his skills with the bow, seals, and many other weapons as well as his extensive Taijutsu and Ninjutsu training. Though he did he explained his weakness to Genjutsu. Kabuko revealed that not only was she proficient in taijutsu but was very skilled in medical ninjutsu and combining the two. While Yakumo also came forth with her own Kekkei Genkai, the ability to create genjutsu that could cause physical injury to the victim and seemed to become a reality through her paintings. She did reveal that she had basic ninjutsu skills and next to none skill in Taijutsu.

Out of all of them, Naruto was clearly the more well-rounded of the three of them, maybe even out of the whole current genin, given how his quick learning skills and his masterful use of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu helped him take his rather short training period and made the most out of it. Thus the reason why he's their heavy hitter, he can not only deal great damage at a distance, he can do so up close to. Kabuko's skill in medical training makes her very important, but her own talents make her a force to be reckoned with. The proverbial 'weak link' would be Yakumo. Though not totally helpless, but her lack of training in other offensive training leaves her open, Naruto and Kabuko agreed that her Kekkei Genkai and genjutsu skills are beyond irreplaceable, they agreed that they will teach her some more ninjutsu and taijutsu so they don't have to always try to defend her.

As they went on, Kabuko and Yakumo eventually left for the night. When the store was almost empty, Naruto retrieved some old sketch paper from his hood seals and spread them on the counter. "Working hard Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked. Ayame was the daughter of the owner and cook of Naruto's favorite ramen bar. She was an attractive girl with brown hair underneath her white bandana and dark kind eyes. Ayame wore a typical cooking outfit that did well to find her curves formed by her decently sized C bust and rather shapely back side. Most would have thought of her as a kunoichi apparent, but her real love was cooking.

At first, Ayame thought of the young blonde as a younger brother but even she wasn't immune to the charm and attractiveness he developed over the years. She blushed faintly as she checked out his mescaline face that did have some famine features to it. Though that was expected given his… 'parentage,' but his build and overall visage screamed 'STUD'. News of the First Shinobi spread across the village like a wild fire.

Most of the males were strongly against it saying that the boy wasn't even a boy at all, but a demon in disguise and the ability to mold chakra was evidence enough. Though the females were more than both fascinated, intrigued, and even mystified by this. The real power is held by the woman of the society. Even the males of the civilian council are more like representatives of their respective clan rather than actual decision-makers, but that doesn't stop them from making demands.

She smiled faintly, she expected that in a few months, maybe even in mere weeks, Naruto would have a fan club in every village, have fan girls from various stations and backgrounds. She smiled at that thought of little girls fighting over a Naruto plushie and that was what brought one thing to her mind and it bugged her: competition. With so many fan girls, some of whom are sure to have a lot of power, wealth, authority, etc. So how will she get to have him to herself?

Her thoughts were interrupted when an old man walked in. She smiled at him, "Welcome sir, sit anywhere you like and I'll come and get your order." She said kindly. The old man smiled back and nodded as he sat down next to Naruto at the counter. Naruto eyed the man with suspicion; usually a man wouldn't come within 20 feet of him let alone right next to him. The man had grey mustache and goatee but balding head.

"Nice sketches." He said to Naruto as he eyed the drawing with interest. The arrow had a small cylinder-like tip; the notes around it indicated that the tip was packed with small explosive substance. "Mind if I see?"

The blonde glared at him, "Thanks, but it's none of your business." He said distastefully as he turned away but kept an eye on him.

The old man frown, "Now now, let's be civil here. I just wanted to help."

"Funny, most males I know would rather call me a demon and try to kill me then 'help me.'" He said as he made more notes.

"I know," the old man said. "'Shinobi' Naruto."

Naruto stared at him, was he here to kill him? Was he a kunoichi in a henge, "Who are you, old man?" He asked rudely.

The older man smiled more, "I am Iō, weapon-smith and inventor for the Kunoichi forces of Konohagakure."

"Weapon-smith?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, just because I'm a male doesn't mean I'm totally worthless. I may not be able to mold chakra like you, but I can sure as hell make a fine sword or two. Maybe three if I want to." He said. "So please, allow me to look?" He asked.

Naruto studied him some more, he seemed to be genuine, if Io wanted to kill him he would have done the stupid way and just come at him charging. "Very well then." He said as he handed his sketches to the older man.

END

* * *

(1): Character is an OC

So that it was so short, I figured you wanted this chapter soon rather then so late that I totally got consumed with my busy as fuck schedule. So trust me, the next chapter will be MUCH longer, back to my usual 4 thousand and so words. Thank you for your time.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou


	8. Mission Start

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou.

Author's Note: enjoy the chapter and review…please.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**Hi** means jutsu

**(Hi)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note, numbered mean it's at the end of the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mission Start**

The cat hissed at Naruto as it made a swat at his face, "AH! Damn cat!" He shouted as he struggled to hold onto the feisty cat in his hands.

"Wow, that cat is pissed." Anko said just as the cat hissed and clawed his face again.

"Damn! It's a freaking demon!" Naruto swore as it clawed at him again, "What's the point of capturing this stupid furball anyway?" He asked.

Anko shrugged, "I don't know the full details except that its name is Tora and it belongs to the Fire Daimyō's wife. Strange how it keeps getting away from her."

"You would have thought a pet would be spoiled and never even think of escaping." Kabuko said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Yeah, it's strange. It's almost like it would rather die than go back." Yakumo said just as the cat made another swat at Naruto.

"FUCK! DAMN IT!" He swore again, "HERE, YOU TAKE THE DEMONSPAWN!" He swore as he handed tossed it to Anko who caught it. "I'm going to kill that damn thing…"

"Oh Naruto-kun relax." She said just as the cat clawed at her, "HEY!"

"HA!" Naruto shouted, "Relax my ass! The sooner we deliver that damn thing the better." Naruto was shocked by how social he was with his team. Granted, as a team they were going to have to communicate but he never thought he was going to actually BEFRIEND them. It wasn't like he was against it; Kabuko and Yakumo seemed to be honest and genuine. Plus, the fact that they weren't as… aggressive as Anko was. He lost count of how many times Anko's hand touched him in… special places during training.

He was surprised by Iō as well. He would have expected the weaponsmith to either steal his ideas and sell them or gain his trust and kill him with his own creations. Even though Naruto still held his guard, he wouldn't lie by saying he didn't like the old man. He was kind but eccentric, sort of like a wacky grandpa. He and Naruto had already invented many types of 'trick' arrows. So Naruto could see this as a strictly beneficial relationship.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a woman squealing. Naruto instinctively drew his hood so his face will be hidden by the cowl and shadow as a short fat woman wearing high-class clothes came and snatch the cat from Anko. The woman that started to rub her cheeks against the cat's face, the cat let out a yowl of pain and despair. "Oh my precious Tora-chan!" The woman started to cry out happily.

Team Anko could only look as the cat seemed to be going through hell. The woman's tight hug seemed to be crushing its ribs while the woman's fat cheeks smothered it. "Wow… now I know why the cat ran away." Anko said, the others nodded in response.

"I almost feel bad for it." Naruto said just as the fat woman finally seemed to register their presence.

"Oh thank you so much for finding my precious little Tora-chan," She said till she made a stern look at Naruto. "What's a boy doing here? I thought I hired kunoichi for this mission." She said a slight disgust in her tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, 'Well fuck you too.' He thought as he faked a polite smile and bowed. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto ma'am. I prefer to be called a shinobi though." He said.

"I've never heard of a 'shinobi.'" The woman said as she narrowed his gaze at her.

"Now now Madam Shijimi," A voice said. Everyone looked over and saw a beautiful woman with long red hair and violet eyes. She wore lavish purple and pink robes with gold jewelry. The robes showed of her generous curves punctuated by her modest D bust and generous butt. The woman had fair skin. Several eyes, from both male and female members of the village, couldn't help but stare at her. The woman bowed in a courtly manner at him, "Greetings to you, Kunoichi and Shinobi," She said as she smiled at Naruto, making him blush. "I am Queen Sāra of Rōran."

The rest of them bowed, but Anko smiled her trademark grin. "So what's a queen doing in our little village?" She asked cockily.

The queen smiled at her, "My kingdom is small, located in Kaze no Kuni," she started, "Since I've already established trade and a defensive pact between Sunagakure, I thought it would be a sound choice to do the same for Konohagakure and the Fire Daimyō."

Anko smiled at her, "Then welcome." She greeted.

Sāra bowed before turning to Naruto, "Though I've never heard of this… shinobi, I've heard that all ninja forces are female."

Naruto blushed slightly, "I'm unique." He said simply.

It wasn't long till a girl about Naruto's age joined them. "Okā-sama, is everything okay?" She asked. It wasn't hard to see the resemblance between her and her mother. The resemblance was so close that one would have to be blind to not see it. The only major difference is that the girl had a lighter shade of red hair and wore a bandana and orange robes. She had a small bust of about a B.

Sāra smiled at the girl, "Yes Sāya-chan(1) everything is okay. We'll be leaving soon," smiled at her before turning to Naruto, "But before I go, may I ask you something, Shinobi Naruto-san?"

Naruto blushed more at the royal woman's smile, "Y-Yes?"

The queen's smile became wider, "Remove your hood, so that we can see your face please." She said with gentle authority.

Naruto sighed as he removed it, but was surprised when the queen, princess and crazy cat lady gasped. "W-What?" He asked. The queen's smile became more amorous as the princess blushed and had a strange star-like gleam in them. While the wife of the Daimyō started to drool slightly. He started to get paranoid, "Can… you stop staring at me like that… please?" He asked as he noted the closest dark alley.

"My apologies, Naruto-san." Sāra said. "I've never seen such an… appealing young man before." She said as she took his hand and kissed it. "You're the kind of man that would make a wonderful prince, maybe even a king." She said adoringly. Sāya blushed at her mother's words.

Anko yanked Naruto aside with a pissed off look in her brown eyes. "Sorry, but Naruto-kun can't go running off with some random queen from some nowhere little country." She said smugly.

The queen frown slightly, "My apologies, but who are you to speak for Naruto-san?" She said in a fake polite tone, trying to hide her anger and annoyance.

"I'm his sensei." Anko said stubbornly.

"I see, well you may be his…'sensei' but you don't have any actual say over his life." Sāra said with a light smugness.

Naruto just watched as he slowly stepped out of sight, leaving the bickering queen and snake-user to argue, till he turned and bumped face first into the cleavage of Yugao, the cat ANBU. He blushed deeply as he jumped back, "Sorry! I didn't see you." He apologized quickly.

Naruto couldn't see the woman's face behind her mask, but if he did he would have seen the small smile on her face. "Don't worry about it." She assured him, "If you want to touch them feel free to ask." She teased lightly. Naruto blushed more but was soon joined by Kabuko and Yakumo.

"Is there something wrong Cat-san?" Kabuko asked.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you, she said it was important." Yugao said before she left, "I wouldn't recommend leaving her waiting."

The three looked between themselves before Naruto sighed heavily, "Let's go. Anko-sensei seems bent on starting a war anyway." He said as he turned to his sensei and the queen was now yelling at each other.

* * *

**Several Minutes Later.**

"Gah! I can't believe that woman!" Anko shouted as they entered the hokage building.

"It wasn't THAT big of a deal sensei." Naruto said simply.

Anko turned a sharp glare at him, "'Not a big deal!' She was flirting with you and literally planned to drag you away!"

"Not really." He said as he blushed, "I would have said no."

Anko glared as Kabuko started to laugh to herself and Yakumo was staring at the floor trying to avoid the scene. "Riiiiiigghhttt, a beautiful queen of a foreign country just literally offered you herself and her equally attractive daughter to you and you were just going to say 'no.'"

"…what's your point?" Naruto asked as the open the door to the Hokage's office.

Hokage was sitting at her desk, but waiting there was Team Kazumi, which was composed of Sasuki, Sakura and Sai. Naruto was less then pleased about it. He had nothing against Sakura, in fact she was nice to him. But Sasuki and Sai he did have some problems with. For one, he had the gut feeling that the two of them were stalking him. Sasuki was just a brat to him, she would yell at him saying that he belonged as a househusband or a servant for a high-class family and she appeared to show up every time he turned his back just to tell him that. Sai however, was WAAAAAY too friendly. Ever since she pulled down his pants for everyone to see, she has been constantly harassing him. She kept touching him in…'places' and one time he caught her doing a nude drawing of him. He often wondered who was scarier, Anko or Sai.

He sighed tiredly at the sight of them. "What are you doing here?" Sasuki sneered at him.

"I invited them." The old Kage said tiredly.

"Why Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Simple," the kage started, "I don't really like the feel of this assignment and I want more than one team on it."

"You said you would give us a C-rank mission." Sasuki said coldly.

"And you will, but you will be paired up with another team and you will like it." Hiruko said harshly. The Uchiha rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Now then, the mission is relatively simple: Escort a bridge builder back to his home and protect him as he finishes the bridge that will connect his homeland to the mainland."

"So where is this guy from?" Anko asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nami no Kuni." She said simply.

"It seems so forward, what's the catch?" Kazumi asked as she looked up from her orange book.

"We believe that there's something he's not telling us. He's either being targeted by someone and he's too afraid to tell or he's too cheap to pay us for a higher ranking mission. So be prepared for anything. Your mission starts tomorrow, good luck and be careful."

"Yes ma'am." The two jōnin instructors said as they about to leave.

"Also, Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto turned to face her, "Yes?"

"HOLY SHIT YOU TALKED!" Kazumi shouted as her eye went wide with shock, causing the others to jump.

"So?" Naruto asked after recovering from his surprise.

"Well…you never talked to me or anyone of us when we were training you." She said.

"I got over it…" He said simply.

"But…you…wow." She said, "Well then, see you tomorrow." She said calmly as she and her shocked team followed. Soon Anko, Yakumo and Kabuko followed.

"So what do you want? Hokage-sama." He asked as he stressed her title as he crossed his arms.

She frowned at that, she was certainly convinced that Naruto made sure that she knew that he had totally abandoned whatever familial care and love for her he had. And it was replaced by bitter absolute loyalty. She wished he had never come back, so things wouldn't be like this. "I've been told that you've been learning kenjutsu." She said.

He nodded but he was hiding his paranoia. He was secretly been training with the sword he received from Kirigakure. He has never told anyone about it, not his team and ESPECIALLY not the Hokage about in fear of having it taken from him. He may have only had it for a short time, but he was already in love with it. "Yeah, Asuna-sensei taught me some techniques. So?" He said slightly defensively.

"No reason, I actually wanted to give you something." She said as she pulled out two long boxes and set them on her desk. She slid the top of them off to reveal blades shimmering beautifully in the light. They both had black handles with silver guards and trimming. After a good look, Naruto noticed that they had two pegs that seemed to lock into one another. "I had Iō design and create this. They make a magnificent pair, but" She said as he pulled them out of the box. With a click the two pegs hooked together. "But they can come together as one true form." The blades were parallel to each and seemed more menacing then as just a pair. "Here, take it." She said as she offered it to him.

Naruto took the sword, despite that fact that it was two swords in one, the weapon was fairly light and balanced. The blades were like any normal katana that he seen samurais wield in the Land of Steel. The blades had a razor thin and sharp as any blade could be. Naruto was impressed by it, "I like it. By mind if I ask you one thing, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"Go ahead." She said with a small smile.

"Are you giving me this out of the milk of human kindness or are you trying to make forgive you for making me into your 'perfect weapon'?" He asked he tone went icy cold.

"Naruto…I did this for your own benefit." She said solemnly.

"Was it really?" He asked, "Did you really have me in mind? Or this village instead?" She didn't say anything as she looked down at her desk. Naruto knew he wasn't getting an answer out of her, at least not today. He turned to leave her office, but as he reached the door he stopped and faced her one last time, "I know about the Kyūbi."

"What?!" She gasped.

"You lied to me," He said, "I know that I have a demon living inside me. You did too." He said, his tone was getting colder. "Why didn't you tell me!? Didn't I have a right to know!?" He shouted.

"WHAT COULD I SAY!?" The kage screamed at him, "YOU HAVE THE DEMON THAT NEARLY DESTROYED THE VILLAGE, MURDERED COUNTLESS PEOPLE INCLUDING YOUR MOTHERS!" The kage's wrath would have been enough to quake most hardened kunoichi, but the blonde's resolve made him unflinching.

"All the more reason that I should have known, you should have told me." He said, "If the only reason why I am what I am is because I have a monster sealed in my stomach then can't you remove it? Or do you not want to waste the chance to use me as a ninja and then as breed me like a prized bull?"

"How dare you accuse me of such things?!" She snapped.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF IT!" Naruto yelled at her, "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Hiruko frowned as tears started to well in her eyes, "I know what you've been planning. Even clan heads talk and gossip, and I live right in the middle of the clan district. You don't think they talk about the meetings you have with them?"

Hiruko was at a loss for words, "I…I only made arrangements for the worst case scenario."

Naruto just glared at her, "So…is this what I've been reduced to? A bargaining chip for you and the clans?" She shook her head. "Then what?"

"Fine, we were discussing you as a breeding stock, but the clan heads actually were strongly against it. Most of them wanted for you to decide later on, when you become a chūnin." She said.

Naruto just glared at her, hate filling his eyes. "I don't like deals being made FOR me. I'm only here for my own protection, nothing more. I know the second I try to shed the Konoha symbols of my clothes and go back to my life as a musician then I'm as safe as a rat in a tank full of cobras. So bare that in mind." He said as he left, "Thanks for the sword."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto sighed tiredly as he walked up ahead of the group. He said it was so he can scout ahead but in reality, he just didn't want to be near them in general. Ever since yesterday, Anko became more…clingy. She started to get more aggressive in her advances and 'groping.' Kazumi started to get more 'friendly' as well when he started to openly talk. He blushed when he recalled how she slapped his ass and said it to everyone that it was 'awesome.' Sasuki kept giving him the evil eye, with looks could kill then she was defiantly trying to set him on fire. Sakura…was getting amorous. He thought she was being nice at first but now she was being clingy. She literally glomped him when he first showed up and Sai… was being Sai.

The bridge builder wasn't much help. First thing he learned was the man was a diehard drunk and kept teasing him about the female attention and the fact that he was…well a he. He started at two small puddles of water; Naruto normally wouldn't think too much of such meager details but it hadn't rain all week. His eyes went wide, "AMBUSH!" He shouted to the others as two kunoichi formed out of the water.

The two wrapped chains with several spikes around him. Naruto was pinned as the spikes dug into his flesh painfully. "Nobody move or else the boy dies!" One of them commanded. The several kunoichi's faces were fixed between gasps of freight or snarls of anger. "Handover the bridge builder, NOW!" The other snapped as she cut Naruto's cheek with her bladed gauntlet. He spat in her face, in turn she punched him in his sliced cheek hard.

Anko made a step but was stopped by Kazumi. "Let me go!" The snake mistress hissed at the one-eyed kunoichi.

"We can't help Naruto like this." Kazumi said before turning to the two hostiles. "So you're the Oni Kyōdai(2) of Kirigakure?"

"Yeah, so?" One of them asked.

"Nothing." Kazumi asked before turning to the blond.

"How are you feeling there, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

The two Kiri kunoichi looked at the blonde with shock in their eyes. "Naruto? As in Uzumaki?" One of them asked.

Naruto groaned at them from the sharp pain. "Y-You know me?" He asked. The spikes hurt, but it was obvious that they weren't going to kill him. At least, not the way they were aiming for.

"Yeah. Hey onēsan, do you think it's _that_ Naruto." One said.

"Probably, there aren't many boys that fit that description so welllll…" replied Two as she and her sister collapsed with butts in the air showing syringes in them, a poof of smoke signaled the disappearance of a shadow clone.

"Well that was easy." Naruto said as he stepped out of the bushes with what looked to be an advanced blowpipe(3) in his hand. He stretched his arms a bit; he slept at a bad angle the previous night so his arms were a bit sore. He turned to see the others staring at him, "What? You honestly don't think through ALL that training you grilled me through about the Kage Bunshin no Justsu you don't think I'll abuse the hell out of it, Kazumi-sensei?"

"I see, well it was a nice to see you use it outside of training." Kazumi said, "Nice shot by the way. How long should the drugs last?"

"A couple of hours. Why?" He asked as he pulled the syringes out of the knocked out girls, "If we want answers, we should ask him." He said pointing to the bridge builder, who instantly started to sweat profusely.

"We could, but it's best to get the answer right from the horse's mouth." Anko said, right before she smacked him hard in the head.

"OW!" He yelped, "What was that for?!"

"DON'T PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU BRAT!" She shouted at him. He groaned as he rubbed his head.

"That was stupid of you." Sasuki sneered at him.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

Sasuki blushed deeply. "I-I just want to make sure you know your place." She said as she looked away and crossed her arms.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, "Were… were you worried?" He asked.

"HELL NO!" She shouted instantly with a very heavy blush.

"Yeah… you were worried." He said with a light smirk. Right before Sasuki punched him so hard that he actually got knocked out.

"WHOA! That was over the edge you bitch!" Anko snapped at the Uchiha.

"WELL HE PROVOKED ME!" Sasuki shouted back at the snake mistress.

"Oh relax Sasuki. He was just teasing. Soooooo since you punched him; you get to carry him to our destination." She said with an eye smile.

"WHAT?!" Sasuki shouted.

"Yep…have fun." Kazumi said as she turned to the bridge builder, "As for you, Tazuna-san, you got something to explain to us. NOW."

The old master of bridge building started to sweat deeply as he looked at the faces staring him down. "I-I have nothing to hide." He said.

"You're lying." Kabuko said simply.

"Yeah, why would kunoichi be after you? You only hired us to protect you from bandits and highwayman." Sakura added.

"What aren't you telling us old man? I nearly lost a student because you were too cheap to pay for a B or A rank mission." Anko said as she glared him down.

Tazuna was quaking from the merciless glares he was getting from them; he never would think that just threatening the blond would have such an effect on them. "M-My country and village is in poverty, we couldn't afford to hire anymore then a C rank mission." He confessed, "I lied about the danger in fear in no one willing to help me."

"What exactly is going on?" Kazumi asked.

"A man named Gatō, the owner of Gatō Company, took control of my nation's shipping routes and monopolized on them. All the wealth we ever made before went directly to him, it doesn't help that he also brought corruption and crime to us." Tazuna sighed as he pulled out a sake bottle and took a heavy drink from it, "I… I was building a bridge so our connection to the mainland and hopefully gain back what we've lost. Gatō hired assassins to come after me; I knew I wouldn't be able to finish what I've started without outside help. So there… that's why I lied."

The kunoichi looked at each other for a moment. Soon the two jōnin went off to evaluate the situation. "So what do you think Kazumi-chan?" Anko asked. Despite their rank, Kazumi had more field experience given her work with the ANBU. Anko wasn't exactly a greenhorn either, but she was much more skilled with assassinations and torture; something that made her heart light and airy.

Kazumi was deep in thought, "I say we go on. Naruto's out cold but we're nearly there, so turning around and going back will just waste time. Besides, I don't like going back on my word." She said.

Anko nodded at that, "About Naruto, are you sure we can trust him with Sasuki? I'm convinced that girl will drop him any chance she'll get or complain the entire way."

Kazumi gave her an eye smile, "Oh I'm sure he'll be alright. I'm sure Sasuki will be distracted by the fact that he has a cute boy resting on her back and has her hands on his nice ass." She made a perverted giggle.

Anko snarled deeply at the one-eyed ninja, "You bitch!"

"Oh what? Are you jealous?" Kazumi teased at her.

Anko stared daggers at her, "I'll get you back for this."

**END**

* * *

(1): No name was given to her, so we went with the tradition of giving her a name that was similar to her mothers.

(2): I'm not sure exactly, but Kyōdai is a gender-neutral term I believe, if not, please send me the correct term.

(3): (naruto. wikia wiki/Injection_Shot_Sniper)

Right hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I would like to thank everyone who voted on NAW's poll. Hope to see you next chapter!

From the semi-twisted minds of,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou


	9. Through the Mist

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou.

Author's Note: enjoy the chapter and let's try to break my record reviews of 81!... please? Also, one review asked NAW how Naruto can be a male if both Minako and Kushina are both females, regardless of the fact that the Futanari does add male genitalia it doesn't change the fact that Minako is genetically female. Well it works like this: In order for a female to get impregnated, both male and female sex cells must be present and introduced. So even though these 'male' cells carry the genetic code to produce a female offspring, they carry the small code of male genetic tissue so the partner can get pregnant in the first place. If it was just primarily female then it would just ignore the egg entirely. So basically, it's just the randomness of human genetics. Even though it's EXTREMELY rare for a male to be born from such a union, like one out of a hundred, it is not impossible. There, you got you messed summary of reproduction…

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_' _means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**Hi** means jutsu

**(Hi)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

**Chapter 9: Through the Mist**

"How long till we get there?" Sasuki asked as an unconscious Naruto snuggled against her back. She blushed deeply at that, as she tried to ignore the fact that he had nice hard chest and her hands were on his tight firm ass. She blushed even deeper when she thought about how it felt in her hands. She had been carrying him for the better part of the trip as they neared the boat that will bring them to the Land of Wave.

"Just a quick boat ride," the bridge builder said as he climbed in to the boat, followed by the others.

"Set him down gently Sasuki." Kazumi said. Sasuki did so, trying to hide her disappointed look. She claimed Naruto was hers, but the problem was he made her so angry. It wasn't him personally, but what he was as a person. Men shouldn't be kunoichi or shinobi or whatever he was called. Men were supposed to be servants, househusbands or sperm banks. At least, that's what her father taught her before her older sister murdered her along with most of the clan. She was brought up as a proud Uchiha, and Uchiha don't play second to men, regardless of ability or position.

She tried to bring him down to the point that he may quit being a 'ninja' and hopefully be ripe for the taking. She started to smile faintly at the thought of the many future Uchiha running around and training while a certain blond would be taking care of the youngest ones and making food as she presided as ANBU captain or maybe even Hokage. After her traitorous bitch of a sibling's head became her personal trophy of course.

Naruto started to stir and groan in his sleep. "What do you think he's dreaming about?" Sakura asked Yakumo who merely shrugged and wondered herself.

* * *

**Inside Naruto's Mind.**

Naruto found himself in a putrid sewer. He held a cloth to his nose to prevent any foul smell from reaching his nose as he trudged on. He didn't know what this place was or why he kept seeing this every time he drifted into a heavy slumber or passed out or even was knocked out. He would always stay in one place and wait until he awakened naturally given how the sense of impending deception and foreboding lingered around like a smell of wet blood in the air. But something was different this time.

He kept hearing something softly humming, but it was also strangely loud like it was coming from all around him. It was so familiar that it was both eerie and unnatural, like in his deep subconscious he heard it before. So he followed the sound like a fly attracted to a zapper. It was… alluring for lack of a better word. He followed it through the turns and twists of the maze-like sewer tunnels till he stopped at a cage.

The cage was towering, daunting and massive. He instantly wanted to run away, but he stood firm and straight. He knew he was at the door-cage step of the thing that made him what made him: The Kyūbi. He wanted to confront it, to ask it why him. Why Konoha? And maybe what happened to his parents; after all, it was said that they disappeared not that they were killed.

He took a few more steps but jumped when two massive evil-looking eyes that were red as rubies appeared and the humming stopped. **"So the boy finally comes to me, about time. Took you long enough… did you pick up some tips from that Kazumi-sensei of yours on how NOT to show up when you need to?" **It taunted.

He swallowed his fear. "I have some questions for you, please." he said with a light bow.

The fox demon smiled its deadly looking grin. **"Ha! And what do you think I am? A giant go-to source of infinite answers? What are you going to do for me? After all, I've already done so much for you."**

"What are you talking about?" He asked, even though he already had some ideas.

"**Welllll for starters I've made your chakra coils and system stronger than most living humans, let alone most female ninjas, and I gave you a monster dick!" **It gave him a coy look.

"WHAT?!" He shouted at her.

The Kyūbi started to giggle perversely. **"Oh yes, it wasn't hard, just a matter of rerouting the chakra around. A slow process honestly, but it works!"**

Naruto just stared at the demon. "Are… are you gay?" He asked.

"**What?!" **It shouted at him making him jump. **"Where do you get that stupid idea from?!"**

"Well you're on about my penis!" He snapped back.

"**Well I AM a WOMAN!" **It shouted back at him.

Naruto's eyes went wide at that. "Wh-What?" He watched as the red eyes faded away into the abyss. He waited till his eyes went wide and his nose started to bleed profusely at the sight. Before him was a naked woman that looked to be around her early twenties. She had long scarlet hair that went down to her knees followed by 9 powerful looking tails. She had the same scarlet eyes as the fox demon but had caramel skin. Naruto couldn't stop but stare at her body; she had large E bust and a nice ass.

"**See, told ya," **she said as she spread her arms open and gave a light turn to show off her voluptuous body. She noticed how most of Naruto's blood was now currently making a red stain on the floor and smirked as she made a red form-fitting dress around her body(1). **"So, what can you offer me, so I can give you answers that you want?" **She teased.

Naruto coughed into his hand and wiped his nose. "Well, what do you want?" He asked.

The Kyūbi was silent in thought for a moment, but Naruto started to feel uneasy as she seemed to be raping him with her eyes. **"For starters, I want you to change this place to something a bit more... livable," **she started, Naruto nodded in understanding. **"Second, I want you to make a connection between us. So I can experience the same things as you."**

"Why?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

The fox vixen smiled. **"Simple, it gets soooooo boring in here. And I want to see the outside world after all, I've been in this sewer for so long," **she said. Naruto noted her tone became more…wanton.

"O-Okay, anything else?" He asked.

The Kyūbi's smile grew more as she pointed at him. **"I want you." **She said with a lustful look on her face.

Naruto didn't say anything as he just blushed so red that a sun burned tomato would be jealous. "Excuse me, but WHAT DA FUCK?!" He shouted at her.

She shrugged. **"What? Why do you think I gave you a big dick?"**

'To make my life hell?' He thought snidely to himself as he recalled the awkwardness of morning wood and the difficulty of performing his acrobatics without hurting himself. "Ooookay… you wouldn't be the reason why I'm so… popular with the opposite sex. Are you?" He asked.

"**Gulity!" **She giggled.

"Whhhhy?!" He asked.

"**Simple, because it's funny and I was bored." **She said like it was basic knowledge.

Naruto just stood there staring at her for a moment, right before everything faded to black.

* * *

**In the Real World**

Naruto gasped suddenly as he looked around at the confused faces around him. "You okay Naruto?" Kabuko asked. "You were having a vivid dream."

Naruto looked at the mist surrounding them. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We just about to make it to Nami," Anko said as she helped him up. Naruto pulled his hood over his eyes as the mist thickened around them as they landed. As they walked on, the thicker and more foreboding the mists became.

"What happened to the two kunoichi?" He asked.

"We tied them up and sent a message to the village telling them to send ANBU to pick them up; they might be in interrogation right now," Kazumi said.

Naruto nodded in understanding, but he couldn't help but shake a feeling that something was out of place. It might be his paranoia, but that didn't stop him from pulling out a kunai from a seal in his cloak. When he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes he instantly threw the blade into the bushes where a small yelp was heard. Before anyone could say anything Naruto jumped into the bushes where they rustled for a moment.

"Damn it now what is that stupid male doing?" Sasuki hissed just as Naruto came out with a snowy white rabbit with a life-ending gash on its body. "I've got dinner." He said with a frown, "But… it doesn't seem right."

"Why do you say that?" Sai asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto frowned and shrugged her off and walked away. "This rabbit shouldn't be white, it should be brown. Rabbits only turn white in snowy areas, winter season, or in captivity," he said.

It wasn't long till the others looked at each. "Everyone, be ready. We might not be alone out here." Kazumi said, with that everyone went on high alert.

Naruto took the lead again, but with his bow out and an arrow nocked and ready to draw. Kazumi was behind him, eyeing the area. Most of the other genin were around the old man while Anko took the back. Little did they know that they were being watched, but by more eyes then anyone would have thought. They walked on, but the mist was getting so dense that it was making it hard to see ahead. Naruto was considering activating his Kekkei Genkei, till Kazumi shouted, "GET DOWN!" She tackled him out of the way as a massive blade flew overhead.

The kunoichi had the right idea and followed suit right before Kabuko pushed the old man out of the way. The blade imbedded itself in a tree just as a woman appeared on top of it. "No wonder the Demon Sisters failed, they were up against the infamous Copy Ninja," she said. The group looked up at the swordswoman; she was tall with pale skin. Her black tight shirt and pants did nothing to hide her voluptuous body. Naruto couldn't help but go wide-eyed at her.

"Hasaki-chan…" he whispered to himself.

Kazumi got up from on top of him and stared her down. "Momochi Hasaki, the Demon of the Hidden Mist," she said to her.

Hasaki pulled out her sword and dropped down. She was so taken in by the sight of the one-eyed kunoichi that she didn't notice the familiar hooded figure. "I see you have a respectable force with you, but if you think that's going to stop me than you're wrong." The swordswoman said. "So give me the old man," she said as she brought her massive sword to make her point. "Or else I'll cut you all down."

"You don't intimidate me; I'm not going to fail this mission." Kazumi said as she revealed the Sharingan under her forehead protector.

"So be it." Hasaki said with a menacing glare and an excited voice.

"NO WAIT!" Naruto shouted as he came between the two facing the swordswoman.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Kazumi snapped.

"Naruto-kun?!" Hasaki shouted, causing all the other girls to stare and gasp at that.

Naruto removed his hood and showed his face to her. "Yes…it's me," he said somberly to hide his sad tone.

Hasaki's eyes went from shock to anger, like she was just betrayed. "I see, so the rumors were true." She asked as her hands started to shake violently. Naruto didn't say anything but pulled out his forehead protector that he had tied around his right shoulder. Hasaki eye's went wide and tears started to well. "You… You're one of them?"

"Not by choice, Hasaki-chan," he said softly. The others could only watch as it took place.

"I see… then you're my enemy now… " Hasaki said as her eyes grew dark with anger.

"Please…don't do this. Can we talk this out?" He pleaded.

"NO! Shut up!" She snapped.

"PLEASE!" Naruto shouted. "Please, can't we just talk this out? We were close, remember? You told me things you've never told anyone except for Haku-chan… please? I don't wish to fight you."

Hasaki eyes welled with tears; she couldn't go through with this. Her anger bubbled like a cauldron, but her sadness was breaking her. "Damn you, Naruto," she said as the mist came again, helping her to escape.

Naruto planned on going after her, but was stopped when Anko placed a firm and tight grip on his shoulder. "Don't even think about it…" She said sternly. Naruto looked up at her before he looked at the stares of the others.

"What?" He asked.

"How the hell do you know her?" Kazumi ordered harshly.

"We… we met once, back when I was just a musician. We bumped into each other back in the Land of Mist. We shared a camp together along with Haku." He said as he stared back to where she had been.

"Who's Haku?" Sakura asked with a concerned frown.

"She travels with Hasaki." He said simply.

"She may prove to be a problem," Kazumi said as she brought her headband over her eye.

"How do you think we should deal with her?" Anko asked.

"You aren't planning on killing them are you?!" He asked as he stared at them.

"She's an enemy, Naruto-kun." Anko said sincerely.

"She's my friend. If she truly wanted me dead she would have cut me down but she didn't! She can be reasoned with," he shot back.

"Naruto, I understand it's hard to deal with facing someone you once called a friend but she's here to interfere with our mission. She will be a threat to the mission and to us." Kazumi said. Naruto looked back as he clenched his fist.

"Damn it." He swore as he walked on. It was a silent trip as they walked on. Nobody said a word for the rest of the way but it was clear that conflicts were among them. It wasn't long till they came to their destination.

"Otō-san!" A young, beautiful woman came out of the house followed by a sad-looking boy. The woman had dark hair and dark eyes and peach colored skin. She wore simple clothes that showed her ampleand endowed body. The boy had his mother's dark hair and eyes, but was loaded with contempt for them. The woman hugged the old bridge builder before turning to the kunoichi.

"Thank you for protecting my father." She said with a bow. "My name is Tsunami, and this is my son Inari." She said as she gestured to the boy. The boy didn't say anything but just walked into the house. "I'm sorry, he isn't good with others." She said apologetically.

"It's alright. We understand." Kazumi said.

Tsunami smiled at her, but she just then noticed Naruto wearing his hood over his face. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked.

Naruto lowered his hood; he noticed how the woman blushed when his face was seen. He made a sudden reminder to talk to Kyūbi again when he could. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Shinobi." He said simply.

"Shinobi?" She asked.

"He's basically our experiment." Anko said. Naruto glared at her for a moment.

"Well you're welcome to join us for dinner and rest." She said as she returned to her home, but not before giving Naruto another look.

The women ate at the table while the men ate over in the living room. The only one who wasn't eating was Naruto, who was busy trying to get his mind off of things by working on his bow and arrows. Inari was staring at him, which Naruto couldn't help but notice. The old man gave his grandson a glare. "Inari." He said sternly.

The young boy just glared at Naruto. "It's pointless you know." He said.

"What is?" Naruto asked offhandedly.

"Thinking you can make a difference. It's pointless; you should just turn back and go." The boy said. Naruto just went on working. "Do you hear me?" He asked getting angry.

"Yes, I hear you Inari, that's your name right? Inari?" He asked as he took his eyes off the bow for once and looked at the boy. Inari nodded. "I see, well Inari I don't think we'll make much of a difference either. There will always be someone out there whose goal in life is to trample on others to climb the bittersweet ladder of success. We can try all we can, but the best we can do is make sure the newest one topples down into hell." He said simply.

"What makes you think you are capable of such a thing? What's so special about you?" Inari said.

"Besides the fact that I can do jutsu, nothing really, I am just a man. But sometimes that's all you need."

"BULLSHIT!" Inari shouted.

"Inari!" Tsunami hissed at her son as she and the others heard him as they started to leave the kitchen.

Naruto just stared at him silently. "What was his name?" He asked.

"Who?" Inari asked as he sneered at him.

"The one who died trying to save you all from Gatō," he said simply as he fixed the bow some more.

"H-How do you know?" The young boy said.

"Simple, you fit the profile of someone who lost someone close. Someone you've looked up to. Someone who did what was right, but ultimately failed in the end." He said. "So, tell me about him."

Inari just glared at him as he bit his lip but tears ultimately took over as he sobbingly confessed. He told him about the man named Kaiza who became his stepfather, the things he did against Gatō and his brutal and horrific death by Gatō's hand. The others were silent as Inari's tears dried. Naruto noticed how the bridge builder was deathly quiet and Tsunami wiped tears away from her eyes.

"I see, I'm sorry for your lost Inari." Naruto said. "But try to remember what he stood for."

"He's dead for it." Inari said bitterly.

"Of course he is, but that doesn't make him any less right. The good will always die for what is the best cause, they stand against the evil that plagues and profits from others, even if that means walking straight into the gaping jaws of Hell." Naruto went on. The others were surprised by Naruto's calmness during it all. Inari was silent in thought as Naruto stood up. "I'm going to sleep." He said as he walked off.

Naruto went up the stairs into his room till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to see a smiling Tsunami. "Thank you," she said. "Father and I tried many times to get through to Inari and I think you may have done it."

"You're welcome." He said simply as he turned again to his room. He blushed faintly at her words, but if he looked back he would have seen Tsunami smiling tenderly and blushing a brilliant pink.

* * *

**Later That Night.**

As Naruto lay dead asleep in his bed, a figure sneaked in through the window. The figure was a silhouette, but clearly female. Against the moon light it was tall and wore a robe. The figure neared the sleeping shinobi with the silent nature of a well-trained and natural killer. As it neared the boy, it stroked the boy's face for a moment right before he woke up and the hand clenched around his mouth to prevent him from screaming. He started to kick and cause a light ruckus, but the figure managed to subdue him. It was so sudden that he didn't get a chance to react as a blow was delivered to his head and knocked him out.

The figure carried Naruto bridal style as it started to get out of the window, just as Kazumi came into the room with a slam of the door. "Naruto!" She called out. Light from the hall lit up the figure. She wore a black robe with red clouds on them. She had short hunter green hair and yellow eyes, but what was really strange about her was her face. It was black and white, each side separated perfectly from the other by a line in the middle. The strange woman gave Kazumi a slight smirk before she leaped out the window. "Damn it!" Kazumi shouted as she followed suit.

Kazumi watched as the strange woman leaped from tree to tree still carrying the blond perfectly in her arms. She kept going after her as fast as she could. She pulled up her headband and her Sharingan flared. She tracked the robed woman's movement quickly. Suddenly, as if by some strange coincidence, Hasaki appeared before the robed woman. Anger was burning in her eyes. "What are you doing with the boy?!" She sneered icily.

The robed woman looked between her and the one-eyed kunoichi. "My reasons are my own." She said.

Hasaki eyes grew more in anger as she pulled out her massive carving knife. "Give. Me. The boy." She commanded coldly.

"No, give ME the boy." Kazumi said equally coldly.

Hasaki looked back at her. "Back off bitch!" She shouted before going to the robed one. "You give him to me or else I'll slice my name in your bloodied corpse!"

The robed woman smirked just as Naruto woke up, groaning as he looked up at the two faced woman. "Who are you?!" He yelled just as the woman literally faded into the tree and disappeared, leaving Naruto falling down to the forest floor with a cry.

"Naruto-kun!" Hasaki and Kazumi shouted as they jumped after him in synch, but before they could reach him, a black arm appeared out of the tree and grabbed Naruto by his shirt. Hasaki managed to stab her blade into the tree and used it as a platform while Kazumi landed feet first on a branch.

The two-faced woman came out of the branch. Naruto noticed that despite the strange coloration, she was actually very attractive, beautiful even. He was shocked when he felt the woman's lips touch his own. Kazumi and Hasaki's eyes went wide and seemed to be aflame with anger and jealously. It didn't help that the two faced woman slipped him her tongue. Naruto was so shocked and stunned that he was like a ragdoll. He moaned lightly as he felt her tongue wrestle with his and gasped as she pulled out her tongue.

"**My name is Shigeru. We'll see you soon, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto-kun." **She said in a flirty tone as she placed a shell-shocked Naruto on the branch before she gave a wide and triumphant smirk at the two before fading away into the tree.

In mere seconds Hasaki and Kazumi were by Naruto, but stopped to give each other deep hateful glares. They didn't say anything, nor did they need too. They instantly recognized what the other was: a rival in not just a mission, but love as well. They stared at each other for a few moments, each well aware of the other's skills and reputation. With a slight nod, a truce was made as Hasaki put her sword back and Kazumi hid her eye. "I'll kill you later." Hasaki said.

"How about in two days?" Kazumi said, not removing her eyes.

"Sounds fair, but for now…" She looked back at Naruto. His eyes were clouded and distant, like his brain just got overloaded by what happen.

"Yeah, I understand." She said as she picked up Naruto and dashed back to their home base.

Hasaki watched the two leave, before going back and muttering to herself about a damn bitch hauling her boy toy away.

**END**

* * *

(1): Kurara's body and outfit: i299. photobucket albums/mm303/karen6037/anime/sexy_red_head. png

Nightmares Around Winter: Right! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review so we can break 81 reviews! Woohoo!...please?...I'll give you a cookie…and some lemons…please?

YoukoTaichou: Pretty much the same as what NAW said, but less desperate sounding. Please vote on my poll whether or not harems should be a character selection for certain sub-categories and check out my potential fics and see if you can find one you want to try.

From the semi-twisted minds of,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou


	10. Resolution

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone, but we've don't have enough for a lemon. Sorry, but the lemons will happen after the chūnin exams. So until then you can tell me who you want in the lemon via review or PM. Enjoy the chapter.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_' _means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**Hi** means jutsu

**(Hi)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note

**Chapter 10: Resolution**

Naruto sat on the railing of the bridge that was being built as Tazuna was taking a short break. Naruto looked out for any signs of trouble with his kekkei genkai activated. He surprised the old man with his ability but Tazuna didn't bother asking him anything and just worked and occasionally drank. It was a pretty dull day so far, but Naruto was somewhat distracted. He was in deep thought about what happen between him and Hasaki and how could he possibly convince her and Haku to listen to him? How he could convince Kazumi to consider a peaceful resolution?

His thoughts went to current events as he blushed heavily. He would be a liar if he said that the green haired, two-faced woman was his first kiss but it was his first… deep kiss. He blushed more at the thought. While it was rough it did feel good, electrifying even. He didn't really think a kiss like that would feel that way and she WAS attractive, but then the black robes she wore reminded him of Hisa and Kakuza and that made him nervous. Especially the words she had said to him, "We'll see you soon", I'm defiantly not looking forward to that! He thought to himself as he felt a cold chill run up his spine.

He remained on watch till Anko came over. "Hey! How's it going stud?" She greeted as she pressed his face into her cleavage. He struggled and started to squirm in her marshmallows of death, Anko smiled widely as Tazuna just stood there with a mouth open so wide he could catch flies the size of apples and not notice. With some effort Naruto managed to pull free from her bouncy bosoms of destruction with his face as red as a pepper as he took a deep breath to regain the air he lost.

"What are you trying to do, kill me sensei!?" He shouted furiously at her making Anko giggle lightly.

"Oh no, you don't like my pillows?" She teased.

"Not when you smother me with them!"

Anko smiled a shit eating grin. "Sooo you DO like my body?" She teased as she struck a sexy pose. Naruto blushed madly and mumbled a few things. Anko giggled. "Anyway, I'm here to relieve you but Kazumi-san said she wanted your help with training some of the kunoichi," she said.

"Okay then, where is she?" He asked.

"Over in the woods by the house," she said as she pointed it out to him. Naruto merely nodded as he walked, but Anko give him a quick slap on the butt. "HEY!" He shouted while Anko just pulled an innocent looking act. Naruto stared at her for a few moments, but walked on while mumbling.

It wasn't long till he came to the temporary training area. Sasuki and Sakura where running up the trees, but while Sasuki managed to make it half way up before flipping off, Sakura managed to get higher than her before dismounting. He noticed Sasuki's sneer directed at the pinkette before noticing Naruto. "Where have YOU been?" She sneered.

"I was on guard duty." Naruto said as he took off his hood. "Do you need some help?" He asked the Uchiha but got a cold glare.

"I WANT SOME HELP!" Sakura squealed as she got a tight hold on Naruto's arm. Naruto blushed when he felt his arm being wedged between her breasts; she may not be the most well-endowed girl Naruto knew but he could tell that she had her breasts tied back with some bandages or something. Naruto felt a cold aura and nearly jumped when he sensed the dark stare Sasuki was giving him. But really, she was staring down the pinkette for getting too close to her future husband.

"Now, now girls leave the poor boy alone." Kazumi said dismissively as she read her orange book. Sai was drawing something while Yakumo and Kabuko were going through some basic taijutsu techniques. Kazumi looked over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, could you give these two some pointers?" After all, you are among the best I've seen when it comes to chakra control," she said.

Naruto looked at the tree. "It isn't really hard, but it's all about controlling the amount of charka you use while balancing it evenly among certain parts of your body, in this case your feet," he explained.

"I know that, baka!" Sasuki hissed.

"Go on Naru-kun!" Sakura squealed fangirlishly.

Sasuki glared at Sakura. 'Bitch! You used to be like that to me!' She thought.

Naruto then studied the tree. "So, and I'm just guessing here, I think Sakura may have a very low amount of chakra while Sasuki may have a very large amount of it, but it may be the reason why Sakura has shown better control over it then Sasuki."

"Good deduction," Kazumi said as she looked over her book. "Now care to show us what you can do?" Naruto nodded as he took a few steps back from the tree before launching into a rapid sprint. He literally ran up the tree much to the surprise of Sasuki, Sakura and Sai while the others just watched since they already seen Naruto's skills in training or missions. Naruto dodged branches with ease till hemanaged to get to the top before flipping off, performing a triple somersault and landing on the branch of another tree. He then did back flips from branch to branch before he landed right in front of them.

Naruto couldn't help but smile faintly at the sight of Sasuki, Sakura, and Sai's faces. He may not want to be a shinobi in the first place, but he did like the chances he got to show off. Even though he may be among the most easy to incapacitate at times, but that could be narrowed down to his inexperience. "Good work, Naruto." Kazumi said with an eye smile. "Now care to do it a few more times?"

He sighed as he demonstrated it for several minutes. When Sasuki and Sakura finally got the proper hang of it, Kazumi allowed Naruto to scout the area for some herbs for healing and poisons and some spices for cooking. He dropped down on one knee to pick up some nightshade flowers, plants famed for their deadly killing potential. He stiffened when he felt an all too familiar presence behind him. Slowly looking back, he saw a girl wearing a pink kimono. Her face was beautiful but had the glare of cold bitterness. "Haku-chan," he said simply.

"Naruto," she said as she took a step back.

"Haku-chan, I'm not going to attack you." He said calmly as she studied him for any movement.

"You killed my rabbit." She stated icily.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Sorry, I was a bit on edge."

"Why are you even here Naruto?" Haku said. "Why are you here as my enemy? How did you even became a Kunoichi anyway?"

"It…it wasn't my choice, Haku-chan," he started. "I…I just got tied up in things when I learned I can be something greater than what I wanted to be. Whether I wanted to or not."

Haku just stared at him. "How can you even be a kunoichi anyway? Are…are you a…well you know?" She asked, blushing.

"A what?" Naruto asked.

"A futa."

"FUCK NO!" Naruto shouted loudly. "I'M A NATURAL BORN BOY!"

"Then how?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "To be honest, I'm still trying to figure that out myself," he said somberly.

"I see, well then farewell." She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto called after her as he grabbed her by the shoulder. Haku jerked from his touch as she just walked away.

"Naruto, it's best that we don't talk to each other. You're my enemy, all ties we had are gone. Pray that we don't face each other." She said as she walked away. Naruto frowned as he watched her go. He couldn't say he was surprised by Haku's attitude; he was honestly surprised she didn't attack him right then and there. He was silent in thought for a few moments till he heard someone behind him.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" He turned to see a concerned Yakumo standing not too far away.

"Yeah, fine," he said simply as Yakumo joined him.

"Was that Haku?" She asked. He merely nodded. "She's pretty, beautiful even."

Naruto blushed at his teammate's words. "Y-Yeah, she is." He admitted.

"Did you and her… you know?" She asked with a blush.

"Do what?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You know…." She said as she blushed more. Naruto just stared at her blankly. Yakumo eventually had one hand make a circle while she made her other hand into a point and inserted it into the hole.

Naruto blushed deeply at the implications she was making, "NO!" he shouted. "I'm a virgin!"

"Oh thank Kami!" Yakumo sighed deeply.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as he gave her a hard stare making her blush madly.

"N-No reason." She sputtered. "Anyway, let's get going," she said as she walked as quickly as she could while hiding her blush. Naruto just stared at her before shrugging and followed her.

**Later That Night**

Naruto had trouble sleeping that night; he was paranoid that another black robed kunoichi will come through his window. So he was wide wake but envied the sleep the others were having, though if he looked into their dreams he would have probably been pissed off and embarrassed beyond belief.

**Anko's Dream**

Anko had just entered the Konoha Intelligence Division building with her trench-coat oddly closed. When she got into the room, she stripped it off revealing, instead of her normal mesh bodysuit, a dominatrix outfit. It consisted of tight high leather bustier that stopped in the middle of her tits and covered the rest with then mesh and had red tie string, a tight leather miniskirt that gave a small flash of her panties if she bent her legs the smallest bit. The outfit had a tight pair of elbow gloves and thigh-highs with high heels. The outfit was topped off with a simple choker(1).

The person on the other side of the room was a naked Naruto, tied to a cross. He looked to be yelling, though it came out as muffled sound due to the ball-gag in his mouth. Though by looking at his face you could tell he was pissed. Anko walked up to him and said teasingly, "If you quit yelling I'll take the gag off, unless you want me leave it on?" She said as raised a brow with a teasing smirk. She could see that he was frowning and pouted playfully as she removed the gag.

Once the gag was of Naruto asked, "Anko, what the fuck is going one here? One minute I'm practicing my archery, the next I wake up here!" "The answer is simple Naruto-kun; you're here for surprise training!" Anko said with a playful smile on her face. "What kind of training needs me to be knocked out and put in this place with ball in my mouth?" "It's interrogation resistance training. It's done by surprise, otherwise you can just be prepared for it and know that you won't be truly injured. This way the testees will act as they would naturally." "Wouldn't it make more sense to blindfold me or send someone I don't know?" "I called in a favor from the guy who runs these things." "Why?" "So we can have fun of course!..." Anko said with a jovial voice. "But I still have to 'interrogate' you, don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy it too." With that, Anko reach behind her back and he could hear a zipper being undone. When Anko brought her hand back, her dress then fell, showing her curvaceous body semi-naked body. She then sashayed to him. "The style of interrogation Naruto-kun, is sexual-breaking. Fufufufu."

**Kabuko's Dream**

Kabuko was walking through the Konoha Hospital. She was wearing a sexy short-skirted nurse outfit with a nurse-cap on her head and her hair in a bun when she stopped in front of door. "Is the patient ready Otoha-san(2)?" "Hai, Kabuko-san." "And what seems to be the symptoms?" "The patient's lower genitalia seems to have increased in height and width due to an increased blood-flow to his lower area." "Thank you Otoha-san, I believe I can take care of this myself." With that Kabuko went into the room and was greeted to the sight of a naked Naruto strapped down to a bed with his cock fully erect.

"Fufufu, Naruto-kun you seem to be having some trouble there." "Kabuko-chan, mind getting me out of here?" Naruto asked shyly. "I'm afraid I can't do that until you're cured Naruto-kun." "What do you mean 'cured', it's just a hard-on dammit, I can take care of it myself!" Naruto shouted with a full-face blush on his face. "My oath forces me to assist you with any illnesses you have, though I'd be happy to anyway." With that Kabuko started stripping off her outfit revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Why the hell are you naked!?" "Don't worry Naruto-kun; you'll be cured soon enough."

**Yakumo's Dream**

Yakumo was walking through the garden of her family's home. She was dressed in an elegant kimono of light red and browns with a silk sash around her waist that was the color of a robin's egg. She was still young when they made her the new clan head, but luckily she and her husband had gained an enormous amount of leverage with both the ninja and civilian councils. She smiled as she thought that it was solely because of the fact that she married history's first shinobi.

"Yaku-chan!" He called to her from the back porch of the manor as he cradled their first born son in his arms. He wore his simple hood and clothes, a rash difference to her formal clothing. She walked over and kissed her husband on the cheek before looking down at their 3 week old offspring. He had his father's whisker marks but his mother's brown hair and lighter skin. The baby yawned deeply as Naruto placed him in the crib next to him. "You know we still need a name for him." Naruto reminded her as he sat down on couch next to the baby.

"I know, but there really isn't a good enough name for him," Yakumo said as she sat down and ran a finger through his spiky hair.

"We could name him after your father." Naruto said.

"I don't think Namikaze-Uzumaki-Kurama Isihii is proper sounding." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Having three last names isn't proper to begin with." He deadpanned.

"How about your own father?" She asked.

"I don't have a father, remember? Both my parents were female." He said.

Yakumo just smiled. "Then I guess we have to wait till inspiration takes us." She said as she placed a hand on his lap, and oh so slowly neared his crotch.

Naruto blushed deeply. "H-Horny as ever, Yaku-chan?" He said as he shyly looked away.

"It's not my fault that you're such a great lover, I'm lucky enough to get you to stop when I reach my limit or else I might be pregnant for the rest of my days." She teased lightly. "So what are you waiting for Foxy?" She said as she puckered her lips.

**Kazumi's Dream.**

"D-Do I really have to do this sensei?" A timid Naruto asked behind some heavy satin curtains. Kazumi was sitting in a chair in her apartment. She was dressed in her favorite yellow bathrobe with her chest and cleavage partially exposed. She didn't have her forehead protector on so both her Sharingan and scar could be seen.

"Now, now Naruto-kun, you've lost the bet and you promised me you will do it." She teased but her smile betrayed her inner intentions. Naruto came out from behind the curtain and Kazumi couldn't help but get a light nosebleed and giggle perversely. Naruto came out with fox ears and dressed in swimming trunks, showing off his well-toned and muscular body, he was blushing furiously making his handsome face scarlet, which made him honestly cute when combined with the ears. "Now say the line." She stated as she crossed her legs, showing the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear.

Naruto made a small pose and blushed deeper. "C-Can I have some milk? Kazumi-chan? I'm so thirsty for br-breast milk." He stated while he blushed even more madly as he looked away. Kazumi just smiled as she undid her robe fully and showed off her pink nipples.

"Of course you can, my little kitsune," she cooed as she started to giggle more when Naruto's eyes went wide, almost like he was hypnotized by their breasts. Of course they had gotten bigger since she was already about a month into her pregnancy, but she didn't tell Naruto that. Her breasts will do the talking when he started suckling her.

**Sasuki's Dream**

The rise of Uchiha Sasuki is the stuff of legend: She killed her sister, Uchiha Izumi, with next to no effort; became the youngest Hokage in the village's history, and conquered the surrounding hidden villages like a great wind. She's now the Kage of the Elemental Nations, and all feared and respected her. As she walked through the streets of a prosperous Konohagakure, all bowed lowly like the pathetic specks they are to her glory, till she neared the mansion of her clan.

The manor was beyond glorious, it casted shadows on the other clan compounds with its size but made the other clan heads green with envy at its elegance. But there was one thing that she was most proud of and that made her the very envy of every woman not just in the village, but in all of the nations: her husband.

As she entered the house, her betrothed was waiting for her as he bowed loyally. "Welcome, my love," he said as he rose. He wore a simple yet fashionable kimono with the Uchiha colors and an apron. His blue eyes shined with obedient love and worship as a few strands of his spiky blond hair hung downward from his bandana.

"Husband," she greeted simply as Naruto removed her kage robes and hat.

"Would you care for dinner or a bath first, my love?" He asked caringly as he rubbed her shoulders.

She smiled faintly. "No, I don't need a bath. But I am hungry."

"What would you like to eat my love?" He asked simply as he smiled.

Sasuki smiled fiendishly. "You," she said before she started to rip off his clothes leaving his chest bare.

"Oh no!" Naruto gasped jokingly as Sasuki jumped on him and started to ravage him on the floor.

**Sakura's Dream**

The cherry blossoms drifted lightly in the clam wind. Sakura was standing before Naruto, her face blushing lightly while Naruto was clam. "So what did you want to ask of me?" He asked.

Sakura started to shift shyly, "I-I actually wanted to talk to you about something that really means a lot to me." She said as she took a deep breath, he looked so handsome with his hood and tight clothing. "As you may know, I used to like Sasuki-ch... I mean Sasuki-san."

"Yeah, she's a bit of a"

"A bitch?"

"I was going to say brat but that works." Naruto smiled.

She giggled lightly, "Anyone, I wanted you to know that I found someone else."

"That's good. Who is it?" He asked with a kind smile.

She blushed more, "You." She said simply.

Naruto started to turn pink as well, "R-Really?" He said, "Well that's relief." Sakura gave him a confused look before he cupped his hands with hers. "I've fallen for you the minute I saw you. The second my eyes met yours was then I know that I must have you!"

Sakura blushed more, "Oh Naru-kun!" She gasped as Naruto started to kiss her forehead before going down to her lips. Naruto started to kiss her more feverish and quickly as he started to rip her clothes lightly.

"Let's go somewhere more... private, shall we?" He smirked charmingly.

**Sai's Dream**

Sai had entered the main chamber of the headquarters of Ne, wearing only a thin black robe that was tied tight enough to show that she wasn't wearing a bra, as her breasts bounced with each step. "Welcome Sai-san." "Greetings Naruto-sama, what do you need of me." She addressed to the recently appointed new head of Ne, Namikaze Naruto. "You know what I want from you Sai." Naruto said with a stern commanding voice. "Hai, Naruto-sama." With that she removed the robe, showing her naked body, covered in elaborate and strategically placed tattoos that emphasized the supple curves of her body. She stood and spread her arms so that her master could take in her entire form. As her master was wantonly gazing upon her form he made a 'come-hither' movement with his hands. When she got to him she gasped and moaned as he brought her into his lap as he groped and caressed her body.

**In The Real World**

Naruto couldn't help but feel a cold tingle up his spine and felt the sudden need to smack his teammates and sensei upside the head for something. But he shrugged it off and went back to watching the window before he went to sleep.

**In The Morning**

Naruto was assigned to stand guard over Tsunami and Inari while the rest where with the bridge builder. Since the bridge was so close to completion it was figured that there would be an attack on the construction site. Naruto was left behind in case there was an attack on the family. He decided that it was best to keep out of sight so he wouldn't scare off any intruders, as it would be a chance to get some more answers. He had been curious about this Gatō, wondering if he had something going on that stretched throughout the Nations. If he exposed that then he would be able to use it to gain more influence and with increased influence he could possibly use it to retire early.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw two men harass the mother and son. He was hidden on the top of their house so he had a clear advantage. "Oh look at the bitch here," one said as he grabbed her breast as the other drew a knife on Inari's throat.

"Leave my mom alone!" The boy cried out.

"SHUT UP!" One man said as he slashed Inari's cheek deeply.

Tsunami gasped in fear. "P-Please, leave my son alone! Do whatever you want with me, just let him go!" She begged just as Naruto dropped down from the roof. Inari and his captor had only a fraction of a second to react before Naruto slit the man's throat with a kunai. He grabbed the dead man's shoulder and used it as leverage to do a front flip over the man and Inari. With that gained moment he tossed the corpse with as much strength as he could at the other one holding onto Tsunami. The corpse became a torpedo and slammed with enough force to knock the man off the woman.

Before the man had time to react he was greeted by a hard, earth shattering kick to the groin, another to his stomach and a kunai at his throat. The man was unable to see Naruto's face because of the hood. "Wh-Who are you?"

"That's not important. Where's Gatō?" He said.

"Like I would know, I just make sure we make that fucking bridge building fuck suffer." He said as Naruto held the kunai closer. He noticed the man's panicked look as the cold metal pressed against his throat.

"I think you do," he said. "So tell me or else I'll paint the floor red." He said as he cut his throat lightly.

"OKAY! You fuck! Gatō is waiting for the kunoichi at the bridge to tire themselves out, before Gatō-sama and his personal samurai wipe them all out, something about not having to pay later."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Very well then. Will anyone else come for them?" He asked as the pointed to Tsunami and Inari as they were held onto each other. The man shook his head. "Good," Naruto said as he slashed the man's knees open. Making him howl in pain before his Achilles tendon was cut as well to prevent him from walking. Naruto delivered a hard kick to his face so he was knocked out.

"T-Thank you, thank you so much." Tsunami tearfully thanked him as she hold onto her son.

"You're welcome, but you're not safe yet. I want you to go inside and hide wherever you can. Board up your doors and windows if you have to." He said as he left.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Inari said.

Naruto just removed his hood and smiled faintly. "I'm walking into the misty jaws of Hell," he said simply as he ran off towards the bridge.

**At The Bridge.**

Hasaki, Anko and Kazumi were locked in deadly combat. Hasaki's mist proved to be more than a match against Anko's snakes and managed to hide her from Kazumi's Sharingan, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she slipped up somehow. Her mind was clouded and distracted. So was the other women, or else she would have been dead by now.

Sakura and Kabuko were protecting the bridge builder as he worked while Haku had Sasuki, Sai and Yakumo trapped in her ice mirrors. The leaf genin were cut up several times but were shocked when they realized that none of their jutsu worked. Sasuki tried several fireballs while Sai tried drawing several things from dragons to tigers to even giants but none of it proved useful. Yakumo wasn't able to draw anything before Haku attacked her.

Hasaki was able to dodge the two jōnin attacks till a group of dogs came out from the ground and bit and pinned her to the ground. She groaned in pain as the dogs' teeth dug deeper into her flesh. Haku ran towards her mistress leaving an immobilized trio of girls behind. "Hasaki-sama!" She cried as she joined her master.

Hasaki glared at her. "Haku? What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted. Haku didn't say anything till she stood between her master and the two assailants. Kazumi and Anko looked between each other. Kazumi started to charge a Chidori.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted. They all turned to see Naruto staring at the scene with disdain.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be with Tsunami!" Anko shouted back with a glare.

"I'm not going to let you kill them," he said as he ran so he can stand between Anko, Kazumi, Haku and Hasaki.

"Naruto…" Hasaki whispered.

"Hasaki-chan, Haku-chan. I know you don't like what goes on in hidden villages, but please. Don't make this all end in unnecessary violence. I have an idea, if you please just hear me out," Naruto said, the calmness in his voice literally boasted more authority then any shout. When everyone was silent Naruto took it as a chance to go on. "What if… Hasaki and Haku joined up with the Leaf?" He asked.

This earned surprised stares from everyone. "N-Naruto…you can't possibly think that's a good idea. I'm a missing-nin, the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Your point?" Naruto deadpanned. "I'm not going to kill you, but I sure as hell am not letting them kill you or vice versa, so please. For me, for Haku-chan, for yourself and everyone here. Just join us." Naruto pleaded.

Hasaki was silent in thought, she was killer. A natural born killer. She followed her instincts and occasionally orders. Naruto's words buzzed in her head, but when she looked over at Haku she could see that she took her mask off. Her face was calm and distant, but her eyes were tearing up. She looked down at the bridge were her blood was dripping down to. "O-Okay," she whispered. "I'll defect to the Leaf." She said.

Naruto smiled as he rubbed a tear away from his eyes. "Thank you." He said.

Kazumi and Anko looked between them before canceling their attacks. "I hope you know what you're doing Naruto-kun." Kazumi said.

"Oh how very touching." A new voice said. They all looked down the bridge to see a small army of samurai lead by a small man with sunglasses and an expansive suit. "I was hoping to see you all kill each other, but it looks like I have to get my hands dirty. Oh, by the way Hasaki-chan: You're contract is invalid. Your payment is death."

"You bastard! GATŌ!" Hasaki roared.

"Kabuko," Naruto called out to her.

"Yeah!" She called back.

"Can you heal Hasaki and the others while I take care of them?" Naruto asked as he pulled his bow out from his seals and a quiver.

"Yeah, I can try." Kabuko said.

"Good." Naruto said as he took aim.

Gatō just signaled his man to charge just as Naruto activated his Kekkei Genkei. Their charge slowed down to a pace as he fired one arrow that struck a samurai in his throat. He fired more of his arrows hit a target, killing them. When they got too close Naruto switched to his other weapons, taking out his chakram rings and tossing them with deadly accuracy as each ring sliced a samurai's head clean off leaving a squirting stub.

Naruto pulled out his dual swords before charging into the fray, his acrobatic skills and flexibility shown as he didn't merely dodge but danced and flipped around the enemies' swords and cut them down till his hood and face were coated lightly with blood. The others could only watch in amazement at his skills. They all knew he was talented and skilled, but to see it in such a manner was breathtaking.

When the last samurai fell down, several deep cuts on his body, Naruto took one look at Gatō. Fear was written all over his face as he started to stumble back. "Y-You monster!" He called out. "What in the hell are you?!"

Naruto neared the man, but was pushed lightly aside by Hasaki who had a kunai in her mouth. Gatō was even more terrified by the approaching woman. "So you were planning to kill me you little chicken-shit bastard!?" She hissed with the blade in her pointed teeth.

Gatō started to quake lightly. "I-I…" He stuttered. Hasaki started to brutally slash and stab him fiercely. Naruto started to frown slightly at the brutality but was soon smiling lightly.

**Some Days Later**

Naruto sighed as he started to take his clothes off. It had been a long few days. Even though he managed to convince Hasaki, Haku and the others to join sides they still got along as well as fire and water, or ice to be more exact. It also didn't help that Hasaki and Kazumi seemed to be more… competitive for some reason. Haku started calling him 'Sama' and that irked the hell out of Sakura and Sasuki.

He sighed as he opened the door to the Namikaze compounds private hot springs. Naruto slowly walked in, he loved the feel of the warm water against his skin. The weights of his mind soon started to melt away. For some reason it was more foggy than usual, but he didn't pay it any mind. He started to close his eyes and drift into a light nap, but he then felt something soft brush against the back of his head. He opened his eyes to see a grinning Hasaki smiling down at him. "Hello." She greeted.

Naruto jumped lightly. "H-Hasaki-chan?! What are you doing here?" He asked until Hasaki stood up showing her fully naked body. He started to have a nosebleed as his eyes trailed down her body. Her large breasts and pale complexion caused her lightly pink-colored nipples to stand out. She had a curvaceous body shown by her tight ass and bouncing bust. He noted that her pussy was shaven neatly.

"I'm going to be your housemate from now on. Treat me well, Naruto-kun." She teased with a wanton smile.

"Wait… if you're here then." Naruto said just as the door opened. Naruto looked back to see a fully naked Haku on her knees and bowing lightly.

"Naruto-sama, would you like me to wash your back?" She asked with a loving smile. Naruto blushed as she too looked down her body. Haku was lightly developed but still had a lust-making body with her large b bust and generous ass. She had an angel's face making it sexier. Naruto's face was getting redder and redder.

"Oh Kami…what is happening to my life?" He said to himself as he fainted.

**END**

(1): gelbooru index. php?page=post&s=view&id=460729, just add the gloves and choker.

(2): naruto. wikia wiki/Otoha

-es. naruto. wikia wiki/Archivo:Otoha. png

Okay so that's the chapter. We wish you a merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Ramadan whatever you celebrate!


	11. Chūnin Exams Start

**Naruto: The First Shinobi**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter, please review, and have a nice one.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_' _means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**Hi** means jutsu

**(Hi)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note

**Chapter 11: Chūnin Exams Start**

* * *

Hiruko Sarutobi, Hokage of Konohagakure, was baffled by the letters she had received. As Hokage she often got letters from the Daimyo, clan heads, ANBU, and in some cases from the Kazekage of Sunagakure. But never had she got letters from the kages of Kumo, Iwa, Kiri and some of the smaller hidden villages. With the chūnin exams starting up soon and being held in Konoha, it was obvious that she will be in some contact with the participating villages. But what made these letters so strange were that it also included requests from the kages themselves for entry into the village.

Red flags were instantly going off in her head. The fact that they ALL wanted to come to Konoha personally was, in a word, disturbing. Add in the fact that they were in the midst of a cold war, so trust between them was not exactly something they all had. Save for Suna, but the treaty with Suna had been rather shaky as of late. The youngest daughter of the Kazekage was a jinchūriki like Naruto, but when Konoha offered the chance to improve the seal, the Kazekage immediately shot them down with the excuse that they might try to take her for themselves.

Also, Anko's hostile attitude to Sāra, the queen of the small kingdom within the Land of Wind, had been reported to the Kazekage and Wind Daimyo. And since Rōran and Sunagakure had a defensive pact it somewhat soured the truce Konoha and Suna had. But luckily with the chūnin exams it was basically tradition for the Kazekage of Suna to come and renew their pact. Hopefully it would clear things up.

As for the other kages, the threat of attack was unrelenting. So any chance of a truce or, Kami be praised, a peace treaty were more than welcome. But the suddenness of the kages' requests was what was putting her off. Not to mention that these kages requested that some of their best ninja accompany them. Then there was Naruto; Naruto did a lot of traveling and he was sure to have made some form of impression on the villages he had been to, as it was just his nature. So what if a kage recognized Naruto and demanded to know of his training and abilities? What would that mean?

She hoped to have Naruto work in the field but she also wanted his exact existence to be a minor celebrity so that the males would look up to him. According to her sources, the male reaction had a mixed response. One side of the male population thought Naruto as just a gimmick, he's abilities were faked to just make a good story. Another actually revered Naruto and actually viewed him as a paragon of man. The last one, however, thought that his abilities were a testament of his demonic tenant and demanded his death. Most, if not all of, the women however, were head over heels for him. She even heard of a fan club that was dedicated to him that was forming in the underground.

She smoked her pipe in contemplation; with so many kages here and so much distrust it will not be a pleasant visit for anyone. But if handled right, it might just be the way to obtain lasting peace. Though then there was Naruto; she may have to keep him out of their sight. She heard from Anko and Kazumi's mission report that the woman named Hasaki Momochi, who was now living with Naruto despite her refusal, claimed to have heard rumors of Naruto being a ninja.

This wasn't good; she wanted Naruto's abilities and training to be a secret to the rest of the hidden villages. Which is why she wanted her former student and infamous writer, Jiyuna, to make an overly complex and outlandish story about him. So he can easily be written off as a fictional character if things got out of hand. Though it seems his fame was rising too hard and fast to stop it. She sighed as she signed her approval.

She guessed it was time to let Naruto out into the light of the world.

**At That Time**

* * *

Naruto started to sulk lightly at the counter in his favorite restaurant. He waited for his ramen with a dead tired look in his eyes as he sighed heavily. "What's wrong with you Naruto? You look like crap," Teuchi asked concernedly.

"I just needed to get away from my house." He said as he unrolled a scroll on the counter. "Things have been rather hectic lately."

"Hectic?" The older man asked.

"Yeah, ever since those two moved in it's been rather hard," he said as he started to read the scroll.

"Those two?" He asked.

"Yeah, Hasaki-chan and Haku-chan. Didn't I tell you about them?" He asked but was stunned by the gasp and wide eyes he got from the old man.

"THOSE TWO ARE LIVING WITH YOU!?" He yelled.

"Well, yeah!" Naruto said, before starting to get more freaked out as tears went down like waterfalls from Teuchi's eyes.

"Oh how I envy you…" He said as he started to cry deeply.

Naruto just gave the older man an even more confused look just as Ayame arrived with Naruto's first bowl but not before looking at her father sulking. "D-Dad? What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing… just envying the young and far too lucky," he said somberly.

"Oookay, well here's your ramen Naruto-kun!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" He said before he started to instantly devour it. Ayame smiled before she walked into the kitchen to make more. As Naruto inhaled the noodles down, he took a look at the scroll. He found the scroll underneath some floorboards in the clan compound library. He was surprised to see that it went over some of the abilities his kekkei genkai had and was even more surprised by what he learned from it.

The scroll said as followed:

Uzumaki Clan Kekkei Genkei: Takagen.

The Takagan makes full use of human visionary superiority. The Takagan is separated into three different stages, each one granting more power than the next. The standard Takagan is shown by two 'rings' appearing in the iris. The rings are usually a shade of the user's eyes, the outer ring being a neutral shade and the inner being a darker shade. The Takagan allows the wielder to use three chakra natures as opposed to the standard one or two. It grants new forms of vision used for an indirect offensive/defensive ocular power. Below is a list of said forms and explanations:

Accelerated: The ability to see fast moving objects, this sight gives the user the feeling of the world slowing down around them.

Chakra: The ability to see an object's or a person's chakra.(1)

-Emotion Vision: The ability to see the emotions of others.

-Truth Vision: The ability to see if someone is lying.

Illusion Vision: The ability to see through illusions.

Microscopic: The ability to see tiny objects

Movement Vision: The ability to instantly take notice of things if they move.

Night: The ability to see in little to no light.

Probability: The ability to see the possible outcome of a scenario.

Telescopic: The ability to see across vast distances.

X-Ray: The ability to see through solid objects.

The second stage of the Takagan is called the Shūchū(Focus) Takagan. The Shūchū Takagan increases all of its abilities, while only needing half the normal amount of chakra to use. It also allows the use of full-frontal vision, meaning that the user can see all things ahead of themselves, even if their eyes are closed. The Shūchū Takagan is marked by a third ring, usually a lighter color of the user's eye color. The only way to unlock the Shūchū Takagan is by suffering an intense, throbbing pain while low on chakra for several hours.

The last and most powerful stage is called the Zuboshi Takagen. The Zuboshi Takagan increases the abilities of the Takagan even further and cuts the use of chakra needed down to a quarter of its normal cost. It also adds two more chakra natures to the user's arsenal. The only way to awaken the Zuboshi Takagan is by extreme duress, low chakra or the simultaneous use of all of the bloodline's abilities, in addition to unlocking the Shūchū Takagan.

He sighed as he looked over it. His Kekkei Genkei was impressive, no point in lying about that. But he was rather concerned by the whole 'intense, throbbing pain for several hours' thing. He rolled up the scroll and wolfed down the ramen bowls as they arrived.

**Later**

* * *

Naruto arrived at his clan compound. He opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!" as he closed the door. It wasn't long till Haku showed up and bowed lightly.

"Good Afternoon, Naruto-sama," she greeted. Naruto blushed deeply at her…current state. Haku was dressed in some shinobi pants but was topless save for an apron that showed some cleavage. Naruto's nose started to gush blood at the sight as his face grew red and jaws gaped wide open.

"H-H-Haku-chan! Why are you dressed like that?!" He shouted at her.

Haku just blushed lightly as she looked down at the floor. "Hasaki-sama said that males like this sort of thing. Do… do you not like it?" She said bashfully.

Naruto's eyes just went wide. "H-Haski?!" He said dumbly.

Haku just nodded. "Hasaki-sama said it was a great way to get a man's attention," she said as she did a light twirl.

Naruto blushed more as he could have sworn that he saw her nipple and sides of her breasts. He could have sworn that they were a cherry red. "I-I see," he said as he stuttered and looked away. "Wh-Where is Hasaki-chan?" He asked.

"Oh, well she's meeting with your guardian." Haku said simply.

"Guardian?" He asked.

"Yes, that Morino Ibuki woman from the Torture and Interrogation Force." She said as she tilted her head slightly. "The one with the scars?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What?! She's here?! Why?!" He snapped.

Haku shrugged. "She said she wanted to meet with us to see if we were safe for you to be around. Why? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes went wide just as she heard loud laughter coming from the parlor. Naruto ran off to it, where he found something he never thought he would have seen. There were some empty Saki bottles lying around, while Hasaki and Ibuki were laughing madly.

"Yo-You should have seen that bastard's face wh-when I pulled out the knife!" Ibuki said between laughs. "His eyes were as large as ram-ramen bowls and he had this stupid look on his face like Kami just came down from heaven and slapped him across the face!"

Hasaki's laughter grew loud as well. "T-Then what happened?!" She gasped as her laughter was taking up her air.

"T-T-Then I said, 'tell me where the papers are, or else I'll cut off his balls and dick'!" She answered making the two women laugh more violently. "He then pissed himself!" Hasaki and Ibuki then started to tear up with laughter. It wasn't long till Hasaki and Ibuki took a look at Naruto standing in the doorway, before they started laughing again. "JUST LIKE THAT!" Ibuki shouted as she pointed at the stunned, dumb look on his face. "HIS FACE WAS JUST LIKE THAT!"

Naruto started to get pissed and his eye started to twitch slightly. "What's so funny?" He asked coldly.

The two women finally stopped laughing. "N-Naruto-kun, I was just talking with your guardian here."

Ibuki just waved, her face was red with drunkenness. "Hello there handsome!" She called back. "It's been awhile since I've seen you stud. How you been?" She said.

Naruto started to blush and gave her an odd look; he never would have thought the woman that helped capture him and headed of the Konoha Torture and Investigation Unit would be a flirty drunk. Hasaki gave Ibuki a light pout. "Hey! He's mine… and maybe Haku's." She said, causing Naruto to blush more.

Ibuki just waved it off. "You're under the same roof, but I don't hear no wedding bells." Ibuki said. "So for now it's a free-for-all!" She said as she got up and started to leave, but not before turning over to Hasaki. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "You too, Naru-kun." She said with a light wink and walked out. Naruto kept staring till she was out the door.

"Tomorrow?" He asked impatiently.

Hasaki merely nodded. "We started talking about Haku's and my position into Konoha's kunoichi forces. Haku is going to be Ibuki-san's apprentice while I'll be taking Anko's position with the Torture and Interrogation Unit." She said. "She also told me about your little… following that you have."

"Following?" He said, "What does that mean?"

Hasaki smiled widely showing her pointed teeth, "You'll see~." She cooed as she drank more Sake.

Naruto just frowned. "I'm going to lie down for the night…" He said as he left for his room. Haku soon started to follow him. "Haku-chan, you do know I'm going to sleep right?" He asked.

"Yes, but I was hoping that you might be willing to let me massage your back first," she said bashfully.

Naruto blushed more. "T-Thanks, but I-I don't think that's necessary." He said as he walked on till he reached his bedroom and closed the door.

Haku frowned slightly. "Damn," she whispered to herself before going off.

**A Few Days Later**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the main street of Konoha's market place. His teammates were alongside him as he yawned more deeply. "Didn't get enough sleep Naruto-kun?" Kabuko asked concernedly.

Naruto replied with a deep yawn and a nod. "Yeah! Hasaki-chan got drunk last night and tried to sneak into my bed." Naruto answered.

"WHAT!?" The two girls shouted instantly.

"Yeah, it was weird. Worst part of it was she was buck naked and kept hitting on me." He said. The two girls didn't say anything as they both blushed madly and dirty images flooded their minds. "It got even worse when she started grinding against me! It was so damn awkward that it was painful!" He said. The two girls eventually started to bleed madly out their noses at the image of them being in Hasaki's position last night instead. "Luckily Haku managed to get her off me and into her own bedroom." He said as he closed his eyes and stretched.

Kabuko took of her glasses that had suddenly become cloudy, and wiped it off on her shirt. "S-So it was an eventful night?" She asked. Naruto merely nodded. Kabuko smiled lightly. "Well look on the bright side, we're close to being chūnin." She said happily.

Yakumo frown. "I'm a bit nervous; it seems that all of the hidden villages seemed to be here." They looked around and saw how Yakumo was right. There seemed to be several different types of kunoichi walking through the village. Naruto started to feel uneasy as he pulled his hood over his face.

"Y-Yeah, there is." He said. "Anyway, I have to go somewhere. I'll see you two at training later." He said as he started to go down an alley.

"See you later!" Kabuko called as she and Yakumo walked on.

Naruto kept going down the alley, till he came across a young girl with brown spiky hair and a yellow shirt being bullied by a taller girl wearing a black full body suit with a matching hood with cat-like points at the top of her head. She had something wrapped in bandages and tied to her back. A messy mop of brown hair could be seen at the top of the bandaged bundle. "Watch where you're going brat!" The older girl shouted at the younger one.

"Hey! You bumped into me first!" The younger girl snapped just as the taller girl grabbed hold of her collar and picked her up off the ground.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KID?! I'M A KUNOICHI OF SUNAGAKURE! WHAT ARE YOU?" The taller girl screamed at the younger girl.

"Woooow, bullying a kid. Is that what kunoichi do nowadays? That's sooooooo badass," Naruto asked sarcastically as he approached them. The bully dropped the girl and turned to look back.

"And you the hell are…" She stopped in mid-sentence as she studied his face; a bright hot pink crept into her cheeks. Or as far as he could tell, since her face had purple markings all over it but something about her seemed so familiar. "N-Naruto-kun?" She asked faintly.

Naruto started to study her more, she seemed so familiar. "Naruto-kun!" She shouted as she hugged him, pressing his face right into her chest, which he estimated to be about a mid-B. Naruto blushed madly as he forced her to let go.

"What the hell woman!" He snapped till he got a better look at her. He thought for a moment till it came to him. "Kanko?" He asked.

A wide smiled appeared on her face. "Yeah! Look at you! Uzumaki Naruto, the flute-playing acrobat. You look good!" She said as she gave Naruto a hard pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you look pretty good too Kanko-chan. How's the training going? Made any puppets since I last saw you?" He asked.

"Ha! No, not yet, but my training has been going good." She said as she smiled amorously. "How about you? Staying in Konoha long?" She asked.

Naruto started to sweat lightly, "I… uh, live here now." he said uneasily as he scratched the book of his head; he seemed to forget that his hood came off from Kanko's embrace.

"Really? Wow, you finally settled down. In that case maybe I can take you out sometime before I kick everyone's ass at the chūnin exams?" She said as her grin became more amorous as she pressed herself against him. She was slightly taller than him so he blushed lightly as he looked up.

"Well I'm flattered, but I have to go somewhere." He said as he tried to go.

Kanko pouted lightly. "Oh come on! Let's go before my sisters get wind that you're here." She said as she started to pull on his arm. Naruto looked back and saw that the little girl was gone.

He turned back to Kanko. "Wait, Temari and Aka are here?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're my teammates actually," She said just as another girl showed up with dark blond hair made into four ponytails and green eyes. She wore a purple dress with a red sash around her waist and a large fan on her back.

"Kanko!" The blond girl snapped. She looked angry. "There you are, where did you go? You can't just go running of!" She scolded. "So anyway let's get…" She turned to see Naruto standing there and blushing lightly. "N-Naruto-kun? You're here?!" She asked.

"Hey Temari," he greeted. "Nice to see yo-AH!" He gasped just as the older girl started to hug him like her sister did previously; the only difference was Temari was a bit bustier.

"Naruto-kun! It's so good to see you, you look great!" She said as she embraced him more. Naruto blushed as the embrace went on.

"It's nice to see you too, but can you let me go? Please?" He asked politely. Temari blushed deeply as she instantly let go of him.

Her red face betrayed her feelings as she chuckled lightly. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, it's just been awhile." She admitted.

"It's okay, it's great to see you two but where's Aka?" He asked just as he felt a cold presence behind him. Naruto turned to see a girl with pale skin and long blood red hair. Her forehead had the kanji for love on it and light blue-green eyes(2) that stood out against the dark rings around her eyes. She didn't smile when she saw him, but she had pink in her face at the sight of him. "Aka, there you are. How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine… Naruto." She said as she nodded in his general direction before joining her sisters. "Let's go… we're leaving." She said. Her older sisters followed her, but not before waving good bye to Naruto. Naruto waved back as he made his way to his house.

**Later That Night**

* * *

Naruto was taking a bath in the private hot spring, after he made sure he was alone. He sighed deeply as he frowned lightly. There wasn't any training today but Anko did announce that they were going to partake in the chūnin exams. Kabuko was excited while Yakumo was nervous but Naruto was even more nervous. He had a bad feeling in his gut about it. He heard rumors about the chūnin exams from his time as a traveling musician. He heard it was grueling, difficult and dangerous but that wasn't the real reason why he was concerned.

It was namely because of what happened between him and the Sand Sisters. How would they react to him being a shinobi? What if he bumped into someone else he knew at the exams? What if they were close friends? He sighed just as he got out. He started to wrap a towel around his waist just as the Falcon masked ANBU teleported into the room. "WHAT DA THE FUCK?!" He screamed loudly at the sight of her.

"Sorry, but the Hokage requests your presence immediately!" She said as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and then instantly teleported into the Hokage's office. Naruto looked around. "HEY! SEND ME BACK TO AT LEAST GET SOME CLOTHES!" He shouted just as the ANBU vanished leaving him alone with the Hokage.

"Umm… sorry about that but this will be over quickly," she assured him. "I just wanted to talk about your involvement in the chūnin exams."

"Well what about it?" He asked impatiently. He was getting cold.

"Do you really want to do it?" She asked solemnly. "Do you want the chance to have you and your team promoted?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?" He asked.

"I just want you to know that the other kages are going to be watching and I know you have interacted with them before. I have no doubt that they will recognize you. So I ask you, are you sure you want this?" She asked just as the door came open suddenly.

Naruto jump slightly as he turned to see the Raikage, Mizukage, and Kazekage enter the office. But at that moment his towel slipped down his waist to reveal his manhood to the kages. Everything was deathly silent. The three foreign kages started directly at Naruto's trouser snake for a solid 3 minutes before blood started to burst out of their noses. Naruto tried to hide his penis from their sight but the damage was already done. "FUUUUUUUUUCCCK!" He cried out violently as he picked up the towel.

But as he did he noticed that the Raikage was out cold from loss of blood. The Mizukage was looking out the window muttering 'Huge' over and over. While the Kazekage looked like she was blinded by a bright light. "It's so… so… so… just DAMN!" She finally said.

Naruto just jumped out the window and made a fast break for his home. He was blushing so red that he would have made strawberries look pink. He was running so fast that people didn't see anything of him but a blond, almost yellow flash. "W-Was that Minako-sama?!" A random villager called out.

"AHHH! The Fourth is haunting us!" Another villager called out.

"We should please her by making her son into a man!... DIBS!" A woman shouted.

"Hey! Back off bitch, he's mine!" Called out another woman.

"Screw you whore!" Another one shouted. It wasn't long till there was a huge catfight that erupted in the street just as Naruto arrived home and put on his pajamas before hiding under the blanket in shame and embarrassment. Tomorrow was going to be hell for him in more ways than one.

**END**

* * *

(1): The Truth and Emotion vision are side abilities of Chakra vision, similar to Karin's Mind's Eye of the Kagura.

(2): At various time in the anime, his eyes have changed between blue and green.

Right! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review!

And please check out my newest fic 'Ha-Konoha no Sato aka Village of the Bladed-Leaves'.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

and

YoukoTaichou


	12. Chūnin Exams, Part 1

**Naruto: The First Shinobi**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter, please review, and have a nice one.

"Hi" means talking

'Himeans thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**Hi** means jutsu

**(Hi)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note

**Chapter 12: Chūnin Exam, Part 1**

* * *

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Kabuko asked worriedly. Naruto looked emotionally dead and drained. He had bags under his eyes and he slouched lightly with his green hood over his head.

"Yeah… just had a... rough night," he said, blushing as he recalled what happened in the Hokage's office. He prayed to whatever deities he knew that he would never face those women again.

"D-Did Hasaki try to sneak into your room again?" Yakumo asked as she recalled what Naruto had told them before.

"No, she had a wicked hangover and refused to leave her room all day yesterday. I think she started working for the Torture and Interrogations Unit today because she was gone, so was Haku-chan." He stated as he curled his spine so it made some light pops. "Oh yeah that's the stuff!" He groaned as his spine went straight up.

"Oh! By the way did you hear about the ghost last night?" Kabuko asked.

"Gh-Ghost?" He asked as he went pale. Naruto wasn't exactly afraid of much but one thing he was terrified of was ghosts. He hated ghost stories ever since he was a child and his trips to the outside world didn't exactly help given how there was always one story about ghosts somewhere.

"Yeah! They say that the ghost of the Fourth Hokage was seen in the market distract," Kabuko said. "No one was able to see her except for a bright, yellow flash. Since she was famous for such a technique, everyone is certain that it was the ghost of Namikaze Minako!"

"Y-You don't say?" Naruto said as he got nervous, if only they knew that the Yellow Flash was more like a Yellow Flasher.

"Sounds creepy," Yakumo said as they entered the building. It wasn't long till they got to the room where it was held. The three stood and looked between the three of them. "So, are you guys ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'm ever going to be!" Kabuko said. It was strange to see her so excited. While she wasn't emotionless, it was strange to see her so hyped. The two couldn't help but smile at her, but Naruto wasn't excited. He couldn't help but feel uneasy, his own instincts was screaming that this wasn't going to go down nicely.

"Let's go," he said as he opened the door. They were greeted instantly by stares/glares by most of the kunoichi, especially Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kanko asked.

"Wait! Did you say Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto?" Another girl asked before turning to Naruto.

"Kurotsuchi?" Naruto asked. The girl had pink eyes with black hair with the Iwa protector tied around her forehead. She wore the standard red uniform of the Iwa-Kunoichi with the right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg. The girl instantly glomped Naruto tightly.

"Naruto-kun! It's been so long!" She said as she hugged him tightly right before she was forced off him by a strong grip. "Hey! What's your deal bitch?" She swore at the girl who separated her from Naruto.

"That's my line!" The girl shouted back. The girl had mint green hair, orange eyes and tanned skin. She had a hairpin in her hair that matched her eyes. She had a short, sleeveless white shirt that ends around her midriff with fishnet and long white armlets. The Takigakure protector was around her right arm. She also wore a white short skirt. "What's YOUR relationship with HIM?" She asked coldly.

"F-Fū-chan?" Naruto stuttered. Fū blushed as Naruto noticed her.

"N-Naruto-kun, it's been awhile," she said with as his blush grew.

"Naruto… you've got some explaining to do." Temari said with a glare that was eventually overshadowed by the pure, unadulterated killing intent from her youngest sister. Everyone looked at the red-haired girl right before the aura died down.

"I don't know why HE has to answer to YOU," Sasuki said as she glared at Temari.

Temari just smirked. "Well I AM his closest friend." She bragged.

"No you aren't," a girl said with brown hair made into buns and a pink china battle shirt that made her chocolate-brown eyes stand out. "If anyone here is Naru-kun's oldest friend it's me." She said.

"Ten-chan, it's been awhile," Naruto said as he smiled at his childhood friend and former training partner.

"WAIT!" Lei shouted getting the other girls attention. "OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN INGNATED AT A WRONG TIME! WE MUST- OW!" Lei was interrupted when a girl with pale skin and long hair tied into a long ponytail with a ribbon at the end.

"Lei-san, just be quiet for once and not make things worse." She said

"You're mean Nejiko-chan." Lei whined.

"So, this is the infamous shinobi?" Another girl asked distastefully. Everyone looked to see a girl with red hair, dark skin and topaz eyes. She had the Kumogakure protector around her forehead. She was giving Naruto a dark glare as she walked up to him. Naruto admitted that she was attractive, despite her expression. That was before, of course, she slapped Naruto across the face. Everyone gasped at that, even the girls from the slap-happy one's team. "You disgrace the kunoichi way with your manhood." She sneered. "You don't belo *SMACK!*"

Naruto slapped her backed with a glare of his own. The girl gave Naruto a look of shock. "H-How dare you!" She exclaimed.

"Well you slapped me first!" Naruto retorted. The girl slapped him back, and Naruto retaliated. This went on for a few more slaps before they actually started to brawl each other. It took all of Naruto's team and the girls' team to separate them.

"C'MON YOU BLONDE-HAIRED BASTARD! I'LL CARVE MY NAME INTO YOUR CORPSE!"

"FUCK YOU BITCH! I'LL SNAP MY FOOT OFF IN YOUR ASS!"

Just then, a tall woman with scars and dark clothing walked into the class room. "Welcome to the first part of the Chūnin Exams." She said with a dark smile as she walked towards the front of the room. "I can assure you, you will ALL be pushed to the very extent of every single one of your abilities." She smirked as she went on, "Your mind and body will be driven to tortuous extents. Most of you will never make it to even the second part of the exams." Her grin widened. "So let's start!"

**At that Time, In the Hokage's Office**

* * *

Hiruko was meeting with the various kages of the elemental nations, her crystal ball overlooking the test. The Mizukage didn't say anything but her face was lightly pink. The Kazekage kept muttering 'filthy male-beast' or 'Must. Remove. Bad. Image," over and over. The Tsuchikage, who finally showed up, was actually watching the scene with a lot of interest. "So the blond one is Naruto?" She smiled. "My granddaughter has good taste."

"What was that?" The Mizukage said with killing intent flowing off her.

The old woman started to feel chills down her bad back. "Nothing!" She said as the door opened and the Raikage walked in, clenching her head.

"Okay, two things," she started. "One, why did I have to get treated for blood-loss and second, WHY DO I FEEL LIKE SOMETHING IMPORTANT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?!" She roared as lightning came off her body.

"Whoa! Relax, nothing happened." Hiruko said trying to calm her down. Ever since Naruto's…exposure to the first kages to arrive she tried to keep the kage's attention off of him and more on the important matters of the treaties and peace. There was just one more person and she was late.

"Sorry I'm late!" A new voice called out as the door closed behind her. The other kages turned to look at the new arrival.

"What is she doing here?!" The Mizukage shouted at the Hokage as she pointed at the auburn-haired beauty.

"Mizukage-dono, Hokage-dono, everyone." Mei greeted everyone.

Hiruko sighed heavily. "I've invited Mei here as the second representative of Kiri."

"So you're aiding my enemies," Mizukage said with a sneer.

"No, my main focus is to make sure that all of our lands aren't at war with one another. All civil wars however are a problem of the nations themselves, so I refused to give aid to either side or show favoritism to either." She stated.

"Ouch, a bit cold there don't you think Hokage-dono?" Mei said as she looked at the crystal ball. "Oh wow, is that blond young stud the shinobi I heard so much about?" Mei was instantly greeted by the cold, hard stares from the people around her. She chuckled lightly. "What?"

**At The Test**

* * *

Naruto looked at the paper on his desk. The first part of the test was actually a written test. The questions on it were difficult but he managed to get a little more than half of them answered. The rest he managed to use his Takagen to scan others papers or see through others to see their answers. But it was then he managed to make a rather interesting discovery. There were random kunoichi that were at a higher chakra level then most of the others.

Aside from Aka and Fū, since he knew of their situation, there were some that were definitely too strong to be genin, most were chūnin level but some were even jōnin level. So it was obvious that they were planted there to either make sure no one is cheating OR to cheat off of. It was most likely the second one given the rule's design. He would make more hypotheses, but the infinite amounts of dark stares directed at him were burning a hole in the back of his head.

'I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD!' He thought as tears went down his face.

Temari couldn't help but send glares over at the blond male and the browned haired leaf-kunoichi. Jealously was burning in her eyes; she knew that Naruto was a traveler so he was bound to have made connections with other people, mostly girls given his good looks and charm. But she never thought she would have to meet and compete with so many of them! She had enough competition from her two sisters, one of which was an especially scary one.

She looked over at Kanko, who was glaring daggers at Naruto. She could understand her anger. Naruto never said anything about being this infamous shinobi that their paternal mother or 'father' ordered them to investigate and study. She sighed as she clenched her pencil till it nearly broke.

Karui was glaring at the blond with all the hate in her being. She loathed males ever since her dead-beat father abandoned her, leaving her in the care of Queen B, their team's sensei. She was taught ad trained in the glory of the kunoichi way. So for this man to claim the abilities of a kunoichi and make all respectable ninjas drool over him like a pack of wild dogs over a high-grade piece of meat was unforgiveable.

And on top of it all, he had the GALL to slap her back. She started to stab her test with her pencil, pretending that it was the smug blonde's face. She looked over her teammates, Samui and Omi. She gawked at that dreamy look they were giving him. She slammed her head on her desk. 'I'M SURRONDED BY DUMBASSES!'

"Right, test down." Ibuki ordered. "And stand up." The Kunoichi and one Shinobi did as she demanded. "Now we come to the last and most important question." She said. "If you answer this one right, then you instantly get to go on to the second part of the exam. Fail to get it right, then you will be instantly disqualified and you won't be able to take another Chūnin Exam again," she said with a grin.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Shouted one random kunoichi.

"Actually I can." Ibuki said with a smirk. "If you're THAT scared then you can just simply walk out that door. Sure, you'll fail and you'll have to take the test next time." She said darkly. "But that's better than being nothing more than a pathetic genin. So, leave or stay? What's your choice?"

In a few minutes several kunoichi have left. Naruto looked around and noticed that most of the leaf genin were here along with the sand sisters, Fū's team, the angry red-haired girls' team, the grass team and the team with the sound note on their protectors. He was nervous, he was sure he passed the test but this 'important question' was making him a bit nervous. He wondered at all the things it could have been and all the possible answers.

"Congratulations, you all passed the first test," she said with a small smile.

Naruto mentally face planted. 'WHAT THE HELL?!' He swore to himself. He looked around and saw that he wasn't the only angry or surprised one.

"You see, the first part of this test is to test your information-gathering skills. That's way I planted several other chūnin and some jōnin who already know the answers around the room." She stated. "So since we have that out of the way, we can go on with the second part of the test." She said just as the door opened.

Hasaki walked in dressed in a flak jacket of Konoha and her massive carving knife on her back. Her bandages covered her mouth as her eyes scanned the remaining members. "You must be weak to let this many genin pass." She commented.

"I just do what I'm told Hasaki. They passed, so they're your problem now." Ibuki said offhandedly.

"Very well, I'm Momochi Hasaki. I don't want to hear any questions because I get annoyed easily. So follow me and I'll explain the next part of the test." She said as she walked out, the others following willingly.

They followed her for several minutes till they come to a fence standing between them and a large, dark and intimidating forest. "What is this?" Kira Inuzuka asked as her small white puppy started to bark.

"This is the Forest of Death," Hasaki started. "Here is where you begin the second part of the chūnin exam." She said as she pulled out two scrolls. One was white and the other was an earthy green. They had the kanji for Heaven and Earth on them respectively. "Your objective is this: Your team will be given one these scrolls. You must find the team that has the other scroll you require and take it by any means necessary. When you have both scrolls then you… must…" Hasaki started to stop and stare at a box-like stone with large eye holes, inching over to Naruto.

Naruto himself noticed it a while ago; he just tried to ignore it. He tried his best, but the 'rock's' eyes were staring at him. The annoying silence was just drawing more attention to him and the 'rock'. He tried his best, but his patience was wearing thin. "THAT'S IT!" He snapped as he grabbed the rock by the eye holes and tossed the box up to see the girl from earlier that day. The girl jumped lightly at Naruto's glare. "Can I help you?" He asked sternly.

The girl just giggled lightly and scratched the back of her head. "No, not really," she said with a blush.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Sarutobi Konoka! Granddaughter of the Hokage and future fifth Hokage!" She said as she struck a pose.

Naruto just stared at her as he sighed heavily. "Okay… so please leave." He said simply.

"No." She said simply.

"WHY?" He asked with a deep glare.

"Because I want to see my future husband kick ass!" She claimed with stars in her eyes as she hugged Naruto tightly while rubbing her face into his chest.

"WHAT?!" The girls shouted.

"Back off midget!" Kanko said as yanked Naruto away from her.

"HA! You're one to talk!" Kira said as she pulled Naruto away from the puppeteer. "If anything he belongs to me!"

"Bullshit! You hardly know him!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Naruto and pulled Naruto to her.

"It's called instinct, you flat bitch!" Kira said as she yanked Naruto back to her.

Naruto snapped as he pulled himself away. "KNOCK IT OFF DAMN IT!" He shouted. The girls started to back off as he was sending glares that will turn people into stone.

"Riiiiiight, so anyway you get the scrolls and head to the tower in the center of the forest." Hasaki said as she sweat dropped. Naruto can get scary when he got angry enough. The teams got their scrolls, but as Naruto picked up the earth scroll, he suddenly felt those ominous stares again. He turned his head to see the many dark, lustful stares from the girls. "So when you're ready you can begi-." Before she could finish Naruto instantly ran into the forest followed by the many girls.

"GET HIM!"

"I CALLED DIBS!"

"BACK OFF BITCH!"

"FUCK MY LIFE!"

**END**

* * *

Ha ha! Cliffhanger no Jutsu! Anyway, I hoped you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou


	13. Chūnin Exams, Part 2

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter, please review, and have a nice one. Oh, and the lemons won't happen till AFTER the chūnin exams.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**

**Hi means jutsu**

**(Hi) means jutsu translation**

(Hi) means author's note

**Chapter 13: Chūnin Test, Part 2**

* * *

"Are-Are you sure Naruto-kun will be okay with so many girls after him?" Yakumo asked Kabuko as they made their way to the center of the forest.

"I'm sure he's okay." Kabuko said, "Naruto-kun's smart and crafty enough to give some lust-blind kunoichis the slip." She went on with a smile. Yakumo couldn't help but smile lightly, "If not, then I'm sure we can expect to see a lot of baby showers in the future." Kabuko joked with a light smile while Yakumo just jaw dropped and became even more concerned, along with an atomic blush.

* * *

**At That Time**

"There he is!" A kunoichi shouted as a flash of yellow moved between some trees. Soon the army of females went after him, but little did they know that it was just a shadow clone. The real Naruto himself was hidden in the trees above them, his cloak made him nearly invisible. He sighed when he saw them chase after his decoy; he dropped down to the lowest branch and made way to the center of the forest.

He figured that his teammates would set an ambush there to capture the scroll they need. The problem would be that there will be others waiting there as well. So that was a problem. 'Why isn't anything simple?' he thought to himself as he felt a dark and overbearing presence. He looked behind him but didn't see anything, but the presence was growing more and more. He activated his Takagen, namely his movement vision.

Everything went to a world of red with dark, black outlines so everything could easily be made out. He practiced his different forms of sight beforehand; the movement vision did exactly as the scroll said it would. Movement was highlighted by a green hue. Slow movement was seen by a dark green while faster movement was seen by brighter shades of green. His movement vision didn't pick up anything significant but the swaying of leafs, he narrowed his eyes in concentration as his telescopic vision combined with his movement vision. Still nothing.

He stopped as he looked around; the presence was growing more and more. He only felt such dark intent from Aka when they first met, so he was naturally disturbed and cautious. He looked around as he summoned his bow and quiver from the seals on his plated gloves. He pulled out an arrow with a cylinder tip. The arrow was an explosive arrow; the cylinder consisted of two volatile chemicals. The point was a primer that snapped the thin wall that kept the chemicals apart, the result was a massive and fiery explosion that made the previous explosive tags look like fire crackers.

"Hello, Naru-kun.~" A voice said behind him, with quick action he span and aimed in the new direction. The kunoichi was from Kusa, he never really been there so he didn't recognize the girl. He guessed the girl was about one or two years older than him. Naruto studied her, the mere presence coming off of her made him freeze in place.

'W-Why can't I move?!' He thought, 'Is it a genjutsu or something?!' His mind raced but managed to keep a straight face. "Who are you? How do know my name?" He asked.

The kunoichi just chuckled darkly to herself, "Surely you should know by now that everyone in the Elemental Nations knows who you are by know or at least heard your name. After all, something like a male kunoichi doesn't go unnoticed, especially by the ever paranoid kages. As for who I am… well for now, you may call me your fate." She said with a light flirty tone.

"So what do you want?" He asked as he inched his tongue over to his teeth, pain was the quickest way to break a genjutsu.

The girl's smile grew lightly but it became more fiendish and dark. "Isn't it obvious?" He shook his head, "You." She said as she lunged at him. Naruto managed to bite down on his tongue hard enough to awaken from her genjutsu. He jumped back from as he fired his arrow. The kunoichi caught it with an elongated tongue and snapped it in half. Naruto could only look in wide-eyed surprise as he went farther away, he's best chance was to get as much space as he can between them. He launched arrows like mad but with the precision of an expert.

The kunoichi managed to dodge them as she came closer, Naruto growled in frustration as he ran away from her occasionally firing arrows at her. He dropped down to the forest floor and dashed off to the tower, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He swore as he ran more.

He heard the kunoichi laughing icily. "You think you can escape me? How cute." She cooed as she dropped down in front of him before she delivered a deep bite to his shoulder, Naruto gasped in pain as he felt intense pain and his chakra faded away. She released her bite revealing snake-like fangs and amber eyes. He felt his legs give out from under him as he went limp in her arms and nestled in her breasts. She laughed more, "With this, you will have no choice but to come to me." She whispered in a seductive tone as she slipped him a deep kiss, his eyes went wider as he felt the tongue caresses his own as he passed out from the pain.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Lei was jumping from tree to tree, looking to scout the area and report to her teammates. When she made it to one branch, leafs started to fall to the ground. When she saw this, her eyeballs turned into fireballs. 'YOSH! I MUST CAPTURE ALL THE LEAFS BEFORE THEY TOUCH THE GROUND!' She shouted mentally, 'IF I SUCCED THEN NARUTO-KUN WILL SEE ME AS THE BEST GIRL FOR HIM!' She thought as an image of an ecstatic Naruto saying 'You're so awesome and pretty and cool Lei-chan!' She smiled at that but she started to frown, 'BUT IF I FAIL, THEN HE'LL NEVER ACCEPT ME.' She though as another image of Naruto appeared, but this time scowling with disgust and annoyance, 'You're pathetic and useless! And your eyes and boobs are too big you tomboy!' he scolded. 'RIGHT! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE FILLING ME!' She thought as she sky-dived down.

She grabbed the leaves as she went down but as the ground come closer she started to panic. She flipped so she'll land on her feet, but the leaf touch the ground. 'DAMN IT!' She thought sadly, till she heard a light groan coming from the nearby bushes. She looked over to see Naruto sweating profusely and groaning in pain. "N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, Naruto didn't respond.

* * *

**In Naruto's Mind**

Naruto awoke in a large grassland surrounded by large flowering sakura trees. Last time he was here he changed things to Kyūbi's specifications. He was surprised that she wanted such a rural place; he expected a palace or at least a sizeable compound. But then again, she was a fox at heart. "Oh Naruto-kun!" She greeted as she pressed her breasts into his face. Naruto started to struggle and gasped against her pillows of mass distraction.

When he finally freed himself, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TRY TO KILL ME WITH THOSE THINGS?!" He snapped at her.

She smiled coyly, "So you can realize how awesome my body is and let me have my way with you." She said simply as she struck a sexy pose highlighting her bust and legs with her mini-kimono.

Naruto shook his head lightly, "I get put to sleep by a strange and creepy kunoichi and YOU'RE thinking of sex." He said to himself.

"Hey! You can't blame me! I haven't been in a relationship for a long, long, looooong time." She pouted.

"What about the other Bijū? Weren't you involved with them romantically?" He asked.

Kyūbi give him a sharp glare, "Just because you human females found a way to have sex with each other, doesn't mean that EVERY female is gay or bi. Also, even if I was, why would I sleep with any of them!? The murderous raccoon? The easy-going beetle? The slug?!"

"Okay okay! You didn't have much of a choice." He said. "So that would explain why you're a bit… amorous and why you want to meld our senses together." He went on as a tree got his attention. "What is that?" He asked as he approached it. The tree was a sakura tree like the others, but while most of them healthy and blooming. This one was dead and had black markings all over it.

"That is, to put in simple terms, is the representation of Orika's seal's effect on you." Kyuubi said in somberly.

"Orika?" He asked, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"She's one of the three Sannin(Three Ninja, 1)."

"Sannin?"

"You know, those three kunoichi trained by Sarutobi Hiruko that became famous during the Second Kunoichi World War." She stated.

"Wait, they're still alive?" He asked.

"Yes, I've heard that they managed to find some way to retain their youth." Kyūbi said. "Though I don't know the entirety of Konoha's history, Orika was famous as a prodigy and a seal master. I heard she defected when some of her… controversial experiments were seen by the public."

"What kind of experiments?"

"Ask Anko, she'll be able to give you some 'in-depth' explanations about them." She said.

"So what does it mean for me?" He asked as he studied the tree, "If this is some sort of… seal or whatever, then how is it going to affect me?"

"To be frank, I honestly don't know. I heard it corrupts whoever bears it, but giving your condition then I haven't any idea what's so ever. Though I would have to say, it might work to your advantage." She said.

"How so?"

"Well, while the seal does corrupt, it provides a massive increase of chakra. But you have one thing that most ninjas don't." She said with a smirk.

"An all-powerful demon-fox sealed in my stomach that provides me with immense chakra and healing?" He asked with a smile of his own.

"Wellll I was going to say a horse-sized dick, but that works too." She said with a grin.

"…you damn pervert."

"Hahaha… yeah."

* * *

**In the Real World**

Lei was carrying Naruto to the tower along with Tenten and Nejiko. "How's Naruto-kun doing?" Tenten asked.

"He's sweating and burning up; I think his bite is getting infected." Lei called out.

"Any idea what could have caused it?" Tenten asked Nejiko, who merely shook her head.

"My guess is that it was a snake, but the puncture marks are too big for any known snake species around Konohagakure, but I guess anything is possible in this place. I just never figured Naruto stupid enough to get bitten by one." She said coldly, "Why are we even bothering with him? He's part of the competition and already has both scrolls. We should have just taken the earth scroll and go straight to the tower."

"Naruto-kun is both Lei and my closet friends from the orphanage; I'm not just going to abandon him when he's sick or possibly even dying!" Tenten snapped. Nejiko rolled h her eyes.

"Fine, but he's YOUR problem." She said.

"Where do you think he's teammates are?" Lei called out.

"I figured they must have been separate, what with Naruto being chased like a cat smothered in barbeque sauce being chased by rapid dogs." Nejiko said. "Chances are that they are around the tower waiting for him." Nejiko looked up at the sky, or what could be seen from the dense forest. "It's going to be dark soon; we must find somewhere to stop for the night. Maybe set up a trap since we can't just take the one scroll we need." She said snidely.

**END!**

* * *

(1): The tern Sannin means 'Three Ninja', the term Sennin means 'Sage'. Just wanted to clear that up for anyone who gets them confused.

NAW: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER MOTHERDUCKA!... I know, I am an asshole! I get it! Grass grows, birds chirp, and Nightmares Around Winter makes short chapters with cliffhangers. But you know what they say, if it isn't broken then might as well do it a bunch of times till it gets so old you can officially give it a white beard and call it Father fucking Time! Anyway, I know I said I will make Lemons AFTER the chūnin exams but, I'll cut you a deal: If you give me enough reviews to break the record of 94 reviews then I will make lemons DURING the chūnin exams. The thing is though, we have to break 94 reviews, and if we don't then we bump the lemons back to the end of the chūnin exams. Soooo now it's up to you!

YT: My apologies for my friends crass language, anyway I hope that you all enjoy the chapter. One more thing for the people that complain about us having the same fic. WE KNOW THAT ALREADY, WE ARE 'SHARING' THE FIC! Thank you and Good Night/Morning/Whatever.

-Now time for some language lessons, the French word for Seal is Phoque, for fun examples, watch the video: youtube watch?v=iUbBAvCx0M8

-Also, please keep an eye out for my soon to be released fic; Konoha's Octopus: Naruto has a different Bijū sealed inside of him, gets a different summoning contract that's never been used before, and gains a new unique weapon. What do these all have in common? Read the the title. Harem. Intelligent and Skilled Naruto.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou


	14. Chūnin Exams, Part 3

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed & thought up by YoukoTaichou.

Author's Note: I would like to thank those who voted on the pervious chapter, but I'm sorry to say that while a lot of you voted, we received about 85 reviews. So there WON'T be a lemon in this chapter, but a lemon will appear earlier then expected as thanks for those who give us their support. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

*Hi* means sounds, sighs, whistles, bangs, etc.

"**Hi" means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**

**Hi means jutsu**

**(Hi) means jutsu translation**

(Hi) means author's note/translation. The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

**Chapter 12: Chūnin Test, Part 3.**

Naruto's eyes started to open slowly. His vision was blurry, but he could see the familiar blur of a pink top. "Tenten-chan?" He groaned, his back and shoulders aching as he sat up but a sharp flare of pain made him drop back down.

"Don't strain yourself!" Tenten scolded lightly as she brought him a small container of water. Naruto gulped it down greedily. "That's good, drink some more," she encouraged him with a faint smile. When it was empty Naruto gasped lightly and lay back down.

"W-Where am I?" He asked as his vision started to return.

"We're about 600 yards away from the tower. Nejiko and Lei are out trying to get an earth scroll. It was lucky that Lei found you, who knew what would have happened." She said as she got a rag and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. "What exactly happened anyway?" She asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "I... I was attacked."

"Attacked? By who?" She asked concernedly.

Naruto was silent again. "Umm… you wouldn't happen to know who the Sannin are by any chance?" He asked.

Tenten give him a small smirked. "Gee, they are only some of the most FAMOUS kunoichi in Konoha's history and Senju Tsunade IS my idol," she said joking before her face become serious. "A-Are you saying one of them gave you that seal on your hip?" She asked.

Naruto nodded, before realizing what she just said. "Wait… I have a seal on my what now?" He asked.

Tenten blushed lightly. "Well umm Naruto-kun, while Lei was carrying you around, she claimed that something… hot and hard was poking her in the back." Naruto blushed deeply at that. "And naturally I and Lei were concerned and… let's just say: WOW!"

"TENTEN!" Naruto snapped at her.

"I'm sorry!" Tenten chuckled lightly. "We honestly didn't do anything! Really!" She went on.

Naruto couldn't help but get flustered and looked away. 'FUCK! Why is it that I always flash some girls?!' He thought angrily.

'Oh Naruto just shut up and enjoy it! Most men would kill to be in your position!' Kyūbi's voiced rang in his head.

'K-Kyūbi?!'

'Yep! It took some work to get around Orika's seal but I've finally managed to connect our senses and subconscious," Kyūbi said happily. 'Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that I'm starting to work on the seal, hopefully when I'm done you can use this seal to get the benefits but you don't have to worry about any long term damage or corruption, but it may take a while. This seal is very impressive to say the least; Orika put a lot of effort and work into this. I'll contact you when I can or have any updates. Bye!" She said as it faded away.

'Umm… bye?' He thought.

"Naruto!" Tenten shouted. Naruto jumped slightly.

"Yeah?" He said instantly.

"I said I have some questions to ask you, but you spaced out on me," she said.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I… had a migraine."

Tenten stared at him for a moment. "Okay, well first of all. What's your relationship with the blond girl from Sunagakure?" She asked.

"Oh! You mean Temari?" He asked.

"Soo, it's Temari?" Tenten asked with some jealousy in her tone.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Well I met her and her sisters back when I was a musician. We became good friends, especially since I've sort of helped out her younger sister," he explained.

"The creepy red-haired one?" She asked.

"Aka-chan isn't that bad… at least, not bad as she used to be." He said underneath his breath.

"Uh-huh, then what about the one from Iwa."

"Kurotsuchi helped free me from prison when the Tsuchikage discovered I was from Konoha originally. She thought I was a spy." He explained.

"Annnnd the one from Taki? The one with the green-hair," she asked.

This time Naruto blushed faintly and looked away. "Weeeee kinda… sort of… dated."

"Oh really?" She said with a sickly sweet grin.

"W-We never did anything serious! We had dinner together and… well she was my first kiss. But that's it!" He explained. "But we broke up when I left to go on with my career as a musician." He said.

"Soooo just kissing right?" Tenten asked. Naruto nodded, she smiled faintly at that. "Well while I am disappointed about that, I will have to say I'm happy."

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "I don't know who started it, but there were some rumors that you were gay."

"WHAT?!" Naruto snapped. "WHY WOULD ANYONE THINK THAT?!"

"Oh come on!" Tenten started. "You've been avoiding girls like the plague, you always seemed to hate them or be afraid of them, annnnd you do seem to prefer the company of an eccentric old man over the company of two beautiful women."

"Well I'm NOT!" He said. "I love women! I really do… I… I've just been sort of nervous around them lately." He replied.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Well yeah. How would you feel if you discovered that you have a power that no one of your gender had before and on top of that, every single member of the opposite sex wanted to get with you to almost disturbing lengths?" He asked. "AND THEEEEEN you learn that there's a chance that you'll be treated like a prize bull and impregnate every single female that you're ordered to," he said.

"…I suppose you have a point. Have you talked to the Hokage about it?" She asked.

"I honestly don't think she really cares…" Naruto deadpanned before he closed his eyes. "I'm kinda tired. I'm going to take a nap; I think I'll be okay by tomorrow or so." He said as he drifted off to a light sleep.

**The Next Day**

Naruto leaped from tree to tree slowly and silently. His motion, chakra and accelerated vision were activated so he was utterly convinced that nothing would sneak up on him. He looked back at random points in hopes of catching an unknown pursuer off guard. So far he didn't see anything. He was circling the tower in hopes of finding his teammates but he also tried his best to avoid any unwanted attention.

He was surprised to discover that he had both a heaven and earth scroll, though he didn't want to know why Orika gave it to him. He was also surprised that Tenten managed to convince Nejiko to let him leave with both. He went on till he saw something that caught his eyes. He stopped and focused his sights, deactivating his current visions and activating his telescopic vision. He could now easily make out Sakura and three other kunoichi. The extra three had the sound note on their protectors.

He sneaked closer; while he was too far to hear them he could clearly see the signs of aggression. He summoned a small glass sphere filled with a watery black liquid and a bright green fluid. The two chemicals were separated by a thin glass wall, which when broken, the two chemicals released a thick gas with a powerful sleeping agent. He sneaked closely with care as he prepared to toss the gas 'bomb'. He tossed it as hard as he could and the glass sphere broke between the legs of the leading bandaged kunoichi. Instantly a thick yellow gas rose with a hiss. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" One of them shouted.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked to herself as she heard the three drop to the ground. As the smoke cleared Sakura moved to check on them and saw them snoring loudly.

Naruto dropped down from his hiding place. "Hey Sakura, are you okay?" He asked but he instantly regretted it when he literally saw her eyes turn into hearts. 'FUCK!' He mentally shouted as Sakura instantly glomped him.

"OH NARUTO-KUN! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME! KAMI KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" She cried heavily as she buried her head in his chest.

Naruto embraced her comfortably. "It's alright, really! Please just calm down!" He said. "Where are Sai and Sasuki?" He asked. Sakura just pointed into a large, almost cave-like, opening of a tree. He looked inside and saw the two girls groaning in pain. "What happened?" He asked as he checked their conditions. Sai was beaten pretty badly while Sasuki seemed to be ill. Though Sai had bandages neatly in her worst spots and Sasuki had a towel on her forehead. It was obvious that they were taken well care of.

"I… I don't know. We were attacked by some strange kunoichi from Kusa." She said. Naruto was instantly interested. "She bit Sasuki on the neck and Sai was beaten so hard." She said as she cried lightly. "I…I couldn't help them!"

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please, stay calm! Tell me what else happened."

Sakura wiped her eyes, "The Kusa kunoichi left me, saying I was worthless. When she left I took Sai-san and Sasuki-san here. I… I thought it would be safe here. I… I guess I was wrong." She said.

"Hey look on the bright side," he said. "You did pick a good spot and you also seemed to know what you're doing here," he said as he inspected Sasuki and Sai's condition more.

"T-Thanks." She said as she blushed lightly and smiled.

Naruto looked at back at her. "See, a beautiful smile suits your pretty face more than red eyes and tears." He said till he stopped and thought what he just said. 'Where did that come from?' Sakura blushed grew redder. "A-Anyway, do you know where my own team is? We got separated."

Sakura nodded. "There just about a few yards east of here. Kabuko actually gave me the bandages I needed." She said.

"Thanks," he said as he got up. "I hope everything works out for you." He said as he draws his hood up and headed off in that direction. Sakura merely looked as she watched him go. As he went on he encountered some other kunoichi, but he luckily managed to avoid them by moving slowly and occasionally using a shadow clone as a decoy.

**At That Time**

Yakumo sat at the camp and waited for either Kabuko or Naruto to return, though in full honestly she was hoping that Naruto would show up first. She couldn't help but worry about him; she wondered if he had any better luck with scroll hunting then they did. Few groups came by their trap, but they all had earth scrolls. Kabuko said she was going to check the area but she hadn't returned for a while.

There was some rustling in the trees, and she looked up and jumped lightly as Naruto dropped from the branches. "Yakumo-chan!" He said with a grin. Yakumo, who quickly recovered from her surprise, suddenly embraced him.

"Oh thank Kami you're alright!" She said. "I was so worried! You didn't get caught did you? Did they do anything inappropriate to you?" She asked in an overly concerned tone.

"N-No I got out fine. I even got a heaven scroll." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket. He figured he didn't have to tell her about his run-in with Orika, it was best not to tell her in fear of her becoming more panicked and worried. "So where's Kabuko-chan?" He asked as he looked around, but sure enough Kabuko came out of nearby foliage.

"Naruto-kun!" She said. "I knew you'd make it!" She embraced him just like Yakumo did but probably a bit more intimately. Yet, Naruto didn't seem to mind. Usually he probably would try to break from it, but he actually liked it. His hands slowly started to reach for her butt, till Kabuko let go of him. "I see you have the Heaven scroll." She said as she pointed to said scroll in his hand.

"Yeah, I… stole it from a kunoichi when she was bathing," he lied. Kabuko and Yakumo looked between themselves; they seemed to pick up on his hesitation.

"I see… well nice work. I say we head straight to the tower at first light." Kabuko said. "Does that sound good?"

"Hell yeah! The second we get out of this place the better! This place makes my skin crawl." Naruto said. Yakumo nodded in agreement.

**Later That Night**

Naruto and Kabuko were asleep as Yakumo took first watch. She scanned the dark forest from the safety of some nearby trees. She used her Kekkei Genkei to cast a genjutsu that would hide their fire and campsite from wondering eyes. She slowly started to feel her eyes grow heavy with drowsiness and boredom. She was tempted to just sketch but she figured that it was best to keep her eyes peeled.

Naruto started to feel an unnatural chill go up his spine that caused him to wake up for a moment. He then sneezed loudly. "Damn it! I better not catch a cold!" He hissed to himself as he tried to get comfy again. Yet that familiar chill, the chill he felt back in Nami, crawled up his spine again.

**Haku's Dream**

Haku spoon feed Naruto some broth. She found him outside when the blizzard came and nearly overwhelmed him. She managed to find and save him just in time before hypothermia took him. "T-T-Thank you. I-I'd probably w-wouldn't have-ve made it o-out alive!" He stuttered lightly.

"It's all right," she said. Haku was dressed in a shear white kimono with grey snowflakes designed on her obi. "Now please eat. I'll need you at full strength soon."

Naruto drink the spoonful of soup. "Why's that?" He asked.

Haku merely smiled coyly. "You see, I'm a yuki-onna(Snow-woman for those that don't read/watch Rosario + Vampire)," she stated simply, as she stood up. Naruto gave her a confused look, but his eyes went wide as her clothes dropped to the floor revealing her nude, snow white body to him. "It is the law of my people, that if I find a man, that man will be my husband."

Haku awoke suddenly from her sleep with her face as red as a robin's chest as she shot up from her bed. The scent of female excitement was heavy. She muttered lightly to herself about her 'S-stupid hormones'.

**Hasaki's Dream**

Hasaki approached her master with a bowl of ramen and tea on a tray. Hasaki was dressed in a rather revealing maid outfit, her skirt was short enough so her black thong could be seen easily regardless if she was walking or standing and the top was so tight that it made her feel that her large bust was getting ready to spring out from the fabric, even her areolas could be made out.

Her master, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, was sitting in a large arm chair overlooking the window of the room. She bowed lightly, showing her ass and thin underwear off, as she placed the tray on the table. "Here's your meal, Naruto-sama," she said as she got up.

"Thank you, Hasaki." He said with a dark smile.

Hasaki bowed her thanks. "But Naruto-sama," she said demurely. "You have yet to pay me." She said.

Naruto grin grew more. "Oh? Then I guess you know what you have to do." He said as he stood up. Hasaki walked to the window and leaned forward, presenting her ass to him as she took off her tight top and let her bust free.

"Please hurry Naruto-sama~, the villagers might see me.~" She cooed as she prepared herself, while wiggling her ass in a sexy manner.

Hasaki shot up from her bed and looked around and saw that she was in her room, but couldn't help but frown lightly. "It was just a dream." She said to herself. "At least no one knows about my stupid sub-fetish." She said with a slight blush as she went to sleep.

**A's Dream**

A was sparring with Naruto in a small training area back in Kumogakure. She managed to convince Naruto to leave Konoha and defect to Kumo under the pretense of better training and more freedom. She and Naruto became master and student and she was surprised by Naruto's strength and improvement, but that may be a testament to her...'system.' "Alright that's enough!" She ordered.

Naruto nodded and wiped some sweat off his brow. He was shirtless so his muscled body was pleasantly shown along with the tan he had gotten from his weeks of living in Kumo. He sort of looked like a bronze idol. She smiled as she slipped her hands into his pants. "A-A-sensei?" He said. "This-." He was silenced by the feeling of A's breasts pressed against his head.

"Now, now Naruto. You've done enough today." She said coyly as she started to fondle his member and nibble his ear lightly. "So now we move on to the next step in training, lower body strength~."

A giggled perversely in her sleep till her eyes shot open. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" She said to herself before she slapped her self lightly. "Stupid Queen B and her stupid porn fucking with my head! Next time I see her she's getting an **Aian Kurō(Iron Claw)**!" She went on as she tried to sleep again.

**Yashira's Dream**

Yashira walked down the hall to her bedroom. Her body looked almost silver from pale moon light and her transparent white gown. As she opened the door, she saw Naruto who's arms were tied to the bed posts and was blindfolded. Yashira smiled faintly as she straddled him. "Hello my dear." She whispered in his ear before she moved on to his neck and nibbled on it.

"Y-Yashira-sama, please let me go." He pleaded.

Yashira just smiled more as she made rings on his chest with her finger. "Now where is the fun in that?"

Yashira awoke calmly, but as she rose she looked at the wet spot that formed in her panties. She frowned, "Damn you, Ameyuri. You failed your most important mission." she said to herself.

**Mei's Dream**

Mei walked through the encampment. She couldn't help but notice the looks of the males, which wasn't surprising given how this was the camp of the infamous male warlord known simply as the "Black Arrow" or the "Fox Devil." The warlord was famous for four things: His skill with the bow, the ability to use chakra like a kunoichi, his handsome good looks and his young age.

As she came to the warlord's tent, she was greeted by two well-armed and dangerous-looking samurai. They looked over her and opened the flaps into the tent, but not even the rumors could prepare her for what she saw. The warlord was basically a god in looks. He had golden, spiky yellow hair and bronze tanned skin. He smiled at her, which made her heart leap in her chest. "You must be Mei. You're lovelier then I would have thought." He said. "Please, sit."

Mei bowed lightly and sat down. "I think you understand why I'm here, Devil Fox." She said.

"My name is Naruto," he said. "And yes. You want me and my men to fight for you in the Kiri Civil War, and I'm more then eager to. The Mizukage's cruelty has lasted long enough. However there is one thing I need from you." Mei noticed the dark grin on his face but her spine tingled in pleasurable suspense.

"And what will that be?"

"Simple. Be my woman and bear my children." He said as a matter-of-factly. Mei blushed deeply and nearly stopped herself from agreeing instantly. She didn't notice the shadow clone behind her till its hands instantly launched and latched themselves onto her breasts. She gasped and moaned as it teased and played with her. Naruto himself just smiled and said. "I'll take that as a yes."

Mei suddenly woke up and looked around her own room. She blushed lightly and smiled to herself, "That makes a nice plan. I should see Namikaze-kun about it." She said to herself.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was started to shake violently from an unnatural cold. 'WHAT DA THE HELL IS GOING ON?!' He thought as paranoia crept into his head. 'Why do I feel so…dirty?' He thought as he shook again from the cold.

**Later**

Naruto, Kabuko and Yakumo were inside the tower, they were the first one's there. So it was fairly empty and bland. "Huh… you would have thought this place would be more… lively for lack of a better word." Naruto said.

"The other teams must be having a harder time out there then us." Yakumo said.

"We did seem to get lucky after all." Kabuko agreed. Naruto nodded as he felt a light pulse coming from his right hip. He did his best to ignore it; while it wasn't terribly painful it was annoying.

"Hey, I'm going to the restroom." He said as he walked away.

"We'll wait here for you." Kabuko said. "I'll be giving Yakumo some taijutsu tips." Naruto nodded as he went away. He eventually found a restroom where he managed to pull down his pants low enough to see what was causing his irritation. It was a black mark that looked like a coiled black snake with spines going along its spine. He poked it and groaned when it made a burning sensation.

"Ow!" He said. As Naruto studied himself, he noticed the mark around his naval changed a bit too. It had spines like the snake-mark did, but the seal looked like it was burned onto him. Yet he felt no pain from it. The snake mark looked more like a scar if anything. He pulled his pants up and went back to his team.

**END**

So there you go. The next chapter will be the matches so I hope you will like it. Once again we will like to thank those who review the last chapter and hope you will be happy to see the official lemon! Which will happen sooner than you think; because of your continuous support and understanding. The real reason we put off actual lemons is because we want a bit more character development and the fact that we personally suck at writing lemons. LOL. So anyway, we hope you like the chapter and please leave a review! Be sure to check out our other shared story, 'The Arachnid' along with my newest story, 'The Konoha Octopus'.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou


	15. Chūnin Exams, Part 4

**Naruto: The First Shinobi**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed, edited, & thought up by The Fox Boss(formerly YoukoTaichou).

Author's Note: WE'RE BAAAAAAAACCK! Sorry for the long wait and absence everyone, NAW's laptop's hard drive got fried so he had to get a new one. Plus I've been sick recently(it's one of those kind where if you focus too much you get a headache). Anyway here's the new chapter and we hope you enjoy it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chūnin Test, Part 4**

It wasn't long till the other teams came. Naruto and his team stayed off to the side so they wouldn't draw much attention to themselves, given what happened during the first and the start of the second exams. Though there were a lot fewer teams than before, but many of them still made it; including the Kumo team with the angry redhead girl giving him the evil eye, Fū's team, the music note team, and most of the Konoha 12. "The competition looks strong." Yakumo commented with a light frown.

Kabuko merely smiled faintly as she pushed her glasses up. "It does, but I'm sure we can handle it." She assured confidently.

Naruto frowned faintly, "It might not be easy, we don't know what the next test might be or what twist will be there." He said as he scratched his head in thought. "It might be just a sparring match, or it could be an obstacle course. Hell, it might even be another written test like the last one." The two girls frowned lightly in contemplation for a few moments as they looked at each. Naruto sighed lightly. "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit paranoid with all the excitement." he apologized.

"It's okay; maybe you should take a rest?" Kabuko offered.

Naruto shook his head. "I'll be alright." He assured with a light smile just as Fū walked over to him in a purposeful stride. Naruto blushed lightly at the sight of his ex coming over. "Is there something wrong, Fū-chan?" He asked. Fū just give him a sharp determined look right before slamming him against the wall and pressing herself against him. "F-FŪ-CHAN?!" Naruto gasped but instantly Fū forced his hands on her ass and grabbed his cheeks before pulling him into a deep kiss.

The sounds of the girls gasping and lips smacking and sucking were heard throughout the room. Naruto's eyes shot wide open in shock at the sudden embrace. His eyes caught the red hue on her face along with the faces of the other girls. Some were just as shocked as he was while others seemed ready to pop a blood vessel out of rage. He actually started to like it and started to caress her ass earning a soft moan out of the Taki girl. He wasn't going to lie; one of Fū's best assets was... well her ass. It was large enough to cup a feel while being both soft and firm. It wasn't long before Fū let go of him. Naruto merely looked at her with surprise.

Fū couldn't help but smile at him lovingly. "I promise you this, Naruto-kun," she said. "At the end of this test, I'll make you love me." Naruto couldn't help but blush lightly as she walked away, while purposely swaying her hips making her short skirt sway alluringly. Naruto's eyes were locked on to that perfect ass that he didn't hear the loud pounding of angry feet. When he did it was too late and he was slammed back against the wall, facing several angry girls.

"WHAT'S YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT GIRL?!" Sasuki shouted.

"YEAH! WHAT'S BETWEEN YOU AND THAT BITCH?!" Kira snapped.

"YEAH! YOU HAVE ME ALREADY! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!" Kurotsuchi asked making the other girls glare at her. "What?"

"Since when has Naruto ever been 'YOURS'?" Ino sneered at her.

"Well as a kage's granddaughter I AM the most qualified to be with him," she said smugly.

"Well I'M the DAUGHTER of a kage, so there!" Temari shot back.

Kanko nodded in agreement. "Plus there are THREE of us. Why would he want to settle with YOU?" She said while wrapping her arms around her blushing older and younger sisters.

Sasuki give them a dead hard glare. "Well I'M the last of the Uchiha, which alone exceeds ANYTHING you can offer." She said smugly.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other. "Was she always such a bitch?" Ino whispered to Sakura who nodded in replay. "What did we ever see in her?" Ino then asked making Sakura shrug in reply.

"Don't I get a say in anything?" Naruto asked.

"NO!"

"ENOUGH!" Hasaki shouted making the others turn to look at her. Hasaki had an irritated look on her face, or what could be seen of it given her mask of bandages. "Show me your scrolls and enter through here." She said as the door behind her opened. The girls went together with their respective teams. They walked into the room showing Hasaki their scrolls.

The room was a large, for lack of a better word, arena. In the center of it was a rather sickly looking jōnin. She coughed lightly before speaking. "Welcome and congratulations on making it this far. But before we go on to the third part of the Exams, we must do some... elimination rounds." The genin looked to their teammates in concern for a few moments. "Normally a lot of genin don't make it this far," the jōnin said, "so to narrow it down we are going to have preliminary matches. The matches have already been randomly chosen. So will the rest of you go and prepare for it."

The teams made their way to their groups and talked amongst themselves. "It seems pretty straight forward." Yakumo said.

Kabuko nodded in response. "Yes, but we still need to be prepared for anything. These people managed to make it this far for a reason."

Naruto nodded but then he felt are sharp chill go up his spine. He looked back and saw the intense stares. 'Why do I get the feeling that my fight will be a fight for my virginity?' He thought to himself.

**END**


	16. Chūnin Exams, Part 5

**Naruto: The First Shinobi**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter, story developed, edited, & thought up by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou).

Author's Note: To those who were disappointed by the length of the previous chapter: We are sorry. The chapter was originally longer, as it included the matches and results before the third part of the chūnin exams. But due to current developments, my laptop crashing, senior high school year coming to a close and TFB's sickness, the chapter was cut down for efficiency. Once again, we apologize and hope to make things better with this chapter. Not only is it longer, but it will contain the first ever full-length lemon in this story. A lot of you have been waiting for this and here it is! We hope you enjoy and please review after this!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chūnin Exams, Part 5**

Hiruko was smoking her pipe in annoyance as she listened to Danieru, the ever ambitious head of the ROOT ANBU. "And THAT is why this 'shinobi' idea of yours is beyond idiotic!" She yelled. Danieru was a woman around Hiruko's age who had short-cut black hair and the right side of her face and her right arm were covered in bandages. Danieru's wrinkled face had a deep-set and furious frown.

Hiruko blew out some smoke from her mouth before responding, "And YOUR idea of turning the boy into a breeding stock is any better?" She asked sarcastically, making the other woman sneer at her. "Naruto is not going to be placed under your authority no matter how much you demand it. He's the only male to use chakra and the only living member of not one but TWO clans. So therefore, his care is in the hands of Ibuki and his current housemates, Hasaki and Haku," she said with stony coldness. "He has far more use to us and Konoha as a whole then just a sperm bank."

Danieru glared at her with her good eye. "So that is why you sent him out to his death? Risking life, limb, capture and torture?" Hiruko frowned solemnly and cast her eyes at the desk. Danieru smiled at her minor victory.

Hiruko let a small tear fall from her eye, but she wiped it away as a hard, intense glare took hold of her. "Better to have him dead, then to see him be used as a tool." She said with the icy tone of the Goddess of Kunoichi. Danieru frowned angrily once more at her former teammate. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is the future of not just Konohagakure, but our world as we know it. He WILL be remembered as that and not just some anonymous victim in a cage exploited because a one-eyed hag didn't get her way!" She shouted.

Danieru got up to leave but stopped to look back at her former teammate. "You will regret this; your senile stupidity will damn us all," she hissed as she left.

Hiruko sighed heavily. "It's good to see she still has that charm of hers," a voice commented. Hiruko looked over to see her former student, Jiyuna, entering her office. Jiyuna had long silvery-white hair that went in a wildly spiky ponytail. She wore a tomboyish battle dress that didn't hide her impressive curves and build. Her face had red lines going down from her eyes and decently tanned skin, as predicted by her time traveling from place to place. "It's good to see you again sensei!" She said with a grin.

Hiruko smiled back. "It's good to see you too Jiyuna, though I wish you arrived sooner."

Jiyuna blushed lightly and giggled. "Well I had trouble back over in Yuki no Kuni." Hiruko urged her to go on with a light glare. "I won't go into too much detail, but let's just say I had no idea that man was the village head."

Hiruko blushed lightly and shook her head mildly. Hiruko's biggest problem with her student was her... tendencies. It was no secret that Jiyuna was a sexual deviant. Flirting and harassing both male and female members of the village. She had lost count of how many angry letters she got about Jiyuna. Yet despite this, Jiyuna had many talents as both a kunoichi and a writer. After all, most people in the Elemental Nations knew her name from either her efforts as one of the Sannin or her infamous erotic series Icha Icha. Not even Hiruko could resist the series, not that she would tell that to her face. "You don't change, do you?" She said.

Jiyuna smirked. "Nope. So what do you want from me?" She asked as she sat down.

Hiruko sighed. "Have you heard of a shinobi before?" She asked.

"N-No way! You mean the rumors are true? You have a male kunoichi?!" Jiyuna asked.

Hiruko nodded. "Yes, and it's none other than Minako and Kushina's son."

Jiyuna's eye went wide. "N-N-Naruto-kun?! But how? Is it because of the Kyūbi? Or maybe just his bloodline?"

Hiruko brought up her hand to silence her student. "Relax, Jiyuna. What's important now is making sure Naruto is prepared enough to greet the world as a full-fledged shinobi, and for that he's going to need some more training. So who better than his technical godmother?"

Jiyuna smile grew from ear to ear as she chuckled lightly. "So what kind of training are we talking about here? Ninjutsu? Seals? Or maybe something a bit more 'physical?'" She asked while giggled perversely. "Knowing his parents, he must be one beefy fishcake."

Hiruko glared at her student. "Don't go there," she warned, making Jiyuna laugh good-naturedly.

* * *

**At That Moment.**

The preliminary matches were temporarily postponed so each team's sensei could talk to them. Anko was swelling with pride at her own team. "I know you three would make it this far! Never had a doubt!" She said loudly as she wrapped her arms around her underlings in a light embrace. "Now we're going to show these little brats why we are the team to beat!"

Naruto, Yakumo, and Kabuko smiled at their sensei's words just as the sickly looking kunoichi came to the center. "Now that everyone's here, we can start," she said.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye when he saw a familiar face. The face belonged to the sensei of the Kumo team. The woman smiled at him and waved at him. Naruto merely nodded in response, but it didn't go unnoticed by his own sensei.

"Naruto-kuuun~..." Anko said in a sickeningly sweet tone that ran a sharp chill up his spine. He turned to see Anko give him her classic shit-eater grin but had a dark aura surrounding her. "Is that a friend of yours over there?" She asked sweetly.

"Kinda, I met her once before. She's actually the sister of the Raikage," he said. "Her name is Queen B." He answered, but as if she heard her name, B came over to them.

"Yo!" She said. "I figured I'll see you here Naruto-kun! You're looking hot like the sun baby!" She rapped.

"Hello B, how have you been?" Naruto said kindly making the others stare emptily at her. B was a tall, dark-skinned woman with long pale yellow hair made into an eight-dreadlocked ponytail. She wore a small top and short skirt with the side cut out. She had a slim face with sunglass hiding her eyes, a long white scarf around her neck, and a small, blue tattoo could be seen under her left eye. She had on Kumo-style arm-guards that went high on her arms, black kunoichi pants and sandal with Kumo-style leg-guards. On her back were seven sheathed short swords.

"I've been good, what about you boo?" She rapped flirtatiously as she leered at Naruto making the snake mistress and his teammates fume lightly.

"Our first match is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Karui!" The sickly kunoichi called out.

"Whoops, that's me!" Naruto said rather quickly as he made his way to the stage leaving his teammates, sensei and his newest admirer in his wake. With Naruto gone Anko went on to glare at the rapper as she made her way to her own team.

In a few minutes the two meet in the middle. "The match is won when one of the kunoichi...or shinobi," she said giving Naruto a light nod, "can't fight anymore or surrender's! Once that happen then that kunoichi, or shinobi, will be hereby disqualified. The matches will end when the appropriate number of kunoichi, and shinobi, is reached. Understood?" She asked. Naruto and Karui nodded along with the other ninjas. "Then...BEGIN!" She shouted as she stepped away.

In that instant, Karui launched at him with her sword drawn. Naruto quickly dodged the slashing blade as he ducked and dodged another one of her strikes as he sidestepped. Naruto already figured that the red-head would be the first one to strike. All he had to do was edge her on by her red hot temper and he can win with one blow.

Naruto dodged, or rather danced, around her strikes using his natural agility and flexibility. He made sure Karui could see his smile, making her angrier and thus strike more wildly. With a frustrated grunt she slashed madly all the while missing him every time as they neared the wall.

"Getting tired yet?" Naruto teased as he dodged more and more of her strikes. Karui didn't reply, she was too focused on showing the blond how wrong he was to mock the kunoichi way. She allowed herself a grin as Naruto's back hit the wall.

She prepared to stab him, but as she stabbed her blade forward, Naruto took off his hunter green hood and with a slight hand movement, made the hood into a makeshift bind around her sword hand and kicked the blade out of her hand. Naruto made a small series of back flips away from Karui as she hastily removed the robe, but by the time she got free Naruto kicked her feet out from under her. As she landed on her back, her sword was stabbed into the ground next to her face, so close that it cut her cheek very lightly.

She followed the blade to Naruto's face looking straight at her as he loomed over her. She couldn't understand why, but there was something odd about him. He was smiling at her, not a cocky smirk or a bloodthirsty grin but a generally kind smile. A very handsome smile she noted. She blushed lightly as she looked away.

"The winner: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!" Shouted the kunoichi, this was soon followed by several cheers from the Konohagakure forces, even some from the other foreign villages. Naruto stood up but not before offering his hand to her.

"Good fight," he said kindly. Karui blushed more as she accepted it. She didn't bother looking at him, but for some reason she could feel her face grow hot and her heart beating like mad. She blamed her spent energy from the fight, but really her brain was telling her something else.

"Yeah...whatever," she said coldly as she grabbed her blade and walked off.

* * *

**At That Time.**

A figure walked towards the gate, as the two Chūnin guards prepared to intercept the figure. "State your name and bus-." She was cut off by being stabbed through her neck with a blade cackling with electricity. The figure sliced her head off completely before moving on to the other one, who barely had enough time to draw her kunai before being struck down by a bolt of lightning from the other identical sword at the figure's side.

The figure grinned sinisterly at her handiwork. She loved the thrill of killing, it was what made her her. It was what made her one of the Swordswomen of the Mist. It is what drove her to succeed and progress as a kunoichi, up until her disgrace and banishment at the hands of Yashira, the Mizukage.

Ameyuri Ringo was out hunting. Hunting for the male who had beaten her and humiliated her; Uzumaki Naruto. She tracked him down to his supposed home village of Konohagakure. Slowly her grin grew as she ditched her Kiri hand protector with a deep slash of the missing-nin in favor of the Konoha symbol so she wouldn't case any suspicion with the civilians.

She hid the bodies in a narrow grave as she entered the village; some of the civilians nodded respectfully to her while most never bothered a second look. She smiled to herself more. Just one step closer to taking her revenge.

* * *

**Later**

The matches went on and on, until it was the very last one: Yakumo and Nejiko. The fights leading up to it varied from close to insanely one sided.

The match after Naruto's was Sasuki and Fū. It was a close one but ultimately Fū won using her superior chakra.

The one after was Tenten and Temari, with Temari's skill with wind based jutsu dominated the match.

Then it was between Kabuko and Kira. It was another close match but in the end the victor proved to be Kira as she was highly skilled in her clan's techniques and her ability to gang up on the medic nin with her dog carried her on. Likely Kabuko suffered from a few major bruises and had the wind knocked out of her.

Then it went on to Sakura and Ino. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to think at the start of it. Having seen Sakura fight rarely and never seeing Ino's moves he was convinced that Ino might win solely based on the fact that Ino came from a clan, but was surprised when it ended in a tie.

The next one was Shino and Zuiko, the girl from the Oto team with the spiky hair. Shino won with a rather harsh tactic. She inserted insects into the holes in Zuiko's palms that shot highly pressured air out. The insects blocked the air passage without her knowing, so when she used it her arms literally exploded.

Then it was Shika against Kin, the girl with the long ponytail from Oto. It was another easily won match for Konoha. Shika forced Kin to surrender by catching her in a shadow.

The one after was Lei against Aka. Aka won rather brutally. Aka won by catching Lei in the sand she had in the gourd she kept on her back and slamming her against the walls and floor till she was knocked out. Naruto was glad Aka went relatively easily on her. He knew that the redhead could easily crush her or break her bones like a twig.

Up next was Kanko and the head of the Oto group, Dorisu. It was an interesting match but it ultimately went in Dorisu's favor. She used the gauntlet on her arm to smash Kanko's puppets with sound waves.

Sai had beaten Hinata with use of her strange painting abilities even though she really did put up a decent fight. Samui and Omi both beat Fū's teammates.

The two current fighters met in the center, as Yakumo and Nejiko looked at each other. Yakumo studied her enemy carefully as she drew out her paint brush and paint book. Nejiko just stared at her with contempt.

Yakumo smiled lightly. "Good fight," she said as she bowed lightly.

Nejiko just glared at her. "Don't bother," she said as she got ready. "Any fight with someone inferior like you will end quickly." Yakumo frowned lightly at the Hyūga's insult as she got ready.

"BEGIN!" The sickly kunoichi shouted.

Nejiko activated her Byakugan and slammed her palms against Yakumo in nearly blinding speed. Yakumo wasn't able to paint anything as the Hyūga's strikes hit every vital chakra point she had. She could feel her chakra leave her and pain flowing into her body like an injection.

When she was down, Yakumo was shaking lightly with pain as she started to cough loudly. Naruto and Kabuko eyes grew wide as blood flowed heavily out of her mouth as she coughed more and more. Yakumo's vision started to fade as she tried to paint but was then struck close to the chest by another one of Nejiko's Gentle Fist strike followed by another and another.

"ENOUGH!" The sickly kunoichi shouted. "YOU WIN!" But Neijko went on as she cruelly struck more of Yakumo's points till Geiru and Anko interfered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" Anko shouted as she caught Yakumo as she fell. Anko placed her hand on her heart to notice her pulse was gone. "DAMN IT!" She swore as she placed her on the ground and opened up her chest to give her CPR. It wasn't long till she was joined by a concern Kabuko and Naruto. "Come on!" Anko said desperately as she kept going till Yakumo started to breathe hastily.

Naruto loomed over her, he couldn't tell but his eyes were welling with tears as he clenched his teeth in rage.

"Pathetic." Nejiko said offhandedly as Geiru let her go. Naruto instantly turned towards her, unknowingly letting out an immense, dark power into the air. Naruto's eyes burned more as his body burned like a fire, but his anger made him ignore it.

"SAY THAT AGAIN." He sneered at the Hyūga as black, markings started to cover his face and a wicked purple aura surrounded him. Nejiko was taken aback by his change in appearance as were the others, but as fast as it came it was gone again. "I never hated you," he said. "I never harbored any ill will towards you no matter how rude you were." He went on. "But now, you given me a full reason to hate AND hurt you. Pray we don't meet in the exams, because I won't hold back."

"Naruto-kun!" Anko snapped at him. Naruto turned to see the concern looks his sensei was giving him. Kabuko was gone and so was Yakumo, he assumed that she took Yakumo to the hospital. "We need to talk." She said in a serious tone. Naruto nodded as he went with her.

* * *

**Later That Evening.**

Naruto hissed in pain as he sat at a bar counter. After his little...outburst at the exam, Anko instantly started to interrogate him till he finally confessed to getting bitten by Orika. He recalled the sheer look of hate and fear written on her face when he said that.

After that he had to go to Kazumi and show her his 'curse seal' so she could seal it. It hurt like hell when it was sealed and he started to walk awkward for a few moments. He did visit Yakumo at the hospital when he could; she would make a full recovery but that didn't sooth his anger at all.

He came to care a lot for his teammates, given how they were the only girls to NOT throw themselves at him. He took a shot of sake he'd been drinking for a while and had a pretty good buzz going. His drunken state lessened the pain from his sealing.

"Yo Naru-kun!" He heard the familiar sound of B's voice. He turned to see the dark-skinned bombshell coming over and take the seat next to him. Naruto smiled at her as he studied the Kumo jōnin.

"Hey Queen B," he greeted as his eyes drank up her appearance. She really was a beautiful woman with a body that a lot of man would die to fondle at least once.

Queen B smiled back as the blond seemed to be hypnotized by her curves. She smiled cunningly to herself, she noted the moment he walked into the sake bar he would be vulnerable to the charms of female company. So it was the best time to strike; besides it was best for Naruto to be taken care of by a caring person than a horny bitch. "You know Naru-kun," she started as she blushed faintly, "I really do miss you and I'm really happy that I saw you today." She said as she placed her hand on his lap.

Naruto blushed lightly at the touch. "Really?" He asked matching her flirty tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt Queen's hands inch closer to his groin.

"Yeah, a lot," she said hotly. "You and I should scram; I'll make into you a real man." She whispered the last part in his ear as she placed light kisses on his neck.

Naruto grinned dumbly. "Okay, I think there's a hotel nearby." He said as he snaked a hand to grope her ass. It reminded him of Fū's but, only it was erotically larger. B made a light giggle as she grabbed him by the arm and ran off with him.

(LEMON)

Queen B stripped as Naruto sat in a chair. She smiled as she took off her top to reveal her large DD bust held back by a thin black bra and lowered her skirt to show her matching thong. Queen licked her lips at the large bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Let's see what you're packing before we get in the sack." She said as she pulled down his pants making his hard cock spring forth in its full glory. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the 12 inch monster. "DAMN!" She gasped at the sight.

Naruto blushed lightly as he grinned goofily. "I guess you like what you see."

Queen started to drool lightly at the sight. "IT'S HUGE! I never would think they could get this big! Even by futanari-jutsu standards!" She said as she started to wrap her fingers lightly around the member and started to jerk it lightly. Naruto's groans edged her on as she resumed her pumping.

Queen started to suck on his balls making Naruto gasp lightly as he placed his hand on her head. Queen then ran her tongue from his base to the tip. Naruto's groans became more beastly as Queen B started to suck on his head. She soon started to take in more and more of Naruto's cock in her mouth. "Damn that feels awesome!" Naruto groaned.

Queen smirked at his words as she started to deep throat his cock and finger her dripping wet snatch. Her eyes rolled lightly at the sheer size of Naruto's cock. She moaned causing the vibrations to pleasurably tease his cock. "I'm gonna explode!" Naruto said as he came in her mouth.

Queen pulled back so she could taste the salty cream-like fluid shooting out of the member like a hose. She tried to swallow the massive amounts of jizz but her cheeks were quickly filled to the brim and some of his semen dripped down to her breasts. Queen pulled back and swallowed the rest of the cum in her cheeks before licking her breasts clean, removing her bra slowly and teasingly revealing her chocolate colored tits.

"It's salty, but I love it." She said hotly as she stood up and bent down while pressing her pussy against his face. Naruto moved the thong aside and started to lick Queen's neither lips slowly. She moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue teased her more and more before feeling his finger stroke her clit.

"You taste sweet." Naruto commented as he used his finger, now wet with her excitement, and inserted it in her ass. Queen B gasped and her eyes rolled as she felt her ass and pussy being teased as Naruto's tongue was shoved in her pussy at the same time as his finger went in her tight ass.

"Oh fuck yeah!" She moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue squirm and slither inside her, touching every G-spot and making her experience mini-orgasms as Naruto drank her fluids. She screamed in pleasure as his finger pumped in and out of her tight ass.

Naruto stopped before standing and rubbing his cock against her naval. "Put your hands on the wall." Naruto said hotly. Queen B blushed as she did as she was told all the while sticking her ass out.

"Hurry! Put that beasty in my cunny!" She begged. Naruto smiled as he gave her a mighty thrust. The impact was so great that his cock head was literally inside her cervix and her sunglass came off revealing her rolling eyes.

"Your cunt is so tight! Are you a virgin B-chan?" He asked with a grin.

She nodded lightly with a blush. "My hymen broke when I was younger." She whimpered as Naruto slowly pulled his cock out.

Naruto kissed her lips deeply. "I'm glad that I'm your first, so I'll make sure you enjoy yourself!" He said as he started to pull out more till only his tip was in her. Queen B moaned deeply as she felt his cock enter deeply inside her as her large breasts were pressed against the wall. Naruto's cock slammed in her more and more.

The sounds of moans and flesh against flesh radiated throughout the room as Queen B screamed with pleasure every time his cock slammed against the entrance of her womb and his balls would smack against her clit. Naruto and Queen kissed as Naruto sat on the bed while she went up and down his cock like she was riding a horse.

Naruto smirked as her played with her breasts. "These must get you a lot of attention from the men." He teased as he started to finger her areolas making her yelp and moan as she came on his cock.

Naruto grinned as an idea came up in his head. "Hey Queen, let's try something." B gave him a confused look as she got off his cock slowly so she could enjoy the monster filling her longer. Naruto summoned a shadow clone behind her who teased her ass by rubbing its hard cock against it.

She moaned deeply but soon screamed in pleasure as the clone's cock started to enter her just as the real Naruto started to fuck her pussy. They took a different position on the bed with Naruto lying under Queen B while she rode his cock while the clone fucked her ass. "How do you like getting double stuffed?" Naruto asked with a lustful grin as he fucked the Kumo-nin harder.

"I LOVE IT! FUCK ME HARDER!" She yelled as she felt her tight cunt and ass get fucked by Naruto and his clone. The two were in synch as one pulled out the other shoved in. Her mind was empty as the only thing that mattered was the immense pleasure she felt. "I'm cumming!"

"So am I!" Naruto called as he and the clone shoved themselves deep into her holes and fired their shots. Queen B moaned loudly as she could feel her womb expand and fill up with Naruto's cum and her ass getting hot as the clone's seed spilled into her.

Her womb looked like she was pregnant with twins as two cocks were pulled from her holes and started to spill the rest of their seed into her waiting mouth. The clone disappeared, leaving Naruto as he jerked his cock as Queen sucked lightly on his head so she can taste her new favorite food.

Naruto lay down on the bed as Queen B lay next to him and embraced him as she felt his seed ooze out of her pussy. She tightened her cunt so she can keep the warm cum in her womb as she rubbed her belly lightly while imaging that she really did have Naruto's child in her.

"I love you." She whispered as she drifted to sleep.

"I... I love you too." He said as he fell asleep as well.

(LEMON END)

From the top of the Hokage monument, Jiyuna saw the whole thing thanks to her spy glass. She was giggling lightly as she wrote notes in her notebook. "THIS IS PURE GOLD!" She said to herself. "I can make a whole new series about this: Icha Icha Shinobi: Shinobi of Lust! BRILLIANT!" She said to herself as she rapidly wrote more in her book all the while giggling madly and her nose dripping with blood.

**END**

* * *

So... did that make up for the short chapter? We hope you enjoyed the chapter and liked the lemon! Please review and tell us what you think!

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

and

The Fox Boss

One more thing.

ATTENTION PLEASE, EVERYONE! THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Remember how we all did such a great job stopping CISPA? I'm sure you do.

WELL IT ISN'T OVER YET.

YOU HEARD ME.

THERE'S THIS NEW THING.

A THING WE HAVE TO STOP.

Yeah, you heard me.

This is CAS, otherwise known as Copyright Alert System.

Here's a quote from the petition page about it!

"Cas is an "educational" anti-piracy system; "educational" in the way that it will severely slow down internet for internet users after several piracy offenses."

Sound like FUN?! I DON'T THINK SO EITHER. BUT WE'LL HAVE TO LEARN TO LIVE WITH IT IF WE CAN'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES, ENOUGH BEING 54,000 SIGNATURES IN 9 DAYS.

WE HAVE 9 DAYS TO GET 54,000 SIGNATURES, OR CAS IS PASSED.

MOVE YOUR ASSES, PEOPLE OF FANFICTION, AND EVERYONE ELSE!  
HERE IS THE PETITION!

petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-cas-copyright-alert-system/KjBZN4mV


	17. Chūnin Exams, Part 6

**Naruto: The First Shinobi**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou).

NAW's Author Note: This will be another short chapter. I'm sorry, I know you hate short chapters but I had an accident resulting in a concussion. While I'm sure there is no REAL or severe damage done, I've been having bad migraines flaring up once or twice in a day. So I really need some rest and may be out of action for a while. This is really just something to hold you guys back for at least two or three weeks for me to recovery. Enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

**Chapter 17: Chūnin Exams, Part 6**

* * *

Naruto groaned softly as he walked through the street of the village. It was in the afternoon so every villager stared at the bedraggled state of the blond. His hair was more of a mess than usual, his clothes were wrinkled, his hood was crooked slightly and there was a slight grin on his face. Most people were confused at the blonde's odd appearance, but the men didn't think much of it before resuming their routines. But the women, on the other hand, were genuinely worried.

Naruto didn't seem to notice as he went on with his day. Queen B was long gone when he woke up an hour ago. He was disappointed but was glad that she did leave a note saying that she had to leave early to avoid any potential rumors stirring up any bad blood in the village and causing another world war. Though he wondered why his sex-life would have THAT much of an effect.

Granted, he sort of picked up the fact that most of the kunoichi had a 'thing' for him. Some were more obvious than others, but it wasn't like the kage themselves were after him. Granted the Mizukage DID put a bounty on his head, but that didn't meant she was after him in a SEXUAL sense... right?

He thought for a few moments, until he felt two arms wrap around him and two soft and rather expansive mounds pressed against his head. "Greetings Naruto-san," spoke a voice he didn't recognize. He broke away from the hold and turned to see a stunning young woman with auburn hair that was tied into a knot on top and covered the right side of her face. She smiled at him with a kind but rather odd look in her green eye that made him a bit uneasy. She wore a blue dress that showed off her DD bust and hour-glass body.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we met. How do you know my name?" He asked with a suspicious tone in his voice. He eyed the beauty with a contemplative stare as she bowed slightly.

"My apologies," she started, "but my name is Terumi Mei." She noted the look on his confused name. "You may know me as the leader of the Kiri Rebels." She clarified.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Then why are you here?! Isn't the Mizukage here?!" He asked in a hushed voice to not draw any attention... despite the angry glares the women were sending towards Mei in angry envy for talking to the Shinobi.

Mei merely smiled at the blond. "Well your Hokage invited me along with my 'honorable' foe," she explained. "After all, once the war is done either I or she will be the victor and thus the Mizukage."

"I see, so is the Hokage giving either side support?" He asked.

Mei shook her head. "No. She claims that Konoha will not pick a side in our civil war, but what I really want to know is if YOU'LL support us?" She asked as she fluttered her eyes lightly and leaned in to show off her ample chest.

"I-I don't follow." He said as he stared at the two fun bags dangling in front of him. He fought the nearly irresistible urge to play with them and pull lightly on the nipples poking through the fabric.

Mei smiled at the blonde's stare; her 'twins' had an almost hypnotic effect on both male and female admirers of hers. Usually she would be annoyed but she was glad that the handsome young man had a healthy interest in women as opposed to the gay rumors she heard about him. "You see word of your efforts and talents have reached the ears of my kunoichi. The most notable stories of how you single-handedly beaten and defeated Ameyuri with nothing but an explosive note and a chakram(1) and how you faced off an entire samurai army alone at the Great Naruto Bridge."

"Wait... the what bridge?" Naruto asked. "Are... are you talking about that bridge in Nami? They named it after me?"

"Of course!" Mei said with a grin. "You should see that village now; they have just the cutest little plushies of you." She teased as she played with a bit of his messy hair.

Naruto was actually surprised by that fact; he didn't think he did something THAT heroic. "I see, well this is the first time that I heard of it," he confessed. "But I'm sorry I can't really help you with your war. I truly believe in your side of things but if Konohagakure is neutral to it then I sort of have to be. Whether I want to or not," he said sadly as he bowed apologetically.

Mei merely grinned. "It's okay, but hearing that you at least give us your emotional support will inspire my army, but mind if I ask you one thing?" Naruto nodded his approval. "Have you ever thought of escaping Konoha? Leaving to become a missing-nin?"

Naruto was silent for a moment as he thought about his answer. "At first, yeah I did." He admitted. "But after my time here in training and the few missions I've been on, I reluctantly accepted that my best chance is to just be as I am now. The last thing I needed was to become a missing-nin only to get captured by some sort of shadowy organization or something."

Mei smiled humorously at him. "'A shadowy organization?' Isn't that a bit farfetched? It's like something out of a manga." She teased him lightly with a giggle.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Amegakure**

In an underground base, ten kunoichi stood in a meeting room. The kunoichi wore matching black robes with red clouds designed into them. The leader of the group, a pale-skinned woman with shoulder-length hair as orange as a fire and piercings in her nose, ears and one on her lip stood in front of the rest. The woman had eyes with purple ringed iris indicating a Kekkei Genkei. Her face was in a blank expression that made her honestly charming visage stand out. She suddenly sneezed lightly.

"Is there something wrong, Pein-sama?" The woman standing next to her asked. The woman had a beautiful, angelic face framed by blue hair with a flower made out of blue paper a shade lighter than her hair. She had bright orange eyes with a piercing out the bottom of her lower lip.

"No, Konan." She replied simply as she turned to her followers.

"So what's up Pein-sama? Got something that I can kill?" A tall woman with blue skin and oceanic blue hair asked with a smirk, showing off her sharp, shark-like teeth. Her hair was messy and wild as it reached to just below her shoulders. Her yellow, predator-like eyes and gill-like marks on her cheek made the attractive woman look much like a shark. Despite her fierce appearance, the woman had a strange alluring charm to her and a rather impressive body underneath her robe. As noted by the definite curve of an E-sized bust and firm rear.

"Not exactly, Kishiko." The woman named Pein responded. "Though thanks to Shigeru, we have finally discovered the identity of the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki," she stated as she nodded to the green-haired double-sided woman.

"Great! So who's the bitch?" Hisa asked as she pulled out her scythe and grinned ferally. The long wait of trying to find the Kyūbi container was a long, tedious wait. Her tribute to Jashin had been put off for long enough.

Shigeru's white side smiled. "She's actually a he," she stated, shocking the other members of the group. "A very sexy he by the name of 'Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto'." She said. It instantly caused the group to explode in excitement.

"DID YOU JUST SAY NARUTO?!" Hisa, Kakuza, and Izumi said suddenly. Which then caused them to glare at the other.

Hisa and Kakuza glared at the former Konohagakure ANBU captain, Izumi Uchiha. Izumi was an almost princess-like beauty. She had long raven hair that went down to her slim waist. Her robes were open to the point where her mesh armor and naval could be seen. Her mesh armor held back her nicely shaped and pale D sized bust. Her onyx eyes betrayed the light sense of anger she felt back at them. "How do you know Naruto?" Izumi asked with some hostility in her normally clam, even at times robotic, tone.

"How do YOU know Naruto?" Hisa hissed at her as she narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha mass murderer and pointed her scythe at her.

"Yes, could it be that YOU'VE known all along that Naruto is a jinchūriki and have been keeping us in the dark?" Kakuza asked in a rare moment of cooperation with her teammate.

Izumi glared back. "I was one of the ANBU in charge of his protection. Naruto is the son of the former Fourth Hokage after all; I never would have assumed that she would use her own child as a vessel, especially since he's a male."

Kishiko leaned down to Izumi's ear. "Is this the same Naruto that I hear you moan when you play with yourself?"

Izumi blushed madly as she elbowed her teammate in her gut, knocking the wind out of her. "Now how do you two know him?"

Hisa and Kishiko blushed madly and started to mutter to themselves as they tried to make up an excuse. Next to them was a woman with a long blond in a ponytail with her left eyed covered by her hair. She had blue eyes with dark irises and a slight smirk. Her beauty was best described as statuesque. She had a large C-bust and graceful curves. "Ano, I hate to cut into this, but does this Naruto have blond spiky hair, a decant tan and a nice ass?"

"Yeah," the three of them replied instantly, right before they glared at each right before the impact of her words reached them. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW HIM?!" They said as they ganged up on her.

The blond merely brought her hands up to show two tongues sticking out of her palms. "I'll never tell!" She teased with a smirk.

Pein sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples. "Izanami I hate these bitches sometimes.(2)" She groaned in annoyance.

* * *

**Back In Konoha**

Naruto slowly entered the front door to his home, knowing he'd be chewed out immensely by both Hasaki and Haku if they caught him. And he was sure as HELL didn't want to tell them what happened that night. The door squeaked lightly and he cursed just as he heard the sound of pounding feet coming towards him.

He looked up to see Hasaki coming at him but instead of attacking him, she literally tackled him and shoved her bust in his face. "Where were you!?" She cried lightly as she embraced his head more and more into her bust. "I was so worried!" She said as she hugged him more.

It wasn't long till Haku came running and latched onto him as well, copying Hasaki's breasts-in-face style on Naruto. "Naruto-sama!" She squealed as well as she hugged him. "Don't do that again, Naruto-sama!" She cried out as well.

Naruto looked between the two women as he embraced them back. "I'm sorry girls." He said sincerely as he embraced them, though it was muffled. Though he couldn't help but blush and get turned on by the feeling of those soft, pillow-like mounds pressing against his face and their nipples actually poking at his mouth.

Naruto's growing desire got the better of him as he opened his mouth just enough to let the erect points in his mouth through the thin fabric of their nightshirt.

**END**

* * *

1: How Naruto defeated Ameyuri was treated similarly to gossip, so some detail got mixed up.

2: The Shinto religion doesn't have an actual 'GOD' God; the closest ones would be Izanagi & Izanami. And in a world where the women are the strongest, it's kind of expected for the 'mother' of the gods to be the more worshipped among kunoichi. Look it up on the basic Wikipedia to get the full story.

NAW: Okay Okay I know: I'm a fucking asshole for stopping it at such a high point, but my head hurts too damn much. So this will have to do. So I hope for what my conditions are this will suffice for now. Once again, sorry.

TFB: I have no excuse for taking so long to write, aside from working on other chaps to other fics and collaborating ideas with another friend of mine, Captain Ash.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

and

The Fox Boss


	18. Chūnin Exams, Part 7, Man Hunt

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou).

NAW Author Note: I'M BACK BITCHES! Okay, so in case you were wondering why this chapter took so long then it's because there was a house fire (as stated in the previous chapter). While the house didn't burn down, everything was severely smoke damaged and we had to spend the past month clearing house. I also had a hard time struggling to keep up with senior year of high school and planning things for I just hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Sorry if it isn't as long as you wished it was.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

**Chapter 18: Chūnin Exams, Part 7. Man Hunt.**

* * *

Naruto started to suckle the bare breasts of both Hasaki and Haku. The two woman moaned deeply at the pleasure and neared their release... till an angry Anko come crashing in. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" She shouted with the wrathful frown, sinister enough to wake Naruto from his lust-drunk and felt an icy chill go up his spine.

"A-Anko-sensei?!" Naruto asked as he face turned red like a certain Hyuuga heiress at the position he and the former missing-nin duo. "Ummm...I can expli-OW!" He cried as Anko harshly pulled on his ear.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! THE KAGE WANTS A WORD WITH YOU, YOU HORNY BASTARD!" She snapped but was soon stopped by Hasaki who pulled out her blade.

"And where do you think you're doing with him?" Hasaki said coldly as she covered herself with her one arm while pointing her craving knife at the Snake Mistress.

"Relax Demoness; I'm taking him to the Hokage. He has some... explaining to do." She said darkly as she went on to pull Naruto out of the compound.

"OW OW OW OW OW OWWWW!" He hollowed as Anko yanked him out to the Hokage's Office leaving Hasaki and Haku standing there in defeat, rage and sexual frustration.

"That bitch." Haku said softly.

"Agreed." Hasaki said with a nod.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Are you SURE it was Naruto?" the Hokage asked Jiyuna who sat across from her.

"Have my voyeurism abilities ever let me down before?" She said with a cocky smile. "I also don't see the big deal. So Naruto had his cherry popped by a Kumo kunoichi, it wasn't rape or forced in anyway."

The old kage sighed, "That kunoichi is the Raikage's sister and the container of Hachibi. I'm afraid of how A-san will react to this if word goes out. Or even what would happen if she were to get pregnant with Naruto's child?"

Jiyuna thought for a moment, "Well... that WOULD be awkward at worst but I wouldn't say it was HORRIBLE. If anything, I'm sure it might secure an alliance between Konoha and Kumo... in fact, maybe A may want a piece of the fishcake." Jiyuna teased as her grin got bigger. "I smell a new best-seller~."

The kage blushed at the idea, "While that may be a possibility, I'm still not sure if news of this should be known. So it's best that we make sure that Naruto agrees to keep it a secret till there is SURE signs of pregnancy from this Queen B."

"I guess that makes sense, by the way: Who did you sent to get fetch Naruto?" Jiyuna asked.

Hiruko puffed some smoke out of her pipe, "I've sent his instructor, Mitarashi Anko, they be arriving soon." Just as she said the door open, Anko walked in alone. Hiruko raised her eyes slightly in surprise. "Anko-san, where's Naruto?"

Anko give her a confused look, "Actually, I was hoping you would tell me where he is. Why?"

Hiruko thought about the implications. If Anko didn't go get Naruto, then who did she send? Her eyes got wide in fear as she shot up from her seat. "SEND OUT THE ANBU! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!"

* * *

**At That Time**

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his red ear as he followed Anko to the kage's office. He noted that it was a different path then he usually would take. It involved a lot of alleyways. He was certain that they were lost but he didn't want to bring it up. Anko was already MAJORLY pissed. She had a fierce sneer on her attractive face. Yet she has been uncharacteristically quiet, she didn't scold him or tease him about it.

He felt a cold chill up his spine as he eyed her. Anko just seemed so out of character: her posture, attitude, even her presence is different. "Um… Anko-Sensei?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING BRAT?!" She snapped.

"Nothing! Nothing! Fuck... I didn't think you'll be this angry. How about I take you out sometime and play you a song on my sitar?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes lightly.

"Fuck your sitar, Naruto. I'm not in the mood." She snapped.

Naruto pushed Anko away from himself and summoned his bow and drew an arrow. "I don't play the sitar. Who are you?" He said as he activated his Kekkei Genkei.

The fake Anko grinned smugly, "Wow, for a good-looking piece of ass you got some brains... for a male piece of trash." For a split moment her eye went to someone behind. Naruto dodged under a speeding fist heading to his head only to get smacked by a strange, sticky webbing from above.

He refused to struggle as he knew he would just get more and more stick in the substance, but he summoned an explosive arrow and was ready to press down on the tip to trigger it, but was stopped when the same webbing shot out and covered his hand. Preventing him from carrying out his plan. "Damn it!" He hissed under his breath. He wanted see his attackers but his eyes and mouth.

He yelled against the webbing as he struggled against the webbing as someone knocked him out with a butt of a kunai.

"Our insider was right, he gets captured rather easily." Fake Anko said the henge was removed to reveal a girl slightly older than Naruto's age with red hair underneath a dark-colored cap and wore a brown tunic that showed off the curves of her amble C bust. She had dark eyes and cold presence.

"He's so cute~. No wonder why Orika-sama wants him." Commented a girl with dark skin and shaggy black hair. She also wore a tunic but had a smaller bust then the redhead and had six arms like a spider.

"We got to hurry, the ANBU would be coming soon you slutty spider." The redhead said with a sharp glare

"Fuck you Tayuya, if your flute wasn't so useful I would drown you in a river the second I could." The spider-like girl shot back.

"Tayuya, Kidōko, shut up!" said a third girl with dark grey hair and long bangs covering her right eye and dark green lipstick along with small D-sized chest, with a grey-haired lump on her back. "I'll carry the boy while we meet the others at the hidden labs. If you two want to stand here and argue then fine! But leave us out of it!" She said as she picked up the blond and made her way.

The two girls glared at each other before following their leader.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

It was just the beginning of the afternoon when the various visiting kage, their entourage, their jōnin instructors along with the rest of Konoha clans meet in the chambers with the old kage with a steady and calculating glare for each of them. "The reason why I called you all here is simple: At this morning, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnaped by an unknown assailant," She stopped as the entire chamber erupted into furious cries.

"HOW WAS HE TAKEN?!" Shouted Tsume as she, along with the rest of the clan heads rose from their seats.

"Someone was under a henge and managed to get close to him. We managed to uncover a scene were some distrust was evident, but the only thing we could find evidence wise was material similar to spider's webbing." Hiruko explained.

"So... you're telling us that a giant spider, took the first male kunoichi in history RIGHT under the alleged 'Most Powerful Hidden Village's' nose?" asked a very stern A followed by an extremely concerned B.

"I'm telling you what we uncovered, everyone here is suspected. Raikage." She stated simply.

A sneered lightly as Mei came forward, "If it means anything, then my bodyguards and I will be willing to go search for Naruto-san."

"No way!" Shouted the Yamanaka clan head, "As far as we are concern, you could have taken him for yourselves like any other foreign kage here!"

"Maybe it wouldn't happen if you didn't parade him around like a piece of meat just waiting to be taken?" The Mizukage questioned.

"Is that an admission of guilt, Mizukage-sama?" The Hyūga clan head said with a light glare directed at the child-like kage.

"The Takigakure jōnin has been very silent lately." Mikoto stated simply as everyone glared at the instructor.

"Well if my memory serves me well, didn't Kumo tried to kidnap the Hyūga heir before?" The Kazekage stated causing several more feuds to arise and grow.

Hiruko slammed her fists on the table and shouted, "ENOUGH!" The several members clam down and turned to old woman. "We don't have any idea who has taken Naruto or for what reasons. But I will say this: If Naruto has been taken under the orders of any of the kage or village leaders present and he isn't returned within 48 hours, then all-out war will be declared. If he has been returned then no further violence will be needed. If you wish to join then search for Naruto that is already taken place, then you are welcomed to."

The kage all nodded in understatement as they left, but no one noticed the slight smile that came across the Kazekage's face lightly as she left.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Naruto awoke as he find himself tied down to a table with his clothes gone save for his boxers. His eyes went around in a panic as he saw that the walls were dark and stone. He came to the conclusion that he was underground somewhere. He looked at the opposite side of the room to see two tubes with an unconscious woman in them.

One on the left had spiky blond hair that went down to her mid back. She was very beautiful yet so familiar. She had a mild tan with a simple yet handsome profile and wonderful curves as shown by her hips and large DD bust. She was completely nude leaving nothing to the imagination.

The other was another beauty. She had long, red hair that went down to her perfect rear and lightly pale skin. Her face was heart-shaped with her long scarlet locks. Her body was definitely one to kill to get a hold of as it had nicely shaped and slightly pouting E-sized bust. She was also so very familiar to him.

Below it had their names on the base of the tubes. 'Namikaze Minako' and 'Uzumaki Kushina' respectively. "M-My mothers?" He said to himself in awe and confusion.

**END**

* * *

I know, I know: I'm evil. But what do you expect? I've been out of the game for so long I got to make sure you guys will still want to read it. So anywho, it's good to be back.

Nightmares Around Winter

The Fox Boss


	19. Chūnin Exams, Part 8, Rescue

**The First Shinobi**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss.

NAW Author Note: ...Okay, I'll level with you guys. I KNOW you all hate these short chapters. I REALLY hate making these short chapters, I only make short chapters when a certain circumstance has shown up and fucked me over. In this case, my computer crashed and thus forced me to redo this ENTIRE chapter. So I threw my hands up in the air and screamed 'FUCK IT!' and half-assed it. Though, I WILL make up for it in the next chapter, like I did last time. So to clarify: I'm very sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the next one will be longer.

TFB AU: Just hope you all enjoy the fic and please vote on my poll for allowing certain Sub-cats to have harem as a character choice.

"Talking"

'Thinking/Mental Communication'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chūnin Exams, Part 8.**

Naruto struggled against his metallic bonds, but with no luck. He had been fighting for so long that his wrists started to get cut against the metal, the bounds must have had some sort of seal on them as the more he struggled the more his very chakra seemed to be drained. 'Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?'

'Kyūbi?' He asked.

'Naruto, I need you to listen to me very carefully.'

'Okay,' He agreed but his fear was starting to grow from the harsh, serious tone in the demon's voice.

'Did you, or did you not, had sex with someone before me?'

'KAMI DAMNIT KYŪBI!' He mentally shouted at the demon.

'SORRY! Okay, seriously now: Those chains you have do have seals on them. Those seals are what are draining your chakra, but luckily since you have WAY more chakra then a normal human, it won't kill or harm you but will weaken you.'

'...'

'I'm guessing you already knew that.'

'No shit...'

'Okay then how about this: I'm nearly done with working the seal to your benefit. I also suggest something that might or might not work.' She said with some annoyance.

'Okay then what is it?' He asked in hopes of it being free from his binds.

'Remember your taijutsu lesson about opening the gates?'

'Yeah… but I only could make it past the First Gate.'

'It's worth to try it.' Kyūbi said just as the door opened. Naruto looked up from his restraints to see Orika. Orika was dressed in a plain grey kimono with a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind her back. The kimono fitted tightly around her body showcasing the elegant shape of her bust and hourglass figure.

"I see you're awake." She said with a smirk as she walked over to him with a small syringe in her hand.

Naruto noticed the needle, "What are you doing with that?" He asked Orika tapped the point lightly as she let some of the clear liquid squirt out of the sharp point. "What are they doing here!?" He shouted as he pointed to the containers with his mothers in them. Orika followed the finger and smiled faintly, "Are they clones or something!?"

"To answer your first question, this," She said as she stuck the needle into his jugular vein. He groaned lightly as she leaned in, "is an aphrodisiac."

"WHAT?!" He snapped.

"Yes," She said as she pulled the empty needle out, "As you know, you are history's first Shinobi, a male kunoichi, so it's only fair for me to be… 'curious'." Naruto groaned as his felt his cheeks getting hot and his breath heavy. "I originally planned for your curse seal to develop and then have you come to me on your own free will, like Sasuki-chan soon will, but some things came up, so I had to fast forward my plan of seeing if your abilities are genetic. But there isn't a good artificial incubator for a human fetus." Naruto's eyes went wide at those words, Orika smiled got bigger, "I see you know what I'm getting at, but don't fret. You can rest easy; it would take a full day before that aphrodisiac takes total hold. Right now, you're probably feeling light headed and warm, so I'll finish my answer quickly."

Naruto's breathing started to get heavier as his head got cloudy. Orika sighed, "Now, onto the big question." She said as she walked to the tanks. "This two, aren't clones, but the real Minako and Kushina straight from the hospital respectfully."

"Ho...hospital?" Naruto asked as it got harder for him to stay awake.

"Yes, after Minako and Kushina had finished sealing Kyūbi into, they were found to be in comatose-like states right next to your 'sealing crib' for lack of a better term by Hiruko-sensei, with rather large holes in their stomachs. Hiruko-sensei had Konoha's best medics heal them as a best as possible and then hid them, not wanting to get Konoha's enemies riled up enough to come and finish the job. I was able to sneak in as the staff was leaving." She smiled at the memory, "The hardest one to acquire was Minako, yet my chance came during the ANBU guard change, as they were rather new and were easy to put under a genjutsu and then take their bodies. I made some **Shitai Bunshin(Corpse Clones)**(1) and everyone thought that Kumo or Iwa were able to sneak in and finish them."

Naruto glared harshly at her, "You... bitch." He slowly hissed at her as he felt his mind slowing down.

Orika's smile just grew wider, "Most people thought they were dead but I took them and here they are. I was planning to clone them, but I didn't have the time, so I kept them here for storage. It's poetic in a way, my students and I will carry your children just in front of your parents. It's like they'll be giving us their blessing."

"You… are crazy." He said as he closed his eyes and started to daze in and out of consciousness.

Orika started to stroke a hand through his hair, "Shh, rest now. You'll need that infamous stamina of yours the next day." She said as she left. As the closed the door she was approached by a frantic kunoichi.

"Orika-sama! We have to leave now!" She said.

Orika glared harshly at her, "Why? We just arrived to this location!"

"We've been found out, Tayuya and Kidōko have been captured and we already lost one third of our forces stationed here! It's only a matter of time before they get to the main chamber!"

"Who's leading them?!" Orika demanded as she grabbed the kunoichi by the collar.

"Two Inuzuka by the looks of them. They must have tracked the shinobi down by smell, but with them is the leader of the Kiri Rebels and the jinchūriki of the Hachibi!"

"Damn it! Fine, take whatever we have left and tell them to escape." Orika ordered as she placed her hand on a wall and used the seal on it to open a small escape door.

"What about the shinobi and containers?" The kunoichi asked.

"Leave them." Orika snarled as she went through the door.

"Hai, Orika-sama!" The kunoichi said as she ran off to where the fight was going on.

**END.**

* * *

(1): Yes, that is an Original Jutsu, as its name suggests, it makes a clone of a corpse of the user's choice.

TFB: See above written AU.

NAW: ...I don't think nothing needs to be said that wasn't said in the top note. Once again, Sorry about all this and you can rage at me all you want.


End file.
